


Monsoon

by MM_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MM_Girl/pseuds/MM_Girl
Summary: Darth Maul, pursued by the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, crash lands on earth and is forced to work with the despised Jedi with the assistance of some locals.  The goal is to return to civilized space, but that's not an easy task, especially when unexpected relationships develop.





	1. Force Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mary & Sue, Or the Tragical History...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790642) by [Redone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redone/pseuds/Redone), [saphsaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq). 



> Originally posted on DMEB-2. I have made numerous edits from the original posting on DMEB-2, in addition to splitting the chapters down into shorter, more readable sections. There is also an ending... sorta.
> 
> Special thanks go to Dark Lady: Her stories have inspired me and her words have encouraged. Thank you also for the Beta! 
> 
> This story was very much inspired by the adventures of a certain Mary & Sue: “Mary & Sue, Or the Tragical History... “ Thanks Redone & saphsaq. This story is the one that gave me the idea for my story in the first place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still fleeing the Jedi after his failure on Naboo, Darth Maul flies through a Force Storm, pursued by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. While they all survive their landings, they soon discover leaving earth will not be so simple, at least not without help.

####  Monsoon: n. A seasonal wind shift often characterized by  
heavy rains and usually occurring during the summer months.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hyperdrive failure imminent,” the computer alarm blared, breaking through the rush of noise in the _Infiltrator_ cockpit.  Darth Maul quickly pressed a few controls on the main console while cursing to himself about the current situation.  The ship responded immediately to his commands and dropped out of hyperspace, reverting to real space, and the ion-engine of his powerful ship engaged. 

A disturbance in the Force rolled over him like a wave.  Overwhelming power like he had never experienced, overwhelming lightness and darkness rolled through him, causing him to momentarily lose focus on what he was doing.  Finally, looking at the readouts on the main console, he saw the reason   Turning, he looked out the front transparisteel window, right into the face of a Force Storm, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Maul swore in his native Zabrak, as he tried to alter course away from the expanding clouds of gas and debris, but the storm was advancing too quickly and overtook his ship before he the ship could respond.  Despite his best efforts, he quickly felt the chaos and power of the light and dark sides battling one another in the space around him.  He gave himself little chance to survive this in his current condition, but at least he knew he wouldn’t die alone.  He relaxed his body and began to center himself, calling the dark-side to him and awaiting his fate.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“C’mon, c’mon!” Karen exclaimed as she passed the slower tractor-trailer on the right.  Her old red Datsun was working hard to make the steep grade, as she and her best friend Sandy drove up the narrow two-lane highway.  Already the cooler temperatures near the top of the Rim were noticeable; at least they would have a break from the heat of the Valley.  They enjoyed the spectacular views as they wound their way up the rim, the scent of the Ponderosa pines coming through the vents, along with the awful smell of diesel from yet another truck in front of them. 

They had gone in together to rent a cabin for the whole summer with their three good friends, Elissa, Kim and Debby.  It wasn’t very expensive, as the owners were old friends of Elissa’s family and preferred to make some money rather than none off their cabins.  Greer, where the cabin was located, was nice and cool compared to the Valley at this time of year, just after peak summer tourist season, sitting along the banks of the headwaters of the Little Colorado River.  The cabin itself was located just over the hill from the stream and the main part of the small town. 

Karen imagined Kim and Debby were already there in the cabin, beginning the preparations for the long weekend, though the two of them were probably already arguing. They tended to bicker a lot, about trivial matters like TV, music, guys.  Anything and everything.  It got on Karen’s nerves sometimes, especially since Debby tended to be so down about most things.  Well, she wasn’t going to let that happen this time.  Debby was outnumbered, 4-1 so they would have fun.  She continued steering the _‘Old Lady_ ’ up the winding highway, _The Battle of Evermore_ by Led Zeppelin playing in the background.  Her thoughts drifted to her mother and the breakup with her boyfriend three months prior for some reason.  Why she was thinking of these things, she didn’t know.  She brushed her long blonde hair out of the way and glanced back over at her younger friend Sandy, as she picked up her Diet Coke and took a drink. 

Sandy was also lost in thought it seemed.  Her cupped hand held her chin as she gazed out the dirty passenger side window at the passing scenery, her brown hair blowing with the air from the vents.  She looked at Karen and smiled.  “Are we there yet?”

Karen laughed. Though she attempted some humor, Sandy’s face looked concerned.  “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.”  Sandy shrugged her shoulders and shifted her weight in the seat, attempting to find a more comfortable position.  “Just a strange feeling.  I don’t, know, like … like something is going to happen….” Her voice trailed off.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Sandy!” Karen exclaimed, trying to hide the fact she also felt the same thing.  It was nonsense, she told herself.  “We’re just going up to the cabin for a couple weeks.  What could possibly happen?”  They were both being superstitious.  “Though, who knows?  Maybe Kim and Bob will finally break up?”  Karen said, hoping it were true, but not believing it in the slightest.  It was an ongoing story with those two.  One that seemed to go round and round and never stop, even though everyone else was sick of it. 

“That would be good,” Sandy murmured in agreement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kim and Debby had finished preparing the cabin for the weekend; popcorn and chips were out, soda, beer and wine coolers were stocked in the fridge and the pizzas sat in the freezer, ready to go into the oven once the others arrived.  Kim finished wiping the counter down and walked into the living room for a short break.  For a cabin, she thought it rather large if not exactly luxurious, but then it was a cabin and not a five-star resort.  Bigger than the house she shared with Karen and Elissa, even if the interior wasn’t quite as nice as home.  She took a quick swig from her blackberry wine cooler, leaned back on the overstuffed brown sofa then reached for the TV remote sitting next to her and flipped the TV on hoping for something worth watching. 

A loud rumbling began in the distance.  It didn’t sound quite like thunder, though it was mid-afternoon when the summer monsoon rains normally came. She glanced out the large picture window by the chair, and the sun was still shining brightly.  Very strange.  But now the sound was constant and getting louder and closer.  Maybe it was just a low flying jet or something, she thought.  Kim switched the channel and found the news, finding it depressing she began flipping channels again.  A few moments later, she heard another low rumbling sound.  This one didn’t sound as smooth as the first one, almost like a car that wasn’t running right, but much, much louder.  The TV screen went fuzzy for a moment then cleared. 

Debby apparently heard all this too and quickly walked through the living room, muttering something under her breath and walked through the room towards the back door.  Kim got up from the sofa and followed Debby closely as she headed onto the back porch. Neither one of them saw anything and the sound soon dissipated over the small heavily wooded ridge behind the cabin.  They both waited nervously for a few moments but nothing happened and the birds began chirping and singing again. 

“What do you think it was? Kim asked, her voice sounding a bit apprehensive.  She clutched her wine cooler tightly in her right hand.

“I don’t know,” Debby replied, shaking her head.  “Sounded almost like jet engines or … something.”  She paused and looked over her shoulder again, a strange concerned look crossed her face, but she said nothing.

Kim felt a strong, yet brief feeling of foreboding.  She knew with all her heart that something was going to happen – then - it was gone as fast as it had come.  She shook her head in confusion and looked at Debby again, wondering if she had felt the same thing.

“I’m sure it was nothing.”  She shook her head again.  “Let’s go back inside,” offered Debby. 

Kim nodded and they returned to the living room.  Kim double checked that the doors were locked behind them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Are you sure about this Master?”

Qui-Gon sighed softly then simply ignored his Padawan’s question, lifting his hand to knock on the dark green door in front of them.  He had made a cursory probe into the small wooden building as they approached and found two people inhabited it.  But, the Force Storm had caused him a loss in his perception, more loss than he cared to admit to his apprentice, who was already worrying too much about the situation.  He had been unable to determine much beyond the presence of two beings inside, not their ages or even genders, let alone their general mindset or beliefs.  The Force felt strangely clouded and it made him uneasy.

A few moments later, the mumbled arguments of two females could barely be heard behind the thick wooden door, yet Qui-Gon knew they were disagreeing on whether or not they should even open the door to the strangers.  As it opened, he saw two women staring back at them, rather concerned looks on both of their faces, as they peeked around the doorframe.

“I am sorry to bother you ladies.  We don’t mean to frighten you,” Qui-Gon assured them with a warm smile.  “I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is … um … Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  He stepped to his left so they could see both of them and noted that the emotions of the two women quickly changed to surprise and then again to one of amusement.   He glanced at Obi-Wan who looked back at him in astonishment.  This was the last reaction they had expected.  Qui-Gon cleared his throat.  “May we come in?”

“Of course,” the dark-haired one replied with a laugh and twinkle in her eyes.  “Please, come in.”  She stepped back to let them in, accidentally pushing the blonde back against the wall in her enthusiasm.   She indicated where they could take a seat in the living area just inside the door.  “I’m Debby and this is Kim,” she said.  Debby then excused herself to get them something to drink and excitedly motioned Kim to follow her.

Qui-Gon sat on the sofa provided for them, then glanced around the large and comfortable room, very simply decorated in browns and blues.  No, perhaps simple wasn’t the proper word.  Primitive was what came to mind. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly, making a face. 

“The Force will guide us young Padawan,” Qui-Gon said softly, so as not be overheard.  At least they spoke Basic here, he mused, wondering how that had happened on such a remote system as this one.  He looked up, hearing the approach of the two women, and watched the dark haired one, Debby, carry in the glasses for them.  Kim carried a large bottle of water as well as her own drink. 

Qui-Gon smiled again.  He was able to sense more from them now than before.  Perhaps because they were more relaxed.  He sensed their strange amusement at the whole situation and he also sensed that they were good and decent people, the kind to help them.  “I know you are wondering why we are here,” he started, watching Debby and Kim nod their heads.  “We are hoping you could be of assistance.  We’re trying to locate a fugitive.  A very dangerous … person.”

With utter disbelief, he watched Debby fight hard to keep from laughing, though she wasn’t able to contain her smile. 

“Let me guess - Darth Maul?” she replied.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged quick and worried glances.  “How… how could you know this?” asked Obi-Wan, his brow deeply furrowed. 

Qui-Gon was also very concerned, he hadn’t sensed that they were Force-sensitive.  How could they know of the Sith?  He reached out again with the Force, but didn’t sense anything unusual, let alone the dark and evil presence of the Sith.  However, he reminded himself that his Force powers were very weakened here for some reason.  He couldn’t rely on them for too much.

“Well of course!  Who else would you be looking for?”  Debby laughed, throwing up her hands as she looked at Kim who also started to laugh.  “Ellie will get such a kick out of this!”  They looked at each other again and laughed even harder.

“Yeah, her and her Star Wars obsession!” Kim joked.  “I hope you won’t leave before our other friends get here!” she added, looking at Debby again, both of them laughing even harder.  “Can I see your lightsaber?” she asked Obi-Wan before breaking out into hysterics.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat there and patiently waited for them to calm down, not understanding what was so amusing about any of this.   They were being honest and sincere, yet these women believed it all to be some sort of ruse.  When the laughing had finally quieted to a giggle, Qui-Gon gently continued.  “I sense that you know us, or at least recognize us?” he asked calmly, hoping to get a serious answer from them. 

“The jig is up buddy.  You can stop with the role-playing now,” joked Debby.

“Role-playing?” asked Obi-Wan.

“The Phantom Menace roles,” giggled Kim.  She pointed at each of them, “Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi!”  She smiled, “I can’t believe how much you guys look like them too!”

“And is Darth Maul really here too?  Cool!  Darth Maul, a real Sith!  Ooooohhh!”  Debby could hardly contain her glee.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Darth Maul was indeed there.  He had managed to find a small pasture in which to land his ship, if one wanted to call what happened a landing.  The _Infiltrator_ had been heavily damaged by the Force Storm and he would have to make repairs before trying to return to Coruscant or even to his Sith Citadel on Tanus VII.  Maul would need time and patience, neither of which he had in abundance.  Time would depend upon the Jedi themselves.  Patience, well, that was always a problem he faced, one his Master reminded him of constantly.  But, what troubled him, besides his festering wound, was that the technological development on this backwater of a planet didn’t look promising.  His preliminary scans had been rather disappointing, but given the condition of his ship, he needed to confirm these findings before jumping to conclusions.  However, he was sure that if he needed to replace anything critical, he was in trouble. 

Maul ran a quick scan for the Jedi ship and discovered that it had landed nearby, though the exact location was indefinite.  He supposed he had been lucky in outmaneuvering the Jedi, or perhaps their ship was in even worse shape than the Infiltrator?  He wasn’t sure, and didn’t have time to speculate.  Maul then shut down all the power to his ship.  He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and began the task of assessing his beloved ship for damage. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ………… [ Chapter 2 ]


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arrivals at the cabin including Darth Maul. But what do you do with an injured, cranky Sith Lord?

#### “We shall not cease from exploration  
And the end of all or exploring  
Will be to arrive where we started  
And know the place for the first time.”

**T.S. Eliot**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Karen and Sandy finally arrived at the cabin, just after sundown and it was already getting chilly as they unloaded their bags.  They walked up the short wooden plank steps to the cabin, across the porch and opened the front door.  They were tired and they were hungry, which was not a good combination for either of them.  They were more than a little surprised to find two men sitting in the living room, obviously discussing something with their friends.  They were even more surprised when the men stood up and turned around. 

“What the hell is going on?” Karen asked, dropping her bag on the floor next to the door. She sure wasn’t expecting Debby or Kim to bring up any new boyfriend!  That wasn’t going to go over with her or with Ellie.  This was supposed to be a Girl’s Vacation – time away from everything!

“Karen!” Debby exclaimed with a smile as she stood up.  “This is Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi!” She laughed.  “You should know them.” 

“What are you talking about?” Karen answered shaking her head, looking at everyone in the room.

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear, this isn’t a joke!” Karen exclaimed for the third time.  Or was it the fourth?   She couldn’t remember.  “Wouldn’t I have waited for Ellie to be here?” She rolled here eyes.

“True…” Debby replied, looking from Karen to Sandy to Kim then to the two Jedi. 

“Besides, how would I pay for this?” Karen laughed nervously.  This was perhaps the only time being constantly broke came in handy.

“She’s right,” Kim remarked. 

“Ladies, we really did not mean to cause any problems here,” Qui-Gon began, looking at all of them.  “We simply wanted to know if you had seen anything suspicious...”

“Well, you’re pretty suspicious,” remarked Debby under her breath.

“And we wondered if you had seen Darth Maul or could help us.”  Qui-Gon paused and looked very serious for a moment, crossing his arms into his voluminous sleeves.  “That is all we wanted.”

“Look, we don’t know who you are,” Debby snapped back.  “Prove to us you’re who you say you are!”

“I’m not sure how we could do that,” Qui-Gon remarked quietly.

“Show us your lightsabers,” Sandy said from the far side of the room.  She had been listening to the whole conversation, but said nothing until now.  She stood up and walked over towards them.  “Show us your lightsabers.  That will prove to us if you’re telling the truth or not.” 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at one another and stood up, both taking deep breaths.  “If you insist ladies,” Qui-Gon said as he pulled the lightsaber from his belt.  He obviously felt it was ridiculous, but did it anyway.  He stepped back and took a defensive posture, flicked a switch and the click-hiss of the lightsaber activated and a green blade appeared, humming.  Obi-Wan’s blue blade appeared on his lightsaber.

“Holy shit!” Karen muttered as her jaw dropped.  Her friends had very similar remarks and profanities fall from their lips as well.  These were real lightsabers, not any toy or prop.  This was not an illusion.  She looked up at Qui-Gon in total disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A big, flat round pie of sorts was placed in front of them, still hot from the oven and the smell was delicious.  However, the Jedi were confused and amused at the site of the food provided for them, unsure of exactly how to eat it.  So, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat and watched the ladies for clues, trying to copy how they ate the food as well as pouring and drinking the beer.  They became even more confused when Karen cut her pizza with a fork and knife while the others picked up larger pieces with their hands.  Qui-Gon opted for utensils while Obi-Wan tried to imitate the less formal means of eating.  Though a bit uncertain of the customs of the locals, Qui-Gon felt strangely at home here.  The four women were more than friendly, offering them food and shelter as well as whatever other assistance they could.  There had been no question about that, once they realized they really were Jedi.

Finishing up the food on his plate, Qui-Gon found himself looking around the dining area and into the primitive kitchen.  He realized he was going to have to start getting used to the way things were on this system as well as the food and customs. He and Obi-Wan might be stuck here for a very long time, not that there weren’t some advantages to that.  He turned and looked at Karen, feeling strangely drawn to her despite their age difference.  He found her physical beauty as well as her intelligence very attractive.   But there was more than that when he looked at her.  He almost felt as if he had always known her, that something was meant to happen between them.  He shook his head slightly to clear it, breathing in deeply and calling the Force to him, feeling its gentle and calming affect strengthen him, even in its weakened state.  He saw Karen smiling at him, he smiled back and she blushed slightly and looked down at the last remaining piece of pizza on her plate.

Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan who was busy staring at Kim, he sensed the Padawan had the same sort of mixed emotions for that woman as he himself felt for Karen.  He looked over at Kim and smiled as well.  She was by any definition beautiful, with her blonde hair and large blue eyes, along with a friendly and outgoing nature.  These attributes were obviously attractive to the Padawan.  The other two girls at the table, Debby and Sandy, sat at the far end and were much more reserved, harder to read with the Force than the others.  But, Qui-Gon reminded himself, it could simply be that they were less willing.  What he did sense was that Debby was a bit of a dark soul and older than the others by at least a decade.  She hid behind her long dark hair, watching and observing and not speaking as much since Karen and Sandy arrived.  Sandy was the youngest and shyest of all the women.  She, and probably Debby as well, followed where the others, Karen most likely, lead.

“How did you end up here?” Karen asked once the pizza was finally gone from her plate.

“We were pursuing Darth Maul through the Ralin Stellar Belt, when an unusual Force Storm hit us.”  Qui-Gon went on to explain the specific problems and damages they had experienced, but quickly saw that he had lost his audience on the details.  Not very technically advanced, he reminded himself, as he again glanced around the cabin, noting how primitive the little technology he saw was.  “Both our ship and Darth Maul’s ship were damaged during the storm, though we managed to follow him here.”

“So now we have to track him down,” continued Obi-Wan as he gave another quick glance over at Kim and smiled.  “We have to take him into custody and then bring him before the Jedi Council.”

“Is he nearby?” asked Kim, an anxious expression crossing her face.

“Yes.  He can’t be too far from here,” Obi-Wan said.  “Knowing the Sith, he will probably come searching for us.”  He saw the concerned, yet excited, looks now on all of their faces.  “Don’t worry, we will protect you.”

“How will you even be able to leave with all that damage to your ship?” asked Debby as she stood up and began clearing the table, piling the dishes on top of one another.

“That remains a problem to be solved later,” remarked the elder Jedi.  “First we must capture the Sith.”  He smiled at Karen then the others.  “We must thank you again for feeding us and taking us in.  We are indebted to you.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” said Karen with a smile.  “We’ve rented the cabin for the next several weeks and there’s plenty of room for you.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maul’s preliminary damage assessment on the _Infiltrator_ had not gone well.  He would need tools and supplies in order to make the necessary repairs, as the Force Storm had caused more damage than he had originally thought, hitting the main electrical systems the hardest. 

A wave of pain and nausea swept over him.  He had never received proper treatment for the injuries he had suffered on Naboo at the hands of that Jedi Padawan.  Maul fought the pain back again with his anger by remembering the confrontation.  It had been four months since that battle.  Four months of pain and intermittent bleeding from the wound still encircling his body.  Four months of cat-and-mouse with the Jedi.  He looked forward to the day he could defeat them, but he knew this was not that day.  He could not beat them in the condition he was in now and he refused to fail.  Sith did not fail.  These words were burned into his mind and soul. 

Maul made his way back up to the cockpit and looked over the tactical data he had collected during his descent.  This area of the planet was sparsely populated, almost to the extreme.  He remembered that he had flown directly over a small settlement just before landing, perhaps he could find something useful there.  He was going to need some local assistance, something he normally would not use, however, this time there was no choice.  He didn’t have the time nor the means to do the entire job himself. 

Swearing to himself and cursing the Jedi again, he stood back from the console and sat on the floor of the cockpit.  He relaxed his body and began his meditations, calling the dark-side to him for strength.  But it didn’t feel right.  The Force was different here - perhaps he was still experiencing the affects of the Force Storm, or maybe the Jedi were trying to confuse him.  He wasn’t sure.  The Force he felt was foggy, as if a shroud surrounded his being, keeping him from experiencing the full power of the Force and especially of the dark-side.  It made him uneasy.  Not only did he have his wound to deal with, but now even his Force powers were limited. 

After he fixed himself a small meal, he headed down the corridor to the lift, grabbing his heavy black cloak from its hook and entered the lift.  Once in the cargo hold he got out his speeder and took off in the direction of the settlement, speaking a few words of Sith magick to help conceal him from the prying eyes of anyone who might see him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elissa hadn’t been able to leave town until late that afternoon, as a load of files had been dumped on her desk soon after lunch.  Then it was a long four-hour drive up to the High Country, especially with the weekend traffic and then stopping to grab a bite to eat in Show Low, before continuing. 

Arriving well after dark in the small, sleepy community of Greer, population 1,138, she pulled her Jeep up to the cabin, noticing the cars of her friends already parked.  She smiled, happy to have some time off away from work and a chance to see some beautiful and quiet scenery.  She needed a vacation, just a chance to get away from everything for a while.  As she hopped out of the driver’s seat, a chill went down her spine and she suddenly felt like she was being watched.  Turning quickly around, she didn’t see anything or anybody in the darkness.  She quickly pulled her purse and computer bag out, shut the door and started walking for the front door of the main cabin, shrugging off that nagging feeling.  She had been working too hard and it had been a long drive.  She was tired.

A dry twig suddenly snapped in the shadows of the trees at the far end of the driveway.  She turned again, barely seeing the outline of a dark form in the pale moonlight; a human form, standing close to one of the larger Ponderosa Pines.  Someone _was_ watching her.  Another shiver went down her spine as she saw what looked like golden glowing eyes.  She dropped her bags. 

“You will assist me,” a deep and velvety smooth voice said in her mind, one that seemed somehow familiar.  She swore she felt a hand tighten itself around her neck, but as her hand instinctively reached for her throat, she noted there was nothing there. 

Ellie suddenly felt as if she were in a trance, unable to really move or think clearly.  The phantom hand around her throat tightened its grip slightly, enough to be uncomfortable though not quite painful.  Her mind and heart were racing with this strange and frightening experience.  She continued looking in the direction that she had seen those strange eyes and noted that whoever it was, he was coming closer.  Then the sensation of the hand was gone just as suddenly as it had begun and she heard a groan before seeing the man collapse to the ground.  

She knew this was her only chance to escape and she took it.  She ran straight to the cabin, dashing quickly up the rocky path and the stairs, and burst through the door.  She didn’t even notice the two strangers sitting in chairs talking with her friends.  “There’s someone out there!” Ellie cried without even thinking. 

“Where?” asked the older man, as the two of them jumped up almost instantaneously, his hand holding a metallic cylindrical device attached to his belt. 

Ellie quickly led them out of the cabin, down the pathway and pointed to where the barely visible form of a crumpled person lay. 

“Looks like our elusive Sith!” the younger one said as he and the older man bent over him, sure the man would not fight in this condition. 

Karen rushed forward, the only one to remember to bring a flashlight from the cabin.  She shined it down on the dark form lying in the gravel.  All of the girls let out a gasp, almost in unison as they recognized who it was.  Even Ellie could recognize all of them now.

Qui-Gon quickly looked him over, and felt the blood seeping from his tunic.  He unclipped the lightsaber from the Sith’s belt, handed it to Karen and motioned for Obi-Wan to help him.  “We have to get him inside, get these wounds tended to.”  He looked at his astonished apprentice, staring back at him.  “Yes, we must Obi-Wan.  Our Code demands it, as should your conscience.”  He looked up again at the younger man when he failed to help. “Would you destroy him now?  Like this?”

Obi-Wan looked ashamed, turning his head down.  “No, Master.” The two Jedi picked up the Sith and carried him carefully to the cabin. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Jedi quickly carried the Sith Lord inside the cabin and Karen showed them to a bed.  They then began the task of trying to help him.  After cleaning him up, dressing his wounds and putting him to bed, Qui-Gon performed a Force-healing on the Sith, though he had explained its effects would be slight given the limited Force presence he felt. 

Shortly afterwards Maul regained consciousness, at least long enough for them to get some hot sweet tea, especially prepared by Qui-Gon, down him.

As the Jedi and one of these women worked on him, tending to his wounds, Maul grumbled and complained, astounded at finding himself as weak as he was.  He could offer no real resistance. He briefly considered he had died and gone to Sith Hell for failure, being stuck at the mercy of others, especially at the mercy of the Jedi.  His stomach turned again.  This was the worst torture he could ever imagine.  Being weak and in need of others. 

He groaned slightly.  His Master would not be pleased and in fact would probably reject him for allowing this to happen, for failing once again to do as he had been directed.  First, he had failed to get the Queen on Tatooine, then he failed in killing the Jedi on Naboo.  Though he was convinced the Jedi Master should have died.  Now, here he was lying helpless on a bed on a backwater world with some locals and the Jedi tending to his wounds.  Maul never felt worse in his life and it was not just from the physical pain and discomfort he felt. 

He turned slightly, shifting his weight in the bed so he could look at the elder Jedi.  “As a warrior, I ask you to end this for me.”  He looked the Jedi in the eyes.  “I have failed my Master.  I deserve my fate.  I deserve death.”  He stated it as clearly as he could, amid the chaos of their working on him.

Qui-Gon stood back for a second, a soft and serene smile on his lips.  “No one has failed yet, my young Sith.  And we will not take your life in such a dishonorable manner.”

Maul noted the strange look on the Padawan’s face, a feeling that he disagreed with the Master on this issue.  He glanced at the woman, sensing her strange concern for him, even amongst the fog of the Force he felt.  She also somehow knew the Jedi and even knew him, personally.  Yet, this planet wasn’t even on the star charts.  He shook his head slightly, wishing to ask about this, but felt the healing tea start to work as well as a sudden urge to sleep.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slight hand movement of the Jedi Master, who had managed to influence him somehow.  A fog of darkness came over him as he welcomed the opportunity to truly rest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ………… [ Chapter 3 ]


	3. Dark Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Maul begins his recovery while discussing with the Jedi, arrangements for repairs on their ships. And not everyone appreciates an arrogant Sith Lord.

####  “Fair is foul and foul is fair;  
Hover through the fog and filthy air.” 

**Shakespeare: Macbeth** , Act 1, Scene 1 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Once again Jedi, I ask you to end this for me!” Maul demanded, glaring at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon simply shook his head.  “Why are you so eager to die?  What purpose could your death possibly serve?”

“I have failed!”  Maul snapped, angered by having to explain the obvious.

“So, your death will ensure your success?” Qui-Gon asked as he leaned back against the light green wall, near the window, looking serene as he pulled his hands inside the arms of his coarse brown cloak. 

Maul clenched his jaw as he pulled the thick brown blanket up closer around himself.  He shifted his shoulders slightly and tried sitting up a little straighter in the soft bed.  The pillows were making that difficult. “No,” he hissed, “but the punishment for my failure should be death.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realized that this was required by Sith tradition,” Qui-Gon stated raising his eyebrows.  He looked at the Sith Lord and cocked his head slightly, pulled out his hands from the cloak and stroked his beard with his left hand, looking thoughtful.  “Do the Sith always act in such a cowardly manner?”

The tension inside that bedroom rose considerably.  Maul sat straight up and moved his legs to get out of the bed, but was unable, due to the incapacitating pain.  He also felt the Force holding him back and saw the slight movement of the Jedi’s hand.  Looking up, he glared with pure hatred at this Jedi Master, daring to call him a coward. He knew then that the Jedi would no more allow him to commit ritual suicide than they would kill him themselves. They intended to punish him by making him live.

Qui-Gon simply smiled serenely again.  “So, whenever a Sith fails to fulfill his mission to the letter, he takes the easy way out, instead of sticking with the problem and finding a solution.” 

“That is not how it is Jedi!”

“Isn’t it?”  Qui-Gon’s annoying smile did not waiver for a second.  Maul swore he would wipe it off that Jedi’s face if it was the last thing he ever accomplished in his life. 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and another presence pulled Maul’s thoughts back to the present.  One of the women walked in with Obi-Wan right behind her, carrying some clean towels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even Ellie felt the tension as she walked into the large airy bedroom now occupied by their guests.  She had heard their voices and now sensed the mood between the Jedi and Sith all too well.  This was not going to be easy, living in this not large cabin with these men and their strange ways.  She stopped in the middle of the room and looked over at Maul, surprised to see him sitting up at all.   Well, sort of sitting up, more like propped up.  He was leaning against some pillows so he could see something besides the ceiling. 

He was staring back at her blankly with those beautiful, golden eyes and she couldn’t help but smile at him.  He blinked then turned away, glaring out the window again.  Was he as arrogant as the movie character?  Apparently so.  Perhaps that was not without some justification, she considered, given that he was one of two Sith Lords in the whole universe.  A title not conferred upon him, but earned.

“Our young Sith is doing much better today,” remarked Qui-Gon as he noticed Elissa looking at Maul.  Maul simply ignored them all, continuing to stare out the window.  “He should be up and about soon, possibly even this evening.”

“I wanted to tell you both that breakfast is ready.” Ellie couldn’t help but stare at Darth Maul, his face and body were beautiful, especially since the blankets only went up to his waist, giving her a glimpse of his impressive physique.  His smooth black skin shimmered softly in the morning light, the red tattoos brilliant against blackness and his muscles perfectly formed over his frame.  Even in his obviously weakened state he was impressive. 

Maul turned an arrogant gaze back to her, an almost imperceptible smile upon his dark lips. 

She continued staring at him, unable to stop herself, despite her best efforts.  She wondered if he really fought the way she had seen in _The Phantom Menace_.  Did he move the same way in real life?  The way Maul had moved in the movie was the first thing she noticed about him.  Her attraction for the character, which her friends teased her about endlessly, had begun with the scene of the landing on Tattooine and solidified during the amazing duel in the Theed generator station on Naboo.  She still hadn’t forgiven George Lucas for killing off this wonderful character.  She never would.

“You go on, Obi-Wan.  I’ll wait until you are done.”  Qui-Gon said as he sat down in one of the sitting chairs near the bed and shifted his weight into a seemingly more comfortable position.

“Yes, Master,” replied Obi-Wan with a slight bow.  He walked around Elissa, quickly glancing at her as he passed, before he went into the dining room to join the others for breakfast.

“Do you want anything?” she asked, still looking at the patient.  She had helped the Jedi clean up his wounds the night before.  In his eyes, she saw the pain he was still experiencing and wondered how he could stand it.  She heard him growl, obviously annoyed, though he didn’t respond to her question.

“Some broth might be best for him,” suggested Qui-Gon.

“I need protein,” hissed Maul, glaring at the Jedi.

“Eggs should be pretty easy to handle,” Ellie replied.  She smiled, his voice was the same deep, and sexy voice as in the movies, the one she loved so much and the one she had heard in her head the previous evening.  She turned to Qui-Gon, “I can bring your breakfast in here too, if you’d like, Qui-Gon?” 

The Jedi nodded.  “Yes, thank you.”

She returned to the kitchen and made a couple of omelets with a little cheese and some vegetables in it for them.  She also brought an assortment of bread and fruit for them to choose from along with some of Qui-Gon’s herbal tea for Maul. 

Quickly bringing in the whole thing for the two guests, Elli set up a tray for Maul, finding it rather difficult to concentrate on her task, being so close to him.  As she adjusted the pillow behind him, she noted his unique scent, a hint of musk, sandalwood and something else.  Something indefinable.  She stole a close look at him before she backed away.  He was beautiful.  She just wanted to stand there and stare at him, look at him, enjoy the sight of him.  He gave her a slight mischievous smile and she blushed.  Could he read her mind?  Or was she simply that obvious?  She blushed again and saw Qui-Gon Jinn shake his head. 

She stepped back to regain her composure. 

Maul turned his attention to the plate in front of him and poked at the strange food with his fork, scowling. 

“Before you turn your nose up at it, try it!” she ordered.  “I haven’t killed anyone with my cooking, yet!”

“It’s delicious,” remarked Qui-Gon as he took another forkful into his mouth.  “Try it Maul.”

“Thank you,” she replied, bowing slightly to Master Jinn.  Maul finally took a bite, then nodded his head, but didn’t say anything.  Elli frowned then went to get her own breakfast. 

As she left the room she heard the voice of Qui-Gon admonishing Maul.  “I realize you are a Sith Lord, but you are also a guest here of these ladies.  I suggest you be a little more appreciative of their efforts.”   She imagined the two men glaring at one another as she turned the corner into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon the patient slept peacefully and he seemed to be recovering very quickly with the help of Qui-Gon’s tea and Force healings, although Maul wasn’t happy about receiving either of them.  He continued grumbling and complaining at every opportunity, even though he realized he didn’t really have a choice if he wanted to recover quickly. 

Ellie sat at the table watching Debby surf the web with her computer, looking for her horoscope.  Debby was interested in all that astrology stuff.  Ellie thought it was a bunch of hogwash, though she did get a good laugh when her horoscope said she would meet a dark stranger and an unusual relationship would follow.  They heard Kim and Karen giggling behind them from the living room. 

It was already obvious that Kim and Obi-Wan had a strong mutual attraction.  The looks they gave one another became harder and harder to ignore; you did not need to be a Force user to interpret what was going on.  Ellie also thought that Karen and Qui-Gon had the makings of a relationship, though Sandy and Debby disagreed.  Karen had sworn off men after her last unsuccessful relationship, which had ended almost six months ago.  Ellie knew she just needed to find the right man; someone strong, kind and mature.  Someone like Qui-Gon Jinn seemed to be.

The Jedi were busy discussing the necessary repairs for both their ship and the _Infiltrator_.  After breakfast, Obi-Wan had gone to locate the _Infiltrator_ , finding it about a mile away, over the ridge to the north of the cabin.  He had taken a quick preliminary survey of the damage from the outside as he had been unable to gain access to the interior.  They decided that the old cargo ship that the Jedi had come in was beyond repair, but the _Infiltrator_ was not and by cannibalizing the Jedi ship, they hoped to get the Sith ship operational.  The problem was that Maul had installed many, many, security systems and protocols on his ship.  Without his assistance, they doubted very much if they would ever be able to access it.  They hated to admit it, but they needed Maul’s help in order to repair the ship and return to Coruscant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After listening to Obi-Wan’s report on the exterior damage to the _Infiltrator_ , as well as remembering the details from his own survey, Maul realized he couldn’t make the necessary repairs alone, especially not given his current physical state.  He would also need parts from the Jedi ship, considering how primitive the conditions obviously were on this planet.  However, he decided that the use of his ship to transport them back to Coruscant would not come without a price.

“So, Jedi, what do we agree to?” Maul asked coldly, pulling his blankets up closer to himself and arranging them carefully about.  He hated even being in the same room with the Jedi.  The thought of having to work with them, appalled him even more.  Worse yet, would be the trip back to Republic space; being stuck together in his ship, breathing the same air.  A shudder went through him.  “Do we use the parts from your ship to repair mine?”

“Yes, Maul,” Qui-Gon stated.  “These ladies have offered us food and shelter while we are here, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

“I worry about nothing,” snapped Maul.

“Maybe you should worry more about your future!” Obi-Wan shot back, glaring at Maul, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. 

Maul glared coldly back at him.  “Now that’s incentive to make me cooperate.”  Maul looked over at Qui-Gon.  “Do you think I am going to help you return to Coruscant just so you can present me to the Jedi Council as some sort of prize?”  He could picture such an incident in his mind with all too much clarity.

“You are in our custody,” stated Qui-Gon in his usual calm voice, as if it were fact and not opinion. The Jedi crossed his arms again.

“If you wish to use my ship and have my assistance in repairing it that will no longer be the case.”  That was the minimum requirement for his cooperation.  To die on this primitive planet would be bad enough.  But to be paraded before the Jedi Council, that would be humiliating.  It was a fate worse than death, a dishonorable ending for his life and service to his Master and the Sith Order.  He didn’t even want to think about what the Jedi would do to him – cut him off from the Force completely? Brainwashing?  His stomach started turning again.

“Unacceptable!” shouted Obi-Wan as looked over at Qui-Gon for support.  He gripped his lightsaber tighter.

“Then we stay here!”  Maul shifted into a more comfortable position in his bed, leaning back on his pillow.  “This is a nice planet, albeit a bit _rugged,_ even primitive,” he added casually, “though the natives _are_ friendly.”  He looked at the two Jedi, patiently waiting for their answer.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other. 

“You will never gain access to my ship Jedi.”  Maul smirked slightly.  “At least not without…” he looked up at Obi-Wan, “how do you say it?  Becoming one with the Force.”  Maul grinned.

Maul sensed that they were trying to work through their options.  There weren’t many and there wasn’t much room for negotiation.  The choice was simple: They all remain here on this planet or they all work together to return to Coruscant.  “If we agree to this Lord Maul, I want your word as a warrior, that you will not betray us.”  Qui-Gon was obviously apprehensive about trusting a Sith, but he also didn’t wish to spend the rest of his life on this _rugged_ planet.

Maul sat up straight in the bed, despite the pain.  “Agreed Jedi.  I give you my word as a Sith Lord and a warrior, that I will not betray you.  When we return to Republic space, I will drop you off at one of the spaceports.  From there, our game begins anew!”  He glared at them.  “Now I want your oath, Jedi!”

“Master, I will not swear an oath to a Sith Lord,” Obi-Wan said in a strangely soft tone as he sneered at Maul.  “We cannot trust him.”  He crossed his arms in front of him, firmly planting himself at the foot of the bed.

“I believe we have little choice Obi-Wan” Qui-Gon said with grim determination.   He sighed and shook his head slightly before looking back up at his still argumentative apprentice.  “You are of course free to remain here Padawan.”

Obi-Wan’s expression quickly changed from arrogance to dismay.  “But, Master…”

“Do you have another suggestion Obi-Wan?  I am willing to listen.” Qui-Gon raised a brow in expectation.

“But he is a Sith Lord!” Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed as he looked from Maul to Qui-Gon and back again.  “Master Yoda would not approve!”

“Master Yoda is not here!”  The elder Jedi’s withering look at the younger Jedi made it perfectly clear where Qui-Gon stood on this issue.

Obi-Wan continued glancing from Sith to Jedi Master.  Maul sensed he was desperately looking for another alternative than having to work with him.  None obviously came to him as he hung his head a moment later, shaking it slightly. 

“Yes, Master, we will do as you suggest,” Obi-Wan said almost whispering.

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan then turned his full attention to Maul.  “I swear by the Force and the Jedi Code that neither I, nor my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, will betray your trust Lord Maul.  I give you your freedom back upon your word that our dispute is nullified until we return to Republic space.  However, I will be in charge of the repair procedures for your ship, but you will retain captaincy.”

“Agreed.”  Maul still wasn’t happy about having to work with the Jedi, but things could be worse, he reminded himself.  Somehow, he would turn this to his advantage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forcing himself to sit upright, despite the tremendous pain, Maul concentrated on the Force, calling the dark-side to him.  He sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting, palms up, comfortably on his knees, his usual position for meditating.  His black tunic hung loose around him.  The Force was different here.  He called the darkness to him, reaching for the power and strength that came so easily to his beckoning normally.  It was not here, not fully, only a shadow it seemed.  He felt as if the Force was being kept from him by some sort of invisible shield around his person.  It was there, but he couldn’t reach it fully.  It seemed to ebb and flow with his emotions, with the emotions of the others even with the time of day; there were too many variables to comprehend.  He only knew sometimes it was stronger and sometimes much weaker.  He reached for it again, but it responded only weakly.  He didn’t understand and it puzzled  him greatly.  This went beyond mere annoyance, even beyond frustration.  It angered him, and still, this anger did not help to make the Force what it should be. 

The door to his room opened slightly and he sensed someone there.  A woman.  The one who had helped tend to him the day before; the one who had looked upon him with desire.  She started to back up and close the door.

“What do you want?” Maul asked tersely.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to interrupt your meditations,” she commented softly.  “I was just going to check the room for any dishes and straighten it up a bit.” 

He sensed her smile.

“But, I can do that later.”

Maul turned around and looked at her.  “Do what you need, then leave.”

Elissa glared at him as she walked in the room.  He sensed her anger at him and he smiled.  At least he could do that, make someone angry, and manipulate emotions.  He watched her go around the room and gather up a cup he had used earlier for tea and a plate that had held his snack of fruit and bread.  She folded up the extra blankets and straightened up the various items on the shelves as he looked on.

She continued her work before noticing he was looking at her.  She smiled again.

“Bring me some more tea,” Maul ordered as he stretched his back.  He looked up at her as he spoke and noted her eyes widen in surprise and anger.

She stopped her work and just stared at him. “Excuse me?” 

“I asked you to bring me some more tea, woman!”  Why did he have to repeat himself?  It was a simple enough command.

Her upper lip rose in disgust.  “Of course.  Right away.  After I finish drawing your bath, my master,” she remarked sarcastically and picked up the dishes and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Maul knew she wasn’t going to be bringing him any tea and he didn’t need the Force to tell him that.  He shook his head.  He had never encountered such resistance to his wishes before.  He was not used to this and he didn’t like it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ………… [ Chapter 4 ]


	4. Supplies and Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supplies are needed in town to continue repairs. Upon returning however, Obi-Wan and Ellie are not met by the local welcoming committee.

#### “Only in the world I fill up a place,  
which may be better supplied when I have made it empty.” 

**Shakespeare: As You Like It** , Act 1. Scene 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“We have made a list of items we need to purchase in order to repair the ship.  It’s mostly tools and a few basic supplies.”  Qui-Gon sighed as he handed the list to Karen who looked it over.  “The problem obviously is that we don’t have any of your money with which to purchase these items.”

“Why not just use the Force with these primitives,” snapped Maul from the sofa.  “Make them pay for it!”   It was after dinner and the recovering patient sat in the living room with the others, yet apart from everyone, only because Qui-Gon insisted that he come out and be hospitable.  Maul grumbled and complained and kept to himself, stretched out on the sofa. 

“That’s against the Code my young Sith,” remarked Qui-Gon patiently.  “We want their cooperation, do we not?” 

Maul rolled his eyes in disgust. 

“Need I remind you of our agreement, Lord Maul?”  Qui-Gon’s tone was unmistakable. He was already having doubts as to how well this was going to work out with the Sith. He wasn’t sure his own patience would hold out long enough to get back to Republic Space.

Maul glared back at the Jedi Master, a slight sneer on his lips.  But the Sith said nothing.

Karen smiled at Qui-Gon, “Well, Ellie is the only one with any money here.  You’ll have to ask her.”  All eyes turned to her and she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.  “It sounds to me like you’re looking at maybe a couple hundred dollars’ worth of tools and supplies.”

“Elissa?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Please, just call me Ellie,” she said with a sigh.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at her then at the other ladies.  “Is that a lot?” Obi-Wan finally asked.  Karen nodded. 

“Is that a problem?” asked Qui-Gon concerned.

Ellie pulled the list from Karen’s hand and quickly glanced over it.  “Don’t you Jedi ever carry any money?” she remarked under her breath.

“We have Republic dataries… um … credits,” offered Obi-Wan hopefully.

Ellie rolled her eyes.  “No, it’s not a problem,” she remarked flatly as she looked back at Qui-Gon, “though we are going to shop for sales!”  She looked the list over again more carefully.  “We’ll have to go into Payson to buy this stuff though and one of you gentlemen will have to go with me to carry it all.”

“How far away is this _Pay-Sun_?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Payson,” she corrected, “is a little over eighty miles and should take us about an hour and a half to get there.  We should leave early, about eight tomorrow.”  Ellie looked over the list again.  “I don’t think you’re going to find everything on this list though.”

“We’ll just have to improvise with what we can’t find.”  Qui-Gon shifted in his chair, realizing the enormity of the task in front of them as well as the slim chances that they would succeed.  So many obstacles, so many variables and so many potential problems faced them.  It was all up to the will of the Force, that much was for certain.  The only thing he knew now was that the Force was here, though it was different than what he usually experienced.  He believed there was a reason they had landed here, but as he cast his mind into it, he could find nothing specific, nothing with which to be sure of his actions; only a vagueness about their destiny and that strange muddiness and haze.  He didn’t understand why the Force was so unpredictable here.  He would have to try again later and hopefully more forthcoming answers would be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan and Ellie returned late the following afternoon, having successfully found most of the items on the list, or at least parts that could be used as items from the list.  It had been a pleasant trip with Obi-Wan, though he didn’t seem to appreciate the rugged nature of traveling by Jeep over badly weathered roads.  He also didn’t seem to place much trust in Ellie’s driving abilities.  He probably would have preferred to drive, but she refused, thinking of trying to explain any insurance claims that might come up.  Though, on the way back to the cabin, he seemed more relaxed than on the way out.

They spent most of the trip chatting about American popular culture, though the subject of Ellie’s best friend Kim came up more often than randomly possible.  She found it amusing.  She liked Obi-Wan and thought the two of them made a good couple.  She also knew Kim needed someone gentle and good, which she was sure Obi-Wan was.

As they turned the last corner, from the street into the dirt drive that led to the cabin, Obi-Wan made a strange noise, sounding almost like a discontented sigh.  Ellie looked at him strangely as she dropped the Jeep into second gear to make the grade up the hill.  At the top, the sharp left led right to the cabin – and to a driveway full of official cars! 

“Damn!” Ellie exclaimed, too late as they had been spotted.  She couldn’t help but look surprised as the Sheriff’s deputies waved her over to park the Jeep.  She stopped it amid a collection of Sheriff’s cars, a couple of plain sedans and a large black Suburban with tinted windows and government plates on it.  “This is not good,” she muttered under her breath.  “Now what, Jedi?”

“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan said softly as he opened his eyes.  “I’m sure Master Qui-Gon has everything under control.  We must simply follow his lead.” 

Two Deputies came forward, one at each door.  “Ma’am,” said the one at Ellie’s door, tipping his hat toward her.  “What is your business here?”

“I’m staying here,” remarked Ellie, attempting to sound more annoyed than scared.  “Why are you here?”

“We’re investigating a … situation here.”  He smiled at her.  “May I have some identification Ma’am?”  He held out his hand, waiting for her to give her some ID.

Ellie grimaced and turned towards her purse, pulling it from underneath a bag full of supplies.  She looked over and saw the other deputy eyeing the load, and she began to worry.  Taking her wallet out of her purse, she pulled out her driver’s license and grabbed her work ID badge, hoping that being a fellow government employee might help ease the situation.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-Wan hadn’t moved.  He had no ID of course. 

“Where is your identification, sir?” asked the other Deputy.

“You don’t need to see my identification,” Obi-Wan said in a smooth monotone voice, waving his hand slightly.

The Deputy looked at his fellow officer, “We don’t need to see his identification.”

“Let us pass into the house,” Obi-Wan added softly.

“Let them pass into the house,” the Deputy said, backing away from the door.

Obi-Wan and Ellie both got out of the car, before the deputies escorted the two of them inside.  Opening the door for her, the deputy again tipped his hat to her, obviously finding her attractive.  She grinned ruefully, thinking of all times for someone to find her attractive.  She looked around and saw all the girls in the kitchen and Qui-Gon sitting at the dining room table, government agents talking to him, but no Maul in sight.  That was good, she hoped, yet she wondered where he could have hidden.  The Jedi could possibly be explained, but a tattooed Zabrak?

One of the agents stood up from the table and walked toward the two of them.  “Who is this?” he asked coldly, pulling his dark suit into order.

Ellie could hardly keep back a look of irritation, attempting to cover it with a quiet cough.

“This is Elissa McRae,” the Deputy standing behind her stated.  “She says she’s staying here.”  He handed the ID’s that Ellie had given him to the agent.  Another agent came forward and led Obi-Wan off over to the dining room, seating him next to Qui-Gon.

“I’m agent Mark Ramos, with the FBI,” he stated flatly, looking over the pictures, comparing them to the woman standing in front of him.  “So, you work for the State?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied.  This seemed rather obvious, given her ID badge.  Idiot.

“And you are the one leasing this cabin?” he asked.

“Yes, the lease is in my name.”

“Rather expensive for you, isn’t it?” he offered, looking at her, watching for her reaction.

Ellie gave one.  “I don’t think that’s any of your business,” she snapped back.  She watched his eyes open up in surprise, obviously not the reaction he expected.  “It just happens that the owners are family friends,” she added, thinking she had better try to keep her cool in this situation.

“And they are?” the agent asked, straightening his tie up as he stood up to his full height, trying to intimidate her.

“Dwaine and Rona Gannett.”

The agent looked over at the deputy. 

“Yes, they do own this cabin and the one at the bottom of the hill.  They’ve been in the community a long time.  I’m acquainted with them as well.”  The deputy replied looking at Ellie then smiled again.  She smiled back slightly, in appreciation for him backing her up.

 

“And where were you just prior to coming here?” Agent Ramos continued.

“Wal-Mart.”  Ellie snapped, as she turned from the Deputy to the FBI Agent, unhappy about all this questioning.  “Can I ask to what all this pertains?”

“We are investigating a suspicious airplane that may have gone down in the area.”  He looked at her again.  “Where were you Friday afternoon at about 3 o’clock?”

“I was at work,” she paused, adding, “in Phoenix,” figuring he wouldn’t understand that part.  “I didn’t get here until after ten that night.”

“Did your friends here say anything about a strange noise?  Suspicious characters?”  The FBI Agent’s questions didn’t stop.

“Not that I remember.”  She shrugged her shoulders, hoping desperately she wasn’t over-acting.  She watched as Agent Ramos suddenly had a strange, glazed look on his face.  She instinctively looked at Qui-Gon, who simply smiled a little at her. 

Ellie looked around the room quickly, noting that all of the Agents and Deputies and various government agents suddenly had strangely blank expressions, their eyes all looking a little glazed over.

“Thank you for your time, Miss,” Agent Ramos suddenly stated flatly.

“Ma’am,” the Deputy said to Ellie, smiling again.  “I’m Deputy John Martin.  If you see or hear anything unusual, please don’t hesitate to give us a call.”

“Thank you, Deputy,” she said, smiling back.  He tipped his hat again and walked down the porch stairs and got into his cruiser.  She waved good-bye to them, watching all the cars turn out of the driveway and head down the dirt road to the main road.  She sighed softly, grateful that ordeal was over with, and turned around, almost walking right into Darth Maul.

He simply sneered at her.  “Fools!” he muttered as he turned and walked back into the cabin.

“You should be happy they are fools, Maul!” Elli replied as he glared at her.

“We should all be grateful they were not the most … strong minded individuals,” Qui-Gon stated.  He looked at Obi-Wan.  “Did you get all the supplies we need?”

“Most of them, Master,” Obi-Wan replied with a slight sigh.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ………… [ Chapter 5 ]


	5. Bonds of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi and Sith discuss the bounds of what is and is not allowed by the Jedi Code in their present situation and end up asking the ladies how it is they know about them in the first place.

####  “Life is a compromise between fate and freewill.” 

The Roycrofters

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Yeah, … and the Deputy just gave Obi-Wan the strangest look,”  Ellie smiled, “then he had a sort of blank look on his face.  It was just ….”  She turned and watched Maul enter the room.  The other girls turned around as well, all of them watching him swagger through the kitchen. 

Maul said nothing, smirking to himself as he glanced back at the ladies, enjoying being the center of attention.  He walked across the room, over to the stove and smelled the food cooking on it, wondering what it was they were going to feed him.  Normally, he was very particular about what he ate, but given the circumstances, he didn’t have much choice, having to make due with what was put in front of him. 

“It’ll be ready in about twenty minutes,” remarked the woman who had clumsily almost walked into him on the porch earlier, the same one who had interrupted his meditations the day before and had refused to bring him his tea.  She gave Maul an annoyed look and turned back to her friends.  “Like I was saying …”

“What is this?” Maul asked flicking his hand over the unrecognizable food.  All he could tell was that it was some sort of meat mixture, but he had never smelled anything quite like it before; spicy, yet sharp and distinct.  He actually looked forward to trying it, though he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“It’s dinner, what does it look like?” she snapped back, glaring at him.  The others looked at her in a mixture of confusion and semi-shock at her audacity. 

He slowly turned around and examined her more closely.  Using the Force as best he could, he tried to probe her again looking her up and down as he did so.  No one spoke to him like that.  Only his Master had ever been so blunt with him.  Unsuccessful, his lip rose in a slight sneer as glared at her.  She didn’t back down and just continued to glare back at him.  Most cowered before him, just as her friends were doing now, frightened at his slightest glance.   She smirked back before turning her back to him to speak with the others again. 

This angered Maul even more.  He walked deliberately over towards her, his most intimidating expression on his face, his eyes aglow with his anger.  But, despite his anger, he was also curious about her; Elissa, the one who would dare to speak to him in such a manner.  The other girls were watching him, not her and she finally turned back to see him walking toward the group.

“I’ll … I’ll go … set the table,” muttered Kim quietly, as she ran into Karen in her attempt to leave the room.  Karen and Debby nodded and mumbled their agreements to leave and help Kim, leaving Elissa alone in the kitchen with the Sith. 

She simply looked at him, a look of resignation on her face and sighed.

Maul stood there for a moment, hands on his hips.  Looking her up and down, he had a slight look of disdain on his face.  He finally lifted his chin in an arrogant fashion.  “Are you always so disrespectful to your superiors, woman?”

“My name is Elissa, though I prefer Ellie.”

Maul bowed to her slightly, he was beginning to respect her strength and her fiery character.  “Then Ellie … are you always so disrespectful to your superiors?”

“You were the rude one!”  She watched Maul’s expression change from arrogance to surprise.  “What the hell makes you my superior?  The fact you are a Dark Lord of the Sith?”

“Yes,” he replied smoothly.  Again, he had the distinct impression that she knew who he was and what the Sith were exactly; perhaps even more clearly than the Jedi.  “And what do you know of the Sith?” 

“I know enough.”  She grinned and turned away from him, walking towards the stove to stir the food.

Maul was even more surprised now. Sensing her better now, with some real effort on his part, he found she did know of the Sith and she knew of him.  As he considered his response, a sudden wave of pain and nausea came over him and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were trying to hold himself together.  He saw her turn back around and watch him, then indicate to him a chair he could rest in, though she said nothing.  He hated being seen as weak, like this, like he was now.  He sat, and called the dark-side to him, to control the pain, reciting his mantras.  He didn’t want her to look at him, not like this.  But, he opened his eyes up again to see her still looking at him, still concerned about him.

“Would you like some of Qui-Gon’s tea?” she asked.

Maul nodded then watched her turn and prepare some of the healing tea the Jedi Master had made for him.  He hated to drink it, but he had no choice if he wished to recover, if he wished to have revenge on the Jedi.

“Is everything okay in here?” Obi-Wan asked as his head popped around the corner of the doorway.  He turned and looked at Maul sitting in the chair.

Maul sat straight up and looked back at the Padawan, his usual scowl on his face, pretending nothing was wrong. 

Elissa turned to the Jedi, “Yes, everything is fine.  I’m just making some tea.”  She turned back to her task and started humming as she poured hot water into the teapot.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly and disappeared behind the doorframe.

Maul turned and watched Ellie approach with the cups of tea, handing him one without saying a word though her expression spoke volumes.

“Thank you,” he replied stiffly.  It was a very difficult thing for him to say, but then there was also more than one thing he was thanking her for.  She could have, even should have, told the Jedi of his problem, of his pain and weakness.  The Jedi had asked the women to do just that.  Yet, she hadn’t said a word.  She hadn’t lied to the Jedi either, which would have been a sure tip-off for them.  He watched her sit across from him and smile at him, and he looked at her with a new appreciation as he sipped his tea.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat out on the front porch, Kim and Karen were with them, talking, discussing the day’s earlier events.  Obi-Wan held Kim’s hand softly as they sat next to each other on the large swing.  Qui-Gon felt comfortable, even at home in this otherwise strange environment.  He enjoyed being with these new people, these new friends.  He glanced at Karen and gave her a soft smile, noticing how pretty she looked in the soft moonlight.  He watched her smile back then avert her gaze, her face suddenly flush.

“What do you ladies do, besides live in this cabin?” Qui-Gon asked, looking from Karen to Kim.

“I work as a receptionist in a small supply store,” Kim said, looking at Obi-Wan.  “I really don’t like it, but …” she shrugged her shoulders.  “It pays the bills.”

“And you?” Qui-Gon asked, squeezing Karen’s hand slightly. 

“Pharmacy clerk,” she said, “part-time only, thank God!”  She smiled.  “I also play guitar and earn some extra money setting up the equipment for some friends of ours in a band.”

Qui-Gon smiled warmly.  “You’re a musician?” he asked softly, watching Karen nod.  “I would love to hear you play.”

The thud of heavy military boots broke the mood as Maul walked out onto the porch, probably to get some fresh air, Qui-Gon reasoned.  Though he wasn’t happy with the sneer on Maul’s face as he looked at the group.

“Ladies, would you please excuse us,” Qui-Gon said softly, looking from Karen to Kim.  “We need to have a word with Lord Maul.”  He watched Maul turn his back to the group and lean his weight against one of the posts on the porch.  Qui-Gon didn’t like what he was sensing from the Sith and he especially didn’t like the way he was affecting and frightening the girls.

“Of course,” Karen replied with a smile, then she looked up at Maul and her expression changed to fear.  She looked over at Kim and they nodded to each other and both got up and left the men to discuss whatever it was they were going to discuss.  They gave the Sith a wide berth on the porch, avoiding him as much as they could physically.

“You two seem to be making yourselves quite at home here,” remarked Maul without bothering to turn to look at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan’s face start to turn red with anger at what the Sith seemed to be implying.  He shook his head at the Padawan, indicating to Obi-Wan to calm himself.  “Maul, we need to discuss the arrangements in this house.”

Maul turned and looked at the two Jedi with a smirk on his lips.  “I believe your arrangements are set, Jedi.”

“How dare you ….!!!”  Obi-Wan glared at the Sith, his hand reaching for his lightsaber.

Maul leaned back and crossed his arms in across his broad chest, glaring intently at the Jedi Padawan.  He obviously enjoyed watching him react like this.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon said with an angry edge to his voice, enough to make the Jedi turn and look at his Master. 

Obi-Wan sat back down on the swing and simply glared at the Sith.

Qui-Gon continued. “We must decide how we are to deal with our situation and the fact it will take us some time to repair your ship.”  He paused and looked back at Obi-Wan, still seething, flicking his fingers against the lightsaber nervously.  “I had not realized, until this afternoon, exactly how much danger we have put these ladies in. Our mere presence is hazardous for them.”

“And what do you suggest, Jedi?  We leave and you try and convince someone else to aid us?” 

“It’s not likely, Master,” Obi-Wan added.

“No.  I suppose it is not,” Qui-Gon sighed. 

“Besides, they offered their help of their own free will,” Maul continued.  “Which is how you wished it, is it not?”  He watched Qui-Gon reluctantly nod.  “Then any problems caused by our presence are of their own choosing.”

Qui-Gon sighed again and looked back at the Sith Lord.  “You are right Lord Maul.  They do this of their own free will.”

“Perhaps you are becoming too involved with that woman,” remarked Maul coldly as he again leaned against the porch post.

“Perhaps you are correct, my young Sith.  However, my feelings tell me otherwise.”  Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan who nodded slightly in agreement, he obviously felt the same thing toward Kim as he had toward Karen.  “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Does not the Jedi Code forbid such … affairs?” asked Maul, a false sincerity in his tone. 

“It forbids attachment,” replied Obi-Wan, by rote it seemed.

“Aaaaahhhhh,” purred Maul with a slight nod of his head. 

“We must act honorably at all times,” remarked Qui-Gon with an eye toward his apprentice.

“Of course you must,” added Maul, unable to hold back a grin now.

“And we will _all_ act honorably with these ladies,” Qui-Gon stated, looking directly at Maul.

“Have I behaved in any other manner, Jedi?”  Maul simply looked back at Qui-Gon then at Obi-Wan, obviously enjoying their predicament.  He paused for a moment, looking inside the cabin, watching the women busying themselves before looking back at the Jedi Master.  “Have you Jedi not wondered about these women?” he asked, offhandedly.

“What do you mean, Maul?” Qui-Gon looked at the Sith, knowing he was taking the bait.

“They know about us,” Maul started.  “They know about the Jedi and the Sith.  They know about you Master Qui-Gon Jinn and they know even more about you Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  He nodded at them.  “Do you not find that … unusual?”

“They know of you too Maul,” remarked Qui-Gon.  He watched the Sith nod his head in agreement.  “And yes, I do find it unusual.”

“They are not Force sensitives,” remarked Maul casually.  He looked inside the cabin for a moment.  “And their technology is… rudimentary.  Certainly not advanced enough for them to even know of the existence of the Republic, let alone any of us specifically.”

“I hate to agree with him, Master, but he’s right.  They knew our names, they knew we were Jedi, even before we had introduced ourselves,” Obi-Wan commented, a worried look on his face.  “They found it amusing.”

Maul looked surprised.  “Amusing?”

“Yes.  Kim and Debby were the first ones to see us.  They believed we were actors in some sort of joke.”  He shook his head as he looked at Obi-Wan then over at Maul.  “It doesn’t make any sense.  They said we were in a ‘movie,’ whatever that is.”

“Kim said it was a type of entertainment.  Like the television,” Obi-Wan offered.

“We must find out more of this,” Qui-Gon stated, this much was obvious to them all.  “I can’t believe this is by accident.”

“There are no accidents or coincidences.  Only the will of the Force,” remarked Maul, looking back at both Jedi seriously.

Qui-Gon looked surprised at Maul’s words, as did Obi-Wan, and he nodded in agreement.  Agreeing with a Sith?  This was not what he had expected.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Ladies, may we have a word with you?”  Qui-Gon started.  He stood at the end of the sofa, looking at all five of the girls, gathered in the living room.  Obi-Wan and Maul stood behind him, watching the exchange.

“What is it?” Karen asked, looking up at the Jedi Master, a smile on her face. 

“We wish to know how you know us,” Qui-Gon continued, shaking his head slightly.  “How can you possibly know who we are?  Each of us?”

“It is rather hard to explain,” Ellie replied softly, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

“You were all in a movie called _Star Wars_ ,” remarked Karen, looking from Jedi to Jedi then just briefly at the Sith.

“What is this _Star Wars_?” Maul snapped, glaring back at Ellie.  She was the one who seemed to know the most about this subject.

“Is it really that important?” Karen asked, standing up and moving next to Qui-Gon, taking his hand into hers.

“Yes, of course it is,” he replied, wondering how she could think it not important. 

“You were all in the movie together,” Debby remarked, “like we said before.”

“I wish to see this movie!” Maul said, glaring at Debby, watching her shrink down.

“You can’t.”  Ellie remarked while not looking at any of them.

Maul walked over to her, stopped directly in front of her and glared.  “Why not?”

“It’s not in the theaters any longer,” Karen said softly.  The Jedi and Sith glanced quickly at one another.

“It’s also not out on tape yet either,” Kim remarked.

Ellie looked at the others girls.  “Guess we could show them a bit on the web?”  Her expression was less than enthusiastic.  She shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips.  “You won’t be able to see the whole thing, but you’ll get enough of an idea I think.”  She stood up and walked into her room, returning a few minutes later with her laptop, plugging it into the phone line and dialed up her ISP. 

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Maul all crowded around behind her as she sat at the dining room table, waiting for the connection.  “This is going to cost me a flippin’ fortune,” she mumbled under her breath and shaking her head.  Kim and Karen took places next to the Jedi, Karen holding Qui-Gon’s arm, all of them watching the screen.

A moment later the screen flicked to life and the ISP intro screen appeared.  She typed in her name and password.

“Primitives,” muttered Maul as he leaned forward, looking at the screen.

Ellie entered the web address for the official Star Wars site and waited.  Then there was a slight gasp from all three of the visitors as they saw their own faces staring back at them from the opening page.  She stretched around and looked at them as best she could, “I told you it was difficult to explain.”

“By the Force….” Qui-Gon whispered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 6 ]


	6. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie disagrees with Qui-Gon about the path to the Dark-Side of the Force and Maul discovers he has a "thing" for Ellie after all, though he isn't quite sure what it is. Then things get interesting.

####  “But for those obstinate questionings  
Of sense and outward things,  
Fallings from us, vanishings;  
Blank misgivings of a creature  
Moving about in worlds not realised,  
High instincts before which our mortal nature  
Did tremble like a guilty thing surprised.” 

William Wordsworth

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The next day was more relaxed, at least they had no more unexpected visitors.  The Jedi spent the morning beginning to plan how they would cannibalize the old transport ship for parts.  Maul spent the time recovering some more, laying on the sofa mostly and sleeping occasionally. 

Upon waking later in the afternoon, he found himself alone in the living room.  He wondered briefly, if they had left him alone in the cabin, though he doubted it.  He got up feeling stiff and needing to move around a bit.  He walked over toward the kitchen, he was thirsty and wanted to get some water.  But, he stopped before entering the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  Watching.  Watching her.

Ellie stood in front of the sink, trimming vegetables for the evening meal.  He could hear her humming quietly to herself as she worked.  Today she wore her hair tied up, though it was so long, it flipped back down from the clip she used to hold it in place, grazing her shoulders slightly, keeping the hair off of her neck.  A way only she wore, he noted.  The other girls all wore their hair differently, even Karen, whose hair was almost as long as Elissa’s.  Somehow, this style suited her.

Maul looked over her figure; lean, strong and agile he remembered from watching her move.  He looked out the window and saw the other girls outside on the back porch, talking to the Jedi no doubt.  Those women were like every other woman he had ever met or known.  They were afraid of him.  He could look at them harshly and send them scurrying in all directions.  But not Elissa, he turned and looked back at her.  Ellie as her friends called her.  Not for lack of trying on his part.  Maul had put even more effort into trying to intimidate her, but she refused to be daunted or at least to act like it.  What little he could sense of her, she was intimidated by him, she understood his strength, his power, she just refused to show any weakness.  This impressed Maul and he had to admit to himself that he was attracted to her.  He smiled slightly and wondered if had met her on Coruscant, if he would be attracted to her there?  Few attracted him, most women were weak, most people were weak, but he noticed it in women more.  Weakness disgusted Maul, and that is what he sensed most of the time.  The few women he had sensed that were strong, tended to lean towards the dark side, though Elissa, he decided was more neutral than anything, not entirely light nor dark, rather a unique mixture of the two….

“Are you just going to just stand there staring at me?” she asked, not turning around to look at him or even interrupting her work.

“If I wish,” he replied.  Stepping towards her, he watched her continue to work, cutting and peeling the carrots.  He wondered how she had known he was there.  He had made no sound.  But as he walked toward her, he saw a reflection of the doorframe in the window over the sink.  “Tell me you dislike it when I look at you?”

“No more than you, when I look at you, I suppose.”  She tossed another carrot into the bowl. 

Maul stood right behind her now and looked at her more closely, how she worked, how she stood, how her hair bounced as she cut the vegetables.  He had a sudden urge to touch her.  He took one finger and ran the back of it down along the nape of her neck, feeling the soft hair and smooth skin.  It was part of her he could easily touch, and a part that invited his touch, an erotic part.  A soft flow of energy passed between them. 

She jumped back away from him, dropping the carrot and grabbing her neck with her free hand, staring at him with wide-open eyes.

He looked deep into her blue eyes for the first time; blue, the color of the H’ya blossom of his native Iridonia.  Why this thought entered his mind, he didn’t know.  It had been years since he had been to Iridonia.  It was a part of his past, something that was unimportant, to be forgotten, or so he had thought.  He put a slight smile on his face, as he wasn’t sure really how to react, and bowed to her slightly.  “Milady.”  He turned abruptly and left her alone in the kitchen, wondering what had happened.

He quickly walked outside to the front porch and stood for a few moments, staring at her Jeep, then he started pacing the length of the porch.  He needed to think, needed to meditate on what had just occurred. 

He had never felt energy like that with a woman, with anyone for that matter.  It was from the Force, that much he knew, but it was a soft and gentle energy.  It felt good.  He cursed and swore in his native Zabrak.  Was this the same thing that Qui-Gon had mentioned the day before, regarding Karen?  He still wasn’t sensing the Force fully, as he did before encountering that Force Storm.  He felt that in regards to the Force, he was smothering under a blanket.  He could still sense it, sense others, yet it was shrouded, not fully revealed as things usually were.   If not for that, he knew he would understand better what had just happened.  At least he was not alone in this, he reminded himself.  He had overheard Obi-Wan complaining to Qui-Gon about the same thing.  About that same haziness that he himself felt.  Perhaps it was something with this planet that caused these problems.  He couldn’t be sure. 

He looked up into the sky and watched the Monsoon storm clouds start rolling in.  The blue of the sky reminded him of Elissa again, her blue eyes.  In the known galaxy, blue eyes were rare.  Indeed most of her features were rare, light skin, light reddish hair, blue eyes.  Even among humans she was in the minority.  Maybe that was why he was finding himself attracted to her?  No.  There was more to it than that.  He shook his head as he began pacing again. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maul reluctantly ate dinner with everyone, though he would have preferred to stay alone in his room rather than listen to all the mindless chatter that occurred at a table full of women and Jedi.  Though, he admitted to himself, he really didn’t mind being near Elissa.  He sat at one end of the table, as far from everyone as he could get, staring at his food while he ate, pretending to ignore them even while he listened carefully.  The more information he had the better.  His interest perked up when Debby brought up the subject of the dark-side of the Force. 

“Yes Debby, there is a path to the dark-side,” Qui-Gon began, looking thoughtful and serene.  “It is a journey, like with the light-side of the Force.  The path of the dark-side is the quick and easy path to power.  It is more seductive.”

Maul almost choked on his stir-fry as he looked over at the Jedi Master in disbelief.  Quick?  Easy?  There had been nothing quick or easy about his training nor about being a Sith Lord.  Over fifteen years of training; training under Lord Sidious, always learning, always working, never relaxing for a moment lest he be punished severely.  “More seductive I will grant you, Jedi,” he paused.  “However, as far as quicker and easier – I think not!”  He turned and looked at Obi-Wan, having sensed his disbelief.  “And what do you know of being a Sith, Padawan?”  He watched Obi-Wan’s face turn blank.  “Though, you did taste of the dark-side once,” Maul smirked, “Did you enjoy it?”

The apprentice’s face turned red from embarrassment and anger.  Apparently he remembered all to well the incident Maul was referring to in the Theed generator station when he saw Maul strike down Qui-Gon.  Obi-Wan had thought fatally at the time. 

“Did you feel the power surge through you Jedi?” Maul taunted.  “Did you not feel more powerful than you ever had before?”  Maul sneered at the Padawan.

“Enough Maul!” Qui-Gon ordered.  He looked at both men and shook his head.  He sat up straight in his chair and took a deep, calming breath.  “Master Yoda tells us that ‘fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; and hate leads to suffering.’  Once we give into fear and stop having faith in the living Force, we start down the path to the dark-side.”  He glanced at all the girls.

Kim, Karen and Sandy looked interested and nodded along, muttering among themselves how true it was, that they understood it.  Debby looked a little reluctant, but indicated that she understood. 

Maul sat there shaking his head, but didn’t say a word.  They would never understand the truth, he told himself.  Why bother to argue the point? 

“And is this always true Master Jinn?  Does fear _always_ lead to anger and anger _always_ to hate and hate _always_ to suffering?”  Elissa asked, breaking the silence at the table, looking intently at the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon looked at her thoughtfully.  “Yes, it is true.”  He put down his napkin, placed his hands together and rested his chin on them.   “I sense that you are doubtful though, Elissa.” 

“I think that’s the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard.”   The look on her face was serious. 

The other girls gasped and looked at her with shocked expressions and Obi-Wan gave her a troubled look.  She glanced at Maul who suddenly had a smirk on his face. 

Maul looked back at her then at Qui-Gon.  “I am not influencing her, Jedi.”

“Why do you say this Elissa?” asked Qui-Gon, his voice full of concern.

“Because it’s the truth,” she said.  She pursed her lips and thought for a moment.  “You have pointed out one path from fear to anger to hate to suffering, but aren’t there other paths?”  She paused, as if waiting for an answer.  “I’m afraid of being mugged walking to my car from work.  That makes me angry.”  Qui-Gon nodded.  “It could also make me more aware of my surroundings, to be more cautious or park my car in a better location.  Or it could induce me to take some Tae Kwon Do classes or to buy a gun.  It could also make me decide to ask my cute co-worker to walk me to my car, starting a relationship.  It could ….”

“I understand the point you are trying to make, Elissa.”  Qui-Gon sighed.  “But my comment is still true.” 

“Master Yoda’s comment,” she pointed out.  “And how can that be?  How can you say it is always true, if it doesn’t work with what I just said?” 

“She has a point there, Jedi,” added Maul.

“The Buddhists believe suffering is the cause of fear, the cause of anger, and the cause of hate.”  She looked from face to face.  “That everyone suffers, it’s part of life.  When we hurt, we lash out in anger and hatred which only causes more suffering.”

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, blinked then glanced at his apprentice.

“Fear, anger and hatred are all natural emotions… are they not?” she asked looking at Qui-Gon, then Obi-Wan, then Maul.  All nodded in agreement.  “Isn’t the lesson more about how we handle these emotions, rather than worrying about going to the dark-side the moment we feel fear or anger?”

“We’re not going to get anywhere with this conversation,” remarked Obi-Wan as he stood up and started to clear the table.  The girls, disliking the argument, also quickly got up to help. 

Qui-Gon remained, staring at Elissa, trying to understand her.  He liked her and respected her, but he thought she was difficult; posing troubling questions.  Questions he couldn’t easily answer.

She simply smiled at them and then turned to look at Maul.  He gave her a slight, approving nod.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, the others went for a walk along the road, to the small lake at the end of town, leaving Elissa alone to watch over the Sith.  Maul returned to the living room to watch some of this television that the others had talked so much about.  He sat on the couch, put his feet up on some pillows on the table and clicked the remote, surfing through the cable channels over and over.  American popular culture didn’t impress him much.  He held his right hand over his stomach, somewhat protectively.  Though mostly healed, the wound still hurt him, something he would never admit to though.  He pushed the pain to one side.

Elissa, sitting on the other end of the couch with her computer, punched away on the keyboard, ignoring everything else around her.  Her boss had called her earlier in the day, Maul remembered the heated conversation she had had with him, complaining about being called back to work from her vacation.  Ellie had not been happy, she still wasn’t happy.  Now she sat, reviewing her files and he sensed this was the last thing she wanted to be doing.  She glanced at him then the TV, rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate back on her work. 

Maul, flipped through the channels again, occasionally looked up at Elissa, watching her work, curious as to what exactly it was that riveted her attention so fully.  Finally, he pulled himself up and leaned towards her, looking over her shoulder.  Spreadsheets?  Numbers?  “I thought you were playing a game?” he commented, his front horn brushing deliberately against her loose long and wavy hair. 

“Nope,” she replied, as she brushed her hair back behind her ear and out of the way, before continuing to enter numbers.  “Well water levels and irrigation data.”

He sensed her desperately trying to disregard his being so close to her and he looked at her with a wry smile on his face.  “How interesting.”  He sensed her rising anxiety.

“Enthralling.”  She laughed.  “But, I have to testify on these numbers tomorrow, so I had better get them right.”

“So that is what you do to earn all that money?” he remarked, inching closer to her.

“Yeah, I’m rich, you know!”  She joked and continued entering numbers from her notebook.

“Your friends believe you are,” he ventured, as he touched her hair ever so slightly, feeling the soft strands roll between his fingers.  A wave of nervous energy ran through her, breaking her concentration.  He grinned, enjoying it.

“That’s just because I budget better than they do.”  She looked up to find him staring at her, looking deeply into her eyes.

“You surprised me, arguing with Master Qui-Gon like that.”  He gave her an appraising look.  “Not many will disagree with a Jedi Master.”

“Not even when they are wrong?”

“No.”  Maul shook his head slightly, reached up and touched her face very lightly, just with his fingertips.  “Besides, they are never wrong.  You are not like the others, Ellie.  You are … unique.” Then he backed away and waited for her to respond. 

\-------------------

Ellie just sat there, stunned by his touching her.  Surprised at his remarks.  She blushed and didn’t know what to say or do.  So, she tried to return to her work and ignore how closely this Lord of the Sith was sitting to her.  She took a deep breath to clear her head.  Instead of returning to irrigation formulas, she found her mind wandering to the subject of Darth Maul and what his kiss would be like.  She looked at him, not able to help herself.

“Are you sure you want that Ellie?”

She blushed again.  Damn, he could be annoying.

He smirked, but said nothing.

She glared at him, angry with him and his attitude. Damn his mind-reading abilities.  “What does it matter to you what I think, Maul?  My thoughts are my business, not yours!”

“Even when they concern me?”

“If I don’t act on it, what the hell do you care?”

He suddenly took a hold of her face with his left hand, holding her jaw firmly and moved it closer to his.  She saw him flash a devilish grin as caressed her cheek for a moment, then he pressed his lips to hers.  He kissed her, hungrily, passionately for a very long moment, biting her lower lip ever so slightly as he pulled back.   Then he pushed her back against the sofa.  “Now that you know what my kiss is like Ellie,” he smirked, “now are you satisfied?”

No. 

She was anything but satisfied.  His kiss had been exciting, seductive, and more exhilarating than anything she had ever felt before.  It made her breath hitch and her face flush.  It was delicious yet strong and made her feel alive.  Very alive.  She wanted more. 

She also wanted to slap that arrogant expression right off his face.  She wasn’t going to admit that she enjoyed it to him.  She blinked and took a deep breath hoping to clear her mind.  Closing her laptop, she stood up and looked down at him.  “That was nothing special,” she lied. 

His expression was a mixture of annoyance and surprise.   Then his dark lips formed a slight smile as he finally sensed she was lying.

His look angered her even more.  It embarrassed her that he obviously sensed the truth about how attracted to him she was.  Did he also know of the sheer amount of time and money she had spent on her obsession with the Star Wars character?  Someone who wasn’t even real?   But now, he obviously was real and sitting in front of her.  Smirking.  Finally, Elissa could stand it no more and she walked out of the room, went to her bed and lay down, wishing she could hide.  Suddenly she was very grateful at having to go back to work the next morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elissa left early.  Very early, 5 a.m. to be exact.  She had told Kim that she would be gone for at least two days, maybe three.  She didn’t see the Dark Lord watching her walk down the driveway in the early morning light.  She didn’t notice him standing in the window watching her load the Jeep or drive off.  She didn’t hear the Sith Lord speak a few words of a Sith prayer, hoping to protect her on her journey.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 7 ]


	7. Is a Jedi Allowed to Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have issues with their hormones. Maul is amused.

####  “Is this her fault or mine?  
The tempter or the tempted, who sins most?” 

**Shakespeare: Measure for Measure** ; Act 2, Scene 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Over the next several days, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan worked hard at disassembling their ship to scavenge parts for the _Infiltrator_.  They carefully scrutinized each piece, organizing and preparing, making minor repairs and generally salvaging as much as they could from the old cargo ship.  Meanwhile, Maul began to prepare his own ship for the necessary repairs, refusing to allow the Jedi to touch his ship without his being there.  The thought of them touching it, almost intimately, disgusted Maul to no end.  Yet, both Jedi and Sith realized there was little choice.

After a long day of work, the two Jedi sat out on the front porch to get some fresh air and to relax after their dinner.  Karen and Debby were excellent cooks and were complimented on their food more than once.  Now the Jedi Master leaned back on the swing, his hands folded gently together lay on his stomach as it worked at digesting the delicious meal.  Obi-Wan sat on the chair next to his Master and leaned back as well, fingers laced behind his neck as he looked up and inspected the spider webs in the far corner of the porch.  

The quiet was broken with the sound of heavy boots on the wood planking which could only be the Sith.  Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see Darth Maul walk along the edge of the porch to the far corner, where he settled against the post, one leg hitched on the railing.  Qui-Gon leaned back down and briefly contemplated the existence of the Sith.  How had they survived for a thousand years without being found? Why did Maul become a Sith?  How had his Master found him?  What had his training like?  How had the dark-side preserved his life after being cut in two by Obi-Wan?  Qui-Gon frowned slightly, realizing the Sith would never voluntarily answer his questions.  A smile came to his face as he sensed the coming of Karen and Kim then heard the screen door open and close and the slight footfalls of the girls.  He next felt Karen’s hand over his own as she sat down next to him.

“What’s going on out here?” Kim asked, looking at her friend then glancing at the Sith, who simply looked at her dispassionately.  She looked quickly away.

“Not much,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling back at Kim.

“Ellie just called,” Karen started, “told me it was hot down there today – 110 Fahrenheit.”

“Is that hot?” Qui-Gon asked, unsure what the number really meant.  He only knew the numbers given didn’t correspond to numbers he understood.  Fahrenheit? It made no sense.

“Yeah,” Karen laughed, and Kim joined her.

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Qui-Gon laughed.

“She said testimony is moving along well and that she should be back on Friday,” Karen added.

Maul smiled slightly then stood up and walked back along the porch and back into the cabin.

Obi-Wan looked back at Qui-Gon.  “He seems rather pleased with the news.”

Kim and Karen exchanged worried glances before turning to look at the Jedi Master.  “What does that mean?” Kim asked.

Qui-Gon noted the immediate concern of the girls for their friend and tried to smile.  “We both sense that Maul is attracted to Elissa.”  He put his hand softly over Karen’s smaller hand and caressed it gently.  “Don’t worry, Ellie is an intelligent woman.  She knows better.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Kim as well.  “You know we won’t let anything happen to her.” 

Kim nodded slightly, still a concerned look on her face.  Then Obi-Wan leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  Kim giggled and the two of them stood up, and hand in hand, walked back into the cabin leaving Karen and Qui-Gon alone in the peace and quiet.

“You don’t really think anything will happen do you?” Karen asked softly.

“You mean with Maul and Elissa?”  Qui-Gon shook his head.  “No, Karen.  Ellie is too smart for that, though she is attracted to him as well.”  He caressed her hand some more.   “Besides, what could Maul possibly offer her?”

“I don’t know… Ellie has had a ‘thing’ for Maul long before you all arrived.  She’s been into Star Wars for years.”  Karen sighed.

Qui-Gon put his arm around her and held her close.  “That was make-believe, Karen.  This is reality.  I’m sure Ellie will realize the difference before anything bad happens.  She’ll see Maul for what he really is.  She’ll realize the truth.”  He smiled at her.  “I’m right, you’ll see.”

Karen’s lips made a slight smile as she nodded.  “How much longer do you think you’ll be here?”

“At least five more of your weeks, possibly six or seven.  Repairs are proceeding slowly.”  He frowned slightly.  “It is hard to judge with all the components we have to build from scratch.”  He turned and looked at her again, and smiled.  “But I don’t want to talk about that now Karen…”

She smiled.

“I would rather talk about us.”  He reached up and caressed her face for a moment, touched her hair, running his fingers through it.  “You are so beautiful Karen, so artistic… so alive.”  He leaned over and pressed his lips softly to hers, feeling their warmth and softness, enjoying her kissing him back.  His arms reached around and pulled her closer to him.  Her arms held him tight.

Finally Karen broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath, smiling as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the Jedi Master.

“It is the Force you feel Karen.  I feel it strongly with you as well.”  He kissed her again softly then backed up.  “I would like to get to know you better.  I would like to take our relationship a step further.”  He smiled at her, caressed her face again, enjoying it, enjoying what he sensed from her.  “Would you stay with me tonight, Karen?”

She blushed and smiled again.  “Perhaps though, it would be better for you to come and stay with me.”

Qui-Gon smiled back.  “Ah…yes, having Darth Maul in the same room would make the situation rather awkward.”  He laughed.  Having to share a room with the Sith was uncomfortable enough, annoying even.  He didn’t really wish to add this dimension to the situation.

Karen laughed as well and hugged him, rose to her feet and took his hands into her own, pulling him up. 

As they walked down the hallway towards Karen’s room, Qui-Gon stopped suddenly.  “I need to get something.  You go ahead.   I’ll be right there.”  He kissed her and playfully pushed her slightly towards her room.  He opened the door to find Maul sitting near the center of the room, facing his small shrine, meditating.  Qui-Gon frowned, feeling the dark-side so profoundly was always disconcerting.  The closest he could describe it was being thrown into a freezing cold zero-g room without warning.  It was simply nauseating.  He quickly walked to his bed and grabbed his pillow and a few of his personal effects, and started to walk out, hoping to do so before Maul said anything.

“So then Obi-Wan and Kim are not the only ones to enjoy themselves tonight?” Maul asked firmly, not moving in the slightest.

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks and reached out with the Force, sensing that his Padawan and Kim were indeed in the throes of passion.  “It is not your business Maul!” Qui-Gon said, sounding irritated, which he now was.

“I did not say that it was,” Maul commented coolly.  “I merely asked a question.”

“And what is your point?”

“I simply wish to understand, Master Jedi.  You admonished me to treat these ladies with respect.”  He turned slightly and looked up at Qui-Gon.  “Yet, you Jedi use these women for your own selfish pleasures.”

“We are not using them!” Qui-Gon snapped.

“No?  Then what are you doing?”

Qui-Gon looked at Maul harshly, hating having to explain anything to the Sith.  “We are exploring relationships Maul.  Close, personal, relationships.  Something that you know nothing about.”

“That may be true, Jedi, but your explorations lead you to weakness.”  Maul said disapprovingly.

“If that is what your Master taught you, then he was sadly mistaken.”  He pulled his possessions closer to him.  “With the right person, closeness and love can give one strength, Maul.  Something you will never understand.”  He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, cursing himself for his harsh and inadequate explanation as he sensed the Sith’s satisfaction with the turn of events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon entered Karen’s room after knocking on the door and awaiting her answer.  He saw her sitting on her bed, still clothed and with a large grin on her face.  He sensed her excitement and anticipation at the coming event, and he suddenly felt inadequate, especially after what Maul had said. 

His expression did not go unnoticed by Karen.  “Did Maul give you a hard time or something?” she asked.

“He merely made a few comments,” Qui-Gon soothed as he tossed his pillow down on the bed and placed his other items on the nightstand.  “Nothing to worry about,” he continued as he sat on the bed, facing Karen.  He saw her confused expression, sensing her curiosity about what Maul said.  Qui-Gon sighed softly and touched Karen’s hands, slowly caressing her long fingers.  “He doesn’t understand relationships Karen.  I don’t believe he has ever had a relationship with anyone besides his Master.”  He looked into Karen’s blue eyes, saw the softness in them, sensed her caring soul.  “He only sees others as tools for his own use.  He believes a deep and caring relationship with someone else leads to weakness.”  Qui-Gon frowned slightly, feeling a sense of loss and sadness for Maul.  He saw the opportunity that was once Maul, twisted and shaped into something dark and evil.  He would never know what love was; never experience that sort of closeness with another person.  Maul would never allow it to happen.  Karen caressed his arm, bringing him out of his pondering thoughts. 

“And tell me Master Jinn, why are you not married?”

Qui-Gon smiled with the sudden jarring question and in the way she had addressed him, making herself sound so serious.  “Because I am not.”  One of the corners of his mouth rose in a half smile and he touched her face for a brief moment.  “It is difficult for a Jedi to marry.”

“Obi-Wan told Kim that it was forbidden.”

Qui-Gon shook his head.  “No.  It is not forbidden.”  He remembered Obi-Wan telling the Sith the same thing a few days earlier.  But the Sith had either known or sensed that it was not true, though to his credit, Maul had said nothing.  “It is not encouraged for Jedi Knights to marry.”

“And relationships?” Karen asked, now curious.

“They are discouraged as well, I am afraid.”  He sighed again, feeling uncomfortable with this subject.  He had hoped to start the evening out on a more pleasant footing.  That was not happening. 

“So you are breaking your oath, by being with me?”

“No, Karen.  It is not forbidden to have a relationship or even to marry.  It is simply discouraged because it can distract a Jedi from the Force and from his purpose.”

“So I am merely a distraction?” Karen asked, sounding rather harsh.

Qui-Gon sensed her anxiety over the situation and reached over and caressed her cheek.  “No, Karen.  You are not a distraction.  You are a wonderful woman, with whom I wish to spend more time with and to get to know better.”

“And where will this lead?”

“I don’t know.”  He shook his head slightly.  “I don’t know. I only know I feel the Force strongly when I am with you.  It is as if the Force wishes for us to be together.”  He smiled and pulled her close to him, and kissed her soft and inviting lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul was still meditating in his room as a smile of satisfaction swept across his lips as he sensed Karen and Qui-Gon release themselves into a momentary ecstasy.  He found the whole situation beyond amusing.  It was all so typical of the Jedi, he mused, to say one thing and do another, twisting everything around to suit their own personal pleasures.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 8 ]


	8. Gammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie returns to the cabin and finds Maul is glad to see her return.

####  “But that thou none lovest is most evident;  
For thou art so possess’d with murderous hate…” 

Shakespeare: Sonnet X

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

For five days, Maul had worked, assessing, noting problems and preparing the _Infiltrator_ for their return trip.  He could hardly stand being around so much of the light-side of the Force as Qui-Gon continued the daily and nightly Force-healings.  He began to think of all of this as a trial, the ultimate test for him as a Sith.  He had to suffer through this to achieve his final victory, which he had no doubt he would have.  It would make him stronger in the end.  That is what he reminded himself, before, during and after each episode.

For five days he had been busy, but he had to admit to himself he had had a hard time concentrating on his work.  By mid-afternoon Friday, Maul found himself pacing the length of his cockpit instead of working on the electrical wiring.  He was unable to clear his mind of that woman.  Elissa.  Elliee.  She had been gone for five days now and was due back late this afternoon.  Why was he suddenly so anxious about her arrival?  He didn’t understand it himself.  He knew she was fine; she had called up a couple of times since she left to check on things. 

He found the whole situation very curious and a bit disconcerting.  He had never missed anyone’s presence before in his life, not that he could remember anyway.  Perhaps when he were a child he had missed his Master’s presence, though that was hardly true now.  He checked the chronometer again and sent out a probe in the Force to see if she were anywhere near, hoping she would come back earlier than expected.  Nothing.  He shook his head and hoped he had not been obvious over the last few days about what he was going through regarding this woman.  He laughed quietly to himself, thinking that was unlikely since the Jedi were so pre-occupied with their own women to even notice him.  But still, this was not something he wished the Jedi to be aware of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost dark and Elissa should have arrived at the cabin by now. He stood out on the porch to get some fresh air, his hands grasping the railing. The crisp cool air cleared his mind and he went back inside, feeling slightly chilled and planted himself in the chair by the front window.

When he finally did hear the unique sound of the Jeep pulling up to the cabin, he made a quiet sigh and sat back down on the sofa, trying to look disinterested as she opened the door.  However, he couldn’t help but look up at her, to watch her enter the cabin, to see her face again, to see her eyes.  His heart raced ever so slightly as her eyes met his, first – before the others, and she smiled.

\---------------------

“Here!” Ellie said as she pulled out a couple of bottles of wine from her bag – handing them to Kim and Karen.  “Thought we might enjoy ourselves tonight.  I want to celebrate getting away from work for another few weeks!”

“How did it go?” Kim asked, reading the label and smiling.

“Four and a half days of mind-numbing testimony.”  Ellie shook her head.  “God, I hate lawyers!”  She put her bag down and helped Karen as she set the table.  “Every little detail, every file, every claim, every stockpond!  It was unbelievable.”   She glanced into the living room and saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quietly discussing something.  She also saw Darth Maul, who was staring back at her, a strange look on his face.  She shook her head and turned her attention back to Karen.  “How was it really while I was gone?”

“Oh, you mean the boys?”  Karen laughed.  “It was alright.  Not too many disagreements and only one real fight.”  She smirked.  “Maul and Obi-Wan – who else?  Good thing Maul doesn’t have his lightsaber!”

“Yes, it is probably safer for everyone!”  Ellie laughed as she looked back out into the living room.  Maul was still watching her, a slight smile on his lips. 

Once dinner was ready, Ellie sat down along the middle of one side of the table, and was very surprised when Maul sat down next to her, rather than at the far corner of the table, as was his usual place.  She watched him bow to her slightly as he sat, pulled the chair gently forward and took the napkin, unfolding it gracefully into his lap; his manners were perfect this time.  She blinked a few times, trying not to be obvious about the shock she felt at this.  Turning to her friends, she noticed how closely Kim and Obi-Wan were sitting next to each other and she couldn’t help but laugh when they started making eyes at each other.  She just stared as Obi-Wan took Kim’s hand into his and caressed it softly.  Karen just gave her a little smile, before she made a quick glance to Qui-Gon, who smiled warmly back at her and took her hand into his before he looked up at everyone seated at the table. 

Obviously, more had gone on than Kim or Karen had told her.  This was good though.  It almost felt like a big family.  Something she really missed.  Her girlfriends were family, but somehow having the Jedi, and yes, even the Sith, made it feel more complete.  Turning, she saw Maul still staring at her, still smiling ever so slightly.  She sat back and listened to the animated conversation as everyone talked and enjoyed themselves, and she wished this could last forever. 

Eventually though, it had to end and the table had to be cleared.  Since Debby and Karen had done most of the cooking, Kim, Sandy and Elissa volunteered to do the cleaning up.  Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both volunteered to help, but were told to go sit in the living room like good boys.  The truth was that their help was actually more work for everyone else.  Maul, in his usual arrogant manner, didn’t bother to ask, just made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

Their continuing conversations in the living room were interrupted more than a couple of times with bursts of laughter from the kitchen, until Debby could stand it no more and went to join them.  Maul looked at Qui-Gon and Karen sitting comfortably with one another, gave them a harsh glare, then looked at Obi-Wan just as another burst of laughter came forth.  “Women,” he muttered. Qui-Gon smiled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the girls had finished in the kitchen, they returned to the living room and Kim sat with Obi-Wan while Karen remained with Qui-Gon.  Ellie, bored with the TV programming, and not feeling like reading anything, finally pulled out a backgammon set and asked if anyone would play her.  Debby agreed, though she mumbled that it wasn’t her favorite game, however TV usually bored her as well.  Soon after their game began, Maul moved behind Elissa and watched.  Watched her.  He remained close behind her, touching her occasionally, seemingly just to remind her that he was there.  He was teasing her again, she decided.  Despite the distractions, Elissa won the first game against Debby and they began their second. 

Finally, Ellie could take his closeness no more, at least not without comment.  While Debby took her turn throwing the dice and figuring her next move, Ellie turned and scooted back slightly, facing the fearsome Sith Lord.  She smiled and placed her hand gently on his knee.  “Perhaps you would like to try?” she asked, caressing his knee just slightly, just enough to tease him back.

“I do not play children’s games,” he replied arrogantly. 

Ellie smiled sweetly as she suddenly took Maul’s hand into her own, looking at it, inspecting the intricate tattoo patterns on the back and the slightly calloused palms.  She wondered if this was due to his extensive training and noted that they too exuded his strength and power.  She was actually a bit surprised that he let her touch him in this manner, doubting anything like this happened often – if ever. 

“Too bad,” she replied mischievously as she looked into his surprised eyes.   “I guess these hands just weren’t made to do anything as mundane as throwing dice.”  She squeezed his hand slightly.  “Or your mind to do anything as simple as play a children’s game.”  She placed his hand back into his lap and turned around to take her turn. 

Ellie soon won the second game as well, and Debby looked up at Maul - hoping he would relent and allow her a graceful exit.

“Alright Elissa, I will try your game.”  He sneered disparagingly.  “I hope you are not a sore loser though.” 

She smiled back at him and shook her head.  “So sure of yourself Sith?”

Debby smiled, glad to let someone else try, giving up her seat willingly to sit on the sofa and watch the movie now on TV. 

Maul then stood up and moved across from Ellie.  As he sat down, he reached across the table and touched her face gently.  “Sith do not fail,” he said as his fingers grazed her lips, “or lose.”

She quickly regained her composure by explaining the rules and insisted that Maul not use the Force to win or influence the dice and he grudgingly agreed.  She won the first game easily, surprising and annoying Maul, who prided himself on his abilities.  The look on his face as he lost was something she would never forget. 

The second game began and she won the first move then looked back at him to make his move.  He smiled at her softly as he threw the dice and moved his checkers.  They took several more turns, advancing their counters along the board.  Several more turns and he finally had the upper hand.  This time he won.  She smiled and congratulated him. 

Maul grinned and stood up triumphant. He smiled slyly at her, and took her hand, pulling her towards the door, indicating that he wished to go outside with her.  She followed willingly, though she was unsure of what he wanted, yet too curious to refuse.  He led her out the front door and around to the side porch of the cabin before he stopped.  The night air was crisp and clear and the sweet vanilla scent of the damp Ponderosas was present and almost overwhelming in the quiet of the moment. 

He reached up and touched her face again, finding her nervous.  He smiled, and then surprised her by pushing her hard against one of the posts on the porch, holding her forcefully in place, her wrists held tight in his powerful grip along the railing.  “Why are you attracted to me Elissa?” he asked his tone distant, a little menacing.

She looked up at him, confused and a little scared.  Her wrists hurt, he was holding them so tight and she was uncomfortable being held like this against the post.  She wasn’t sure how to answer and his aggressiveness had surprised her, though she realized it shouldn’t have. 

“I am not a Jedi, Ellie.”  He moved closer, pressing his body against hers.  “I am Sith.  I _take_ what I want.”   He brushed his lips lightly, seductively against her face, and then moved his head back to look at her, but still holding her tightly.  “Most find me abhorrent, terrifying.  You do not.  Why are you different?  Why are you attracted to me?”

She looked at him, fear and excitement in her eyes.  “I don’t know Maul,” she shrugged a little. “I just am.”

He growled at her, threateningly, baring his teeth slightly.  “Why?”

Her eyes took in the fearsome expression on his face.  “Your strength and grace.”  She paused, trying to think, though her mind was a muddle.  “Your darkness and beauty,” she sighed, looking into his eyes, gold and red, and sparkling with the energy of the moment.  “I don’t know.  I just find myself terribly attracted to you.  I can’t explain it.”

\--------------------

He reached out to her using the Force.  She was being as honest as she could in her confusion, the confusion he had caused.  “Elllie, I am a Sith Lord and have pledged myself to the Sith Order.  I am the Heart of Darkness and the Destroyer of Worlds.”  He glared fiercely at her.  “More than the others, you know this Ellie. You understand this!” 

She looked back at him with her deep blue eyes, nodding slightly.  “Yes, I know.”  She unsuccessfully tried to wriggle her wrists free from his grip, continuing to look at him closely.  “Am I supposed to be repelled by the truth?”  He didn’t respond, just looked into her eyes.  “Then may I ask why are you attracted to me, Lord Maul?” 

Maul was rather startled by her question and didn’t reply.  He didn’t know how to reply.  He wasn’t used to being addressed like this by anyone, let alone a woman. 

She smiled slightly, obviously noticing that he didn’t seem to know what to say.  “You seem to enjoy my company as well, even teasing me.  Why?  Why are you attracted to me?”

He let go of her wrists and brought his hand up to her face again, touching her cheek, before bending down and pressing his lips against hers, fervently, passionately.  His arms reached around her and held her tight and he felt her arms slide up and against his chest and then around to his back, wrapping tightly around him.  It felt good to him, very good.  Her kiss was sweet and stronger than he believed it would be. 

Then he let go and backed away from her.  He gave her an approving smile then walked away, knowing she desired more, deliberately leaving her wanting.  She intrigued him.  He couldn’t read her like the others.  She didn’t cower in fear at the sight of him, didn’t try to stay away from his presence.  In fact she welcomed it.  These were things Maul had never experienced before.  She was truly interested in him, he realized that now.  She liked him as he was.  No one had ever liked him, been attracted to him in this manner.  Many women found him sexy, interesting, and of course powerful.  But never before had a woman that had actually spent some time with him, been interested in him as a person not only as a man.  This was new, different and something he wished to explore further.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 9 ]


	9. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and Ellie is confused. Later, she and her friends visit the Infiltrator and have a picnic lunch with the Sith and the Jedi.

#### “I think you are in very great danger of making  
him as much in love with you as ever.” 

Elizabeth Bennet to sister Jane. 

 **Pride and Prejudice** by Jane Austen

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Breakfast was awkward for Ellie.  After the episode on the porch the previous night, she didn’t know what to say to Maul, so she said nothing.  She didn’t understand him in the least, wondering whether he was teasing her, or wanted her company or not.  She sat at the corner of the table, watching Kim and Obi-Wan flirting with one another endlessly and growing very annoyed with it.  Qui-Gon and Karen looked at each other softly, like lovers.  Her mind was otherwise occupied though with the events with Maul, to really pay attention to them.  Did he like her or not?  Was that asking too much from him?  Why would he be attracted to her anyway?  Surely, he had his pick of women, all of them assuredly more interesting and more beautiful than her.  She hated being toyed with.  Why was she doing this to herself?

Maul sat at the other corner of the table, scowling as usual.  Though, Ellie did notice that when he looked at her, the scowl softened to a slight frown.  The usual topics of the progress on the _Infiltrator_ and shortage of parts and supplies came up.  Maul’s usual comments about the primitive conditions on the planet were brought up yet again.  Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan chastised him as usual.  Debby and Sandy had to leave right after breakfast to return to the city and to their jobs.  Vacation time for them was over.

After sending them off, the two Jedi and one Sith went to work on the _Infiltrator_ , leaving the other girls behind again.  Lunchtime rolled around and the girls decided to surprise them with a picnic lunch.  Ellie had to admit she was excited about this, as she had never seen the infamous _Infiltrator_ , except of course in the movie.  Kim and Karen said it was impressive, though she thought they were rather easily impressed.  They packed up the sandwiches, snacks and drinks and walked the now well-beaten path to the ship.

As they approached the ship, the sheer size of it surprised Ellie.  It appeared larger than the dimensions given in all the Star Wars literature.  It was also much sleeker and more sinister looking, having a much darker metallic shimmer than she had imagined.  As they approached, the Jedi having sensed their arrival, walked down the ramp to greet the girls, and indicated to Elissa that Maul was still inside and that perhaps, she should get him, while the others found a spot nearby to eat.  She left the basket there on the ramp, and walked inside the main hold.

“Maul?” she called.  She looked around, not daring to touch a thing. It was rather dark inside and it took several moments for her eyes to adjust to the lower light level.  She wondered where he was, as he didn’t respond.  Her instincts told her that he wasn’t far away, that he was somewhere in the cargo hold, watching her.  She looked around again.  Nothing.  He was teasing her again, she knew it.  She heard a noise on the far side of the cargo bay.  She turned towards it, but didn’t see him there.  She was now even more convinced that he was nearby. 

She sighed and suddenly felt two arms wrap around her from behind, one hand over her mouth, the other held tightly around her waist.  There hadn’t been a sound, not even the rustling of fabric from his tunic.  She jumped in fright, but quickly forced herself to be calm.  She knew Maul wouldn’t hurt her, and then she heard him quietly laugh at successfully startling her. 

He pulled her close to his body and moved his mouth to her ear, brushing his lips against it.  “You are not easy to surprise Elissa,” he whispered.  He moved the hand from her mouth, caressing her face and neck, stopping at her shoulder.

She took a deep breath.  His touch was so powerful, so sensuous and seductive.  She wanted more of his touch and she wanted more of him.  Ellie wanted this feeling to last forever.  His strong embrace, his touch.  She felt her resolve to be strong melting away with each second he held her like this, with each breath.  She simply wanted to touch him more, to kiss him again, to look into those eyes, to hear that voice whisper to her.  She took one long deep breath and cleared her mind.  “We brought you lunch,” she finally managed to get out, pointing outside.  He let go of her and turned her around.  “We had better get down there before the Jedi eat all the food!”  She smiled at him and started to turn to go back down the ramp. 

He took her hand and pulled her back to him.  He grabbed her jaw, making her turn and face him again, forcing her to look in his eyes.  They stood there, staring at one another for a long moment before he changed his grip to a caress, running his fingertips along her cheek.  Ellie closed her eyes, enjoying the sheer pleasure of it.  She wanted to stay there, to touch him and have him keep touching her, to get lost in his embrace.  Again she cleared her mind.  She also wanted to get lunch, as he wouldn’t touch her like this in front of the Jedi, and she would be able to maintain her control, which would not be true if they continued this.

“To whom do you belong Elissa?” 

“What?” she answered, a bit shocked at his question.

“Surely, you must belong to someone.”  He paused.   “Someone who obviously does not take great care of you, as he should.  Who is he?”

“Jealous?” she teased.  “Curious about the competition perhaps?” 

“Competition?” he snapped.  “Am I not superior to any suitors you may have?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” she replied sarcastically to his arrogant statement.  “I don’t belong to anyone anyway.”  She shook her head.  “I belong only to myself Maul, only to myself.”

He smiled broadly, but his expression was one of surprise.  “No man in your life?” 

“Nope.”

He touched her chin, nodding slightly.  A wry smile played upon his face as he took her hand and led her down the ramp to join the others for lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They gathered on the thick grass in the shade of the Infiltrator, spreading out two large blankets that the girls had brought.  The girls broke out the baskets, pulling out sandwiches and utensils, plates and glasses.  The fruit, cheese and wine came last.  The six of them made themselves comfortable. 

Maul sat on the far end of the larger blanket and watched in growing disgust as Obi-Wan and Kim continued with their looks and kisses.  Karen and Qui-Gon sat very near one another as well, Qui-Gon’s arm carefully and lovingly draped around her, Karen looking very content.  He shook his head.  He didn’t understand the girls’ attraction to these Jedi.

Maul cleared his mind as he leaned back on one arm with his legs stretched out, relaxing in the cool breeze.  He looked over at Ellie, as she finished pulling things out of the one basket she had carried, and smiled.  He made a slight motion with his hand, indicating to her that he wished for her to sit with him.  She smiled back and nodded very slightly, and sat down with her legs tucked under her on one side.  Elissa served his food and poured his drink, and he surprised himself as he remembered to say _thank you_!  She obviously appreciated that small kindness on his part though. 

They didn’t speak much while eating, though Maul couldn’t help but look at her, watch her and enjoy her being so near to him.  He wondered very much why she was alone, finding it curious that she had no controlling influence in her life, belonging to no one.  She was intelligent, pretty, determined, things he liked.  Perhaps human men did not find these attributes attractive or desirable.  Or perhaps she was simply too strong-willed for some men, even most men.  He smiled, remembering the first time he had really spoken to her, ordering her to bring him tea.  If she hadn’t minced words with him, it was doubtful she would with anyone.  He looked at her again, watching her eat and talk with her friends.  He felt … something, … something he couldn’t define.

“Lord Maul, how long before you finish with the trans-relays in the cockpit console?” asked Qui-Gon suddenly, breaking Maul out of his thoughts. 

“About four hours,” he replied casually.  “It would take less time if I had someone to assist me,” he offered Ellie with an inviting look.

“Yes, Maul is right, it would take us less time if you ladies helped us,” smiled Qui-Gon while looking at Karen, hugging her closely.

Karen smiled.  “I would be happy to help.”  She looked to Kim and giggled slightly, “This is exciting.”

Kim looked at Obi-Wan a little nervously.  “I’m not any good with the sort of thing,” looking a little embarrassed at her admission.

Obi-Wan gave her a hug.  “You’ll do fine Kim.”  He looked at all the girls.  “And it really would be a help.”  Kim smiled and nodded a bit reluctantly.

Maul tried to hide his revulsion at the idea of these other women working on his ship too.  He only wanted Ellie to help, under his direct supervision.  What were these Jedi thinking?  He swore to himself in Zabrak and tried to come up with a way out of this. 

“How are the repairs going?  How long before you have finished?”  Elissa asked, glancing from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan to Maul.

“Repairs are going well,” started Qui-Gon.  “Though, it all depends if any major problems are found as we move forward.”

“With any major problems we will be here a lot longer.  Especially considering the primitive conditions,” remarked Maul coldly, not looking up from his glass.

“And the primitive people?” asked Elissa tersely.  Maul looked back up at her immediately with a surprised expression, sensing her anger.  She was obviously tired of his comments regarding her home world and its conditions.  Though, essentially she was correct in her assessment of his views.

“You aren’t _that_ primitive,” offered Obi-Wan quickly, trying to ease the situation.  He saw Kim give him an annoyed look.  He looked back to Elissa who was now glaring at him so he looked down to his empty plate.

“No, of course not.  And it’s always handy to run into friendly natives, isn’t it?” Elissa snapped.

“That’s not the way I meant it, and you know it!” shouted Obi-Wan in his own defense.

Just then, Maul reached for the wine bottle, hoping to keep out of it.  He preferred it if the Jedi were the target of her anger. 

Elissa glared at him and shoved the bottle hard into his hand.  “Why would you want to allow us primitives anywhere near your ship?”

He smiled slyly back at her as he poured some of the wine into his glass.  “If you were primitives, you can believe I would not let you anywhere near my ship.”  He put the bottle down and made a small salute to Qui-Gon.  “On the other hand, I must make an exception for the Jedi.”

Elissa made a ‘huuummpph!’ then smiled at Maul’s joke.  Who would have known the Sith had a sense of humor?  Karen and Kim laughed and she saw the Jedi also crack a couple of slight smiles.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 10 ]


	10. Can a Jedi Disapprove?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ellie enjoy some time in the cockpit of the Infiltrator. However, the Jedi do not approve.

####  “Don’t let us make imaginary evils, when you know  
 we have so many real ones to encounter.” 

Oliver Goldsmith

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

After lunch, Maul gave Elissa her much anticipated tour of his ship.  He was proud of his ship, and pointed things out to her that even the Jedi did not know.  He boasted about all the modifications he had personally made to the _Infiltrator_ to make it even more Sithly.  The tour began in the cargo-hold and ended in the cockpit, where he had been working before lunch.  Now he had to finish replacing the trans-relays. 

He sat on the floor near the main console and told her to sit down too, then he began explaining and showing her what needed to be done.  Pulling himself all the way under the console, he began pulling the next relay, which she took and set aside.  He then began asking for specific tools, which she handed to him.  They worked like this for quite a while, as she kept asking questions about the technology and what specifically he was doing.  He explained it all as best he could to her, very patiently, especially for him.  He was impressed at how fast she learned, even in such an alien environment as this and with such advanced technology.  Then the last relay in the juncture gave him problems. 

“Ellie, I need you to hold this dataport connector out of the way,” he said from under the console as he scooted over to allow her down there.  She pulled herself down and then next to him and he placed her hand where it needed to go on the dataport, holding back the loose and unsecured connections.  “Hold that back,” he ordered.  She did and he pulled the last relay out finally.  He turned to put it to the side so he could begin the final adjustments. 

When he turned back, he saw Ellie still there, holding the dataport connections.  She was staring at him again, her mind obviously on more pleasant matters, given the small smile on her lips.  He reached up and pulled her hand away.  “You can let go of it now,” he chided.  He pulled his hand slowly back along her arm.  He sensed her heartbeat quicken as did her breathing. 

He caressed her face with his fingers, outlining her features, sensing she enjoyed it as much as he.  Why he enjoyed this so much, he didn’t know.  These were human customs, this touching, caressing and.  Though, many other species partook of these same pleasures, he was now discovering they were pleasures.  Before this, he generally considered it a waste of his valuable time.  Yet with Ellie, he desired this as much as she.

He smiled at her, caressing her face then outlined her lips with a fingertip, his other hand grasped her firmly about the waist, as he moved closer to her.  He leaned over and kissed her waiting lips, finding her delicious.  She pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss, and he heard her moan softly as she reached around to hold him.  He panted soft kisses slowly along her face and down to her neck, tasting it with his tongue.  She sighed holding him closer.  He kissed her again on the mouth, then moved back to her neck a moment later, finding its softness, its warmth exciting, its texture smooth and her scent delightful. 

“It must be hard to admit you take pleasure in such things with a primitive creature like myself,” she asked, still obviously a little angry with the words spoken earlier. 

He lifted himself back up and looked into her blue eyes, running his fingers along one side of her face.  “This would not be happening if I did not consider you worthy.”  He leaned down and kissed her again.  He did consider her worthy of his attentions, and few were ever worthy of that.

“Maul? …Maul?  Have you finished with those trans-relays yet?”  Obi-Wan’s bright and enquiring voice broke through the quiet. 

“I am busy!” Maul growled angrily.  He then glared at Ellie who was unsuccessful in stifling her laughter. 

“Sorry?  You’re what?” Obi-Wan asked as he poked his head around the cockpit.  His eyes opened wide in surprise as he looked down under the main console and saw the two of them lying next to one another.  Maul was on his side glaring back at him, one hand holding Elissa by the waist, his legs entangled with hers.

“I said I was busy,” Maul repeated slowly and coldly, scowling at the unsuspecting Padawan.

“Oh … ooohhh,” Obi-Wan stammered as the situation began to register on him, then he saw Elissa scoot out from under the console and laugh.  “Oh… I’m sorry,” he added sheepishly, his face turning a bright pink color.

“It’s okay.  I uh, …. I … have to get back to the cabin anyway,” Ellie replied.  Her own face was quite flushed.   She made a quick smile at Obi-Wan then a more meaningful one back at Maul before disappearing behind the doors to the lift.

Maul moved out from under the console as well, and quickly stood up.  “Are all you Jedi so dense?”  He glared at the Padawan and poked an accusing finger at him before placing his hands on his hips, taking an aggressive stance.

“No . . . I mean… oh, never mind.”  Obi-Wan looked over at the lift where Elissa had disappeared into, and a look of dismay crossed his face as he looked back at the Sith Lord.  “How can she … uh?”  He shook his head at the thought of Elissa and Maul together, but didn’t continue with his commentary.

“What? Do you think all women like soft and gentle…” he raised his hand at the Jedi, attempting to find the correct word, “…Jedi?”  He sneered at the astonished Padawan. 

“I just don’t understand why she would be interested in you.  That’s all.”  Obi-Wan’s expression was true to his feelings.

“Believe it or not, Padawan, many women are attracted to me.  Even Karen and … Kim,” Maul smirked.  He watched Obi-Wan’s face flush.  He knew it as well.  “Do not worry, Jedi.  Neither of them are of interest to me.  Though … ”

Obi-Wan just glared at Maul. 

Maul smirked even more and he wondered if the Jedi was ever going to figure out that he was trying to make him angry, trying to make him taste of the dark side again.  And that it was working.

“Master Qui-Gon wants a report on those trans-relays,” Obi-Wan stated cooly, trying to control himself.

“I will give him my report when I have finished here.”  Maul snapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Elissa, may I have a word with you?” Qui-Gon asked softly as she finished with the dishes after dinner.  He stood patiently behind her, arms crossed and hands tucked deep inside the sleeves of his tunic. 

“Yes, of course.”  She noted the concerned expression on his face, tossed the towel on the counter and turned around, leaning against the sink counter.  She saw the look on Qui-Gon’s face and had noted a similar look on Obi-Wan’s as well.  She wondered if it had to do with him seeing her and Maul in the _Infiltrator_ earlier. 

“I would prefer to speak with you … outside.”  He motioned for the back door as he gave a quick glance toward the living room, making sure Maul wasn’t going to saunter on in. 

Ellie made a face, having a sinking feeling that the next conversation would indeed be about her and Maul.  She walked quickly toward the door, opening it and walking out on the back porch, waiting for him as she leaned against the railing.  The cool, crisp air was heavy with the smell of damp leaves and pine needles.  The monsoon rains had been rather heavy that afternoon, and the standing puddles reflected the moonlight.  “What is it?” she finally asked as she heard the screen door shut quietly.

“Obi-Wan told me what happened earlier,” he said softly. 

“Nothing happened earlier,” she snapped back, angry at his presumption.  She saw the disbelieving look he gave her and somehow knew he was probing her with the Force, which angered her even more.  “Maul and I kissed.  That’s all.”

“I sense you are attracted to him.”  Qui-Gon did his best to keep his expression blank, but they both knew he was discontented with the whole idea of their mutual attraction.  He watched her nod her head slightly as his frown grew.  “Elissa, you do not know what you are getting into.  Darth Maul is a Sith Lord.  He is evil.”  He paused and looked into her eyes as he took her hands into his, like a worried father.  “Maul is incapable of loving you, ever.  He will only seduce you, use you, and hurt you.  Nothing of the dark-side, such as he is, is able to nurture or to have an honest and caring relationship.” 

“And how do you know this, Qui-Gon?  How do you know he is incapable of love or of caring for someone?”

“Because he is Sith, Elissa!”  He sighed in frustration.  “He only wants the darkness.  He only desires that which gives him power.”

Elissa gave him a disbelieving look, though she knew and understood that it contained a grain of truth.

“He will have his fun with you, Elissa, then he will cast you aside.”

“And what are you two doing with my friends?” Ellie asked harshly.

Qui-Gon looked hurt with what she implied. 

“Surely, you don’t plan on taking Karen or Kim with you?  You don’t plan on marrying them, or even having a long term relationship.”  She looked up at him expectantly, wondering if he was going to interrupt her.  She knew she was being mean, and a small part of her enjoyed it, but she was also speaking the truth.  “You and Obi-Wan will just have your fun until it is time to leave.”  She leaned back against the railing and crossed her arms.  “How is that any different from Maul?”

Qui-Gon pursed his lips, obviously thinking, searching for a suitable response to her difficult questions.

“Well?”

“Maul is evil. We are not.”

“He isn’t evil,” she said softly, unable to explain her reasoning.  It was just what she felt.  She did understand why Qui-Gon would think that, having almost been killed by Maul, but she still didn’t see Maul as evil, just for opposing the Jedi.  “He is dark, I will agree with that.  And he may well be trying to seduce me Qui-Gon, but I am not naïve.”   She sighed and looked up into his eyes as she pulled her hands back, feeling a bit claustrophobic in his presence.  “I am just attracted to him.  That’s all.”

“How can you be attracted to evil?  To darkness?  It doesn’t make sense Elissa.”  He stood up straight and looked down at her, the worried expression still there.  “You’re an intelligent woman, think about it!  He has nothing to offer you, Ellie.  No love.  No future.  Only pain, anger and suffering.  I am only trying to keep you from being hurt,” he paused and shook his head slightly, “or worse.”

Elissa understood perfectly well what Qui-Gon was implying.  Perhaps being physically hurt by Maul, possibly raped or even killed.  She shook her head, as she didn’t believe it.  While she knew he was capable of great violence toward his enemies, she thought he would be too honorable to do such a thing with her, or to the other girls for that matter.  “I don’t believe he would do anything like that with me,” she replied angrily.  She turned up and glared at him, “and this is really none of your business.”

“You know he can do those things, Ellie.  You know what he is capable of, and you understand his darkness better than most do.”  He shook his head again.  “Elissa, think about this.  How can you truly want to have a relationship with someone like that?”  He paused and smiled, “Ellie, you can do better than him, I know...”

“And how can she do better than me, Master Jinn?  With a Jedi perhaps?” came Maul’s smooth and angry voice from the back doorway.  He stood there with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face, glaring directly at a startled Qui-Gon.  He stepped forward toward Elissa, putting one arm possessively around her shoulder.  “And you Jedi, know nothing of me!”  He looked down at Elissa and smiled before looking back up at Qui-Gon.  “She understands more than you, with all your strength in the Force.”

“Elissa.  Please.  Consider what you are doing.” Qui-Gon said softly, looking even more worried. 

“And she is also correct in that this is none of your business.”  Maul continued glaring harshly at Qui-Gon, as he stood up taller, taking a more threatening stance. 

“I am simply trying to enlighten her, Maul.  I want her to know the truth of the situation and the truth about you.”

“You are trying to influence her, Jedi,” Maul shot back.  He shook his head slightly.  “You simply cannot understand how she can be attracted to me.  You Jedi are so narrow minded, that you cannot comprehend how anyone could view the universe differently from you.”

“I am enlightened to the truth Maul, not narrow minded,” remarked Qui-Gon with a hint of anger.  “The dark-side holds no interest for me,” he paused and looked sadly down at her, “though it obviously does for Elissa.”  He stepped back and looked at her.  “Remember what I said, Elissa.  If you change your mind, I am most willing to help you.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, “I appreciate your concern Master Qui-Gon, but I must make my own decisions.”

The Jedi glared at Maul again, looked at Elissa and bowed slightly before returning to the inside of the cabin.

“Elissa,” Maul said softly, sensing what was going through her mind, “You know I am not the way the Jedi believe me to be.  You know I am more honorable than they believe.  The Jedi cannot separate the doctrine from the man, and it colors their thinking.”

She turned around and looked out onto the back pasture behind the cabin, looking at the trees on the far end, but not really focused on them.  “I know, Maul.”  She stopped then looked over at him, as he moved around to face her, leaning on the railing.  “But you are Sith.  And the dark-side is your strength.  Power is your philosophy.”

He took her face in his left hand, holding it firmly.  “Yes, Ellie.  I am a Dark Lord of the Sith.  I am dark and strong and powerful in the Force, more than you or even the Jedi realize.”

She pulled her chin out of his grip.  “And that is all you are interested in, that is all you want …” she replied coldly.  He was attracted to her, that much he had said, but was that enough?  What if Qui-Gon was right?  What if he only used her, then tossed her aside when he was finished?  Yes, it would be an exciting time being with him, but it went against her very nature to allow herself to be used like that, by anyone; even a Sith Lord.  If he was as dark as Qui-Gon believed, and she trusted Qui-Gon instinctively, then maybe he was correct about Maul too.

She looked back up at Maul, he was angry now, his narrowed golden eyes blinked, and she swore that he even looked slightly hurt.  He must have known what she was thinking again.  She shook her head; it annoyed her when he did that, made her angry with his intrusions.  She couldn’t even work through her own thoughts and feelings without his interference. 

She looked up at him, her own expression angry this time, turned and walked away from him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 11 ]


	11. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul reconsiders his relationship with Ellie and Kim makes a choice for Obi-Wan and that has repercussions, especially while explaining this to her former boyfriend.

####  “Hers, by thy beauty tempting her to thee,  
Thine, by thy beauty being false to me.” 

**Shakespeare:** Sonnet XLI

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Maul stood there for a long moment on the porch, working at maintaining his control.  She had turned her back on him and walked away, something he would never tolerate under normal circumstances.  

But these were not normal circumstances.  He was alone and in an unknown territory.  He had sensed her mind filled with doubt about him and his intentions.  She was still attracted to him - that much he knew.  But that Jedi had planted the seeds of doubt into her mind.  Or, perhaps Qui-Gon had merely watered the seeds already there.  She did understand he was Sith and she understood what that entailed.  But, she had understood that from the beginning.

He tried unsuccessfully to push his anger to the side as he walked through the cabin and back into his room.  He slammed the door behind him with the Force.  He was angry; angry with the Jedi for interfering and angry with Ellie for turning her back on him and walking away.  He didn’t need her.  Why waste his energy on this?  He decided to use this anger for something useful; to strengthen himself.  He sat on the floor and crossed his legs, in front of the makeshift Sith shrine he had created from a few things he had taken from the _Infiltrator_.  Lighting the small black candle, he focused on it, focused his energy and his anger.  Called the dark-side to him, such as it was.  It still felt shrouded behind some strange, elusive barrier that he couldn’t penetrate.  It frustrated him.  He concentrated harder, and then let himself flow into the Force.

“Apprentice, remember, Sith need nothing but the Force and the Sith Order.  A Master needs an apprentice and the apprentice needs his Master.  We need no one – nothing else!”

The words of his Master were burned into his mind.  Maul almost felt Lord Sidious standing before him, instructing him, as he used to. 

“Compassion is a weakness, apprentice.  Love is a weakness.  You are now a Sith Lord and these things have no place in your life.  They are only useful in manipulating others to our will.  They are tools, like any other emotion, and they are only to be used as such.”

Maul meditated further, resolving himself to move on.  If Ellie offered herself, he would use her, as he would any other woman.  But, there would be no true feelings, and no relationship to interfere with his plans of returning to Coruscant, of returning to his Master’s service and of destroying the Jedi.

When he finished with his meditations, he rose and walked to his bed.  Lying down on the too soft mattress, he pulled the warm blankets over him, one arm over his still painful stomach, the other one he tucked under his head, the pillows here being totally inadequate, tearing and ripping with the slightest movement of his horned head.  He willed himself to sleep, but it would not come.

He called the dark-side to him once again, beckoning it to him, bending what little responded to his will.  He took himself back to an earlier time, a simpler time, remembering the ceremony where he had taken his final vows as a Sith Lord, touching his chin where the final tattoo had been made, the one showing the symbol for the Ancient Order of the Sith.  Part of his vows echoed in his mind; _All the Universe bows before Me._   He sneered.  All the universe, except Elissa.

There was nothing extraordinary about her, he reminded himself angrily.  She had no Force abilities.  Yes, she was unusually pretty, but not gorgeous.  She was intelligent, but no genius.  She was also stubborn, sarcastic, and strong-willed.  She made him angry.  More than angry, she infuriated him.  She was difficult.  He shook his head slightly and sighed.  Why was he drawn to her so much?  Why did he want to be around her, to look at her, to touch her?  Why did he feel that energy every time he held her? 

Maul rolled over, angry with himself for dwelling on this.  What need did he have for companionship - aside from the occasional sexual release?  None.  Not hers.  Not anyone’s.  It would make him weak, as his Master had told him.  Maul only needed the dark-side and his Master.  His Master was always right, a lesson he had painfully learned long ago.

Yet, he smiled as he remembered when he had called her “woman!”  She had glared back at him and told him exactly what she thought.  She had not let her natural fear of him control her.  That had impressed him immediately.  Then he had also experienced her concern for him.  She strangely cared about him, despite the fact he didn’t care for her.

Or did he?

He sighed deeply and swore to himself in his native tongue.  This wasn’t like him to brood about anything or anyone.  Maybe he had been around the Jedi too long already.  Perhaps they were corrupting him.  They certainly seemed interested in Ellie’s two friends, Karen and Kim, for whom they all seemed well suited.  Images of Obi-Wan and Kim popped into his head – so much of the light side in those two.  The mere thought of them together made him slightly nauseous.  Yet, the Jedi were not known for allowing serious relationships.  He wondered how honest and forthcoming they had been with these women.  Not that it mattered to him.  What did he care if the Jedi hurt them? 

Though Obi-Wan had said that the Jedi Code forbade marriage, he knew that wasn’t true.  In fact, one of the Jedi Council members was married.  But marriage and even relationships were frowned upon for the same reason as for the Sith, as his Master had told him.  It would weaken their resolve in the Force.  Qui-Gon obviously followed his own dictates, while Obi-Wan followed his hormones.   Yet, the emotions he sensed from the women were strong and serious.  He found himself a bit envious of Qui-Gon and even Obi-Wan.  No one had ever cared for him as these two women cared for the Jedi.  But if they returned to civilized space, these women would soon be forgotten.  They were insignificant. 

He rolled back over on his other side and adjusted his arm to a more comfortable position.  He wondered what that would feel like, to have someone care for him so much, as much as he sensed from these women for the Jedi.  It would be different from anything he had ever experienced, that much he knew for sure.  It seemed a major pre-occupation for much of the universe, as he had learned in his years of study.  Most cultures considered such things as the most precious of gifts.  Something he, himself, had never understood.  “ _It is not for you Maul. Love is not for the Sith_.” His Master had told him when he had asked of such things while still an adolescent. 

It was not for him to love.  Maul knew that, realized it, understood it and accepted it.  But what if someone cared for, even loved him?  To have someone that much under his control, how could that be against what he had been taught as a Sith?  If he had such a woman, who cared so much for him, he wouldn’t treat her like the Jedi would.  He would take her and keep her for himself.   She would belong to him and him alone; a fact that would be clear from the beginning.  He would use that power over her to make himself stronger.

A sudden vision of Ellie appeared in his mind.  He smiled slightly as he remembered her eyes, as he remembered what it felt like to touch her.  He imagined her in his ship, walking along one of the corridors, looking for him.  He would surprise her.  She would laugh, a laugh he liked to hear.  He imagined leading her to his cabin, to his bunk, caressing her body, kissing her soft lips, pulling her dress down and caressing her skin.  He wanted to feel her body next to his, to touch her hair and smell her unique scent – the scent he had first smelled when he had touched her that first time in the kitchen. 

He felt a strange throbbing in his body, one he wasn’t used to.  In his mind he imagined her enjoying his touch, enjoying being with him as much as he with her.  This excited him even more as this was something rare; in fact, it was something he had never truly experienced.  The throbbing became more persistent, one that he could usually control, but one that would not now be controlled.  He could not stop thinking of Ellie, of taking her to his bed – of making her his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Zane Grey Tavern?”  Karen asked as the three of them pulled up the driveway.  She looked at Kim, curious.

“Well, it’s the biggest bar in Show Low.”  Ellie shrugged.  “The only one who’s name I could remember.”

Ellie stopped the Jeep and pulled the parking brake.  Looking at Kim, she smiled.  “It’ll do.”

Kim nodded reluctantly as she clamored over the front seat and jumped to the ground.  Karen gave her a quick hug, and then pushed her gently forward.  Ellie followed close behind.  They could hear the music coming from inside the building, and they snaked their way through a parking lot littered with pick-up trucks and SUVs.   Kim adjusted her hair again, for the hundredth time that night, and Ellie pulled down on her black dress, feeling she should be wearing her Levi’s instead. 

“Well, at least we will get some time away from the boys!” Karen quipped and they all laughed.  They all enjoyed the company of the Jedi, and even the Sith was okay, but the girls needed a break, needed a night out on their own.  They slowly walked toward the entrance.

It took a minute for their eyes to get used to the darkness inside.  The background conversations quieted immediately when the three of them entered the large main room, only the twang of the Country music from the speakers could be heard.  The stares of the locals followed them as they walked, and all three of them felt very out of place.  As they made their way toward the bar, the cowboys and wanna-be-cowboys, ranchers, truckers and other locals all made way for them, smiling at them, muttering to one another in hushed tones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul lounged on the large living room sofa as usual, his legs stretched out.  His booted feet tapped nervously against the pillow at the end of the sofa.  He was stewing and brooding, fidgety – unusual things for him.  He had been angry when Ellie and her friends decided to go out by themselves.  Mostly he was angry with Ellie.  He was still mad with her for turning away from him on the porch.  Now he was also angry about her going out with her friends.  He knew this was her idea - it had to be as she was the rebellious one.  There was more going on than any of the girls had said.  Something more than just a ‘Girls Night Out.’  The Jedi knew it to, and despite their protests, the girls had gone.

To his own arguments, Elissa had simply replied that they had no relationship, emphasizing that Maul had no right to tell her what to do.  Why was she so difficult?  He had felt she was in danger.  Something was wrong or was going to be wrong.  He told her what he sensed.  She smiled, she nodded and then she ignored his wishes.  By the Force, she enraged him.  He swore to himself about his Force limitations here.  It was making him very angry now, but that anger didn’t help him with his power here.  Anyplace else, he could simply have willed that she stay – and she would have in one way or another.  But not here.

“Easy my young Sith,” Qui-Gon started, sensing his concern, “the girls will return to us.”

Maul simply glared at him.  Of course he knew the girls would return.  But in what condition?  When?  He didn’t like it at all.  What did he feel?  Jealousy?  Why should he?  Who would he be jealous of?  No one was his equal.  Especially not here!  He and Ellie weren’t involved.  That had been decided the previous night when she walked away from him.  Yet he saw Ellie in her dress, the sexy black short one she had left the cabin in, and in his mind’s eye he saw other men looking at her, wanting her.  He hated it.

He stood up and began pacing the length of the cabin, hands clenched tightly behind his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m not sure I can do this…” Kim looked down at her wine cooler, twirling the slender bottle in her hands nervously. 

“Yes you can!” Ellie replied, before taking a drink from her glass.

“We’ll be here for you, Kim.  Bob won’t do anything here!”  Karen shuffled her beer bottle back and forth along the wooden table, bouncing it over the knots in the dark wood.

“It’s not here that I’m worried about,” Kim added.  “What if he follows us back?”

“I think Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon can take care of him,” Ellie replied with a small laugh.  A short fantasy played out in her mind, seeing Bob cut in half, like had been done to Maul.  She smiled at the happy thought.

“C’mon Kim, do you really want to stay with Bob?”  Karen looked at her, watched Kim shake her head.  “Obi-Wan is much better for you.  You know that!”

“I know,” Kim sighed.

“You called Bob here so you could break up with him,” Karen repeated.  “I think Obi-Wan is worth it.”

“I know,” Kim repeated, taking a sip from her drink.  “But, Bob …. he’s been better recently....”

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked at Karen, clenching her jaw to keep from saying something she might regret.  “And how has Obi-Wan treated you?” she asked.

Kim smiled then nodded her head. “I know what you are saying Ellie, Karen, but that doesn’t make this easy.”

“Well, you’re going to have to decide because he’s here,” Ellie remarked quietly under her breath.  She had been watching the door, and now she saw Bob walk in.  His band buddies Marc and Michael were with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sudden wave in the Force jostled Maul from his pacing.  It was Ellie.  No.  It was all three of the girls.  They were in danger.  He glanced over at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who had been watching the TV again.  They were staring back at Maul; obviously they felt it as well.

“That is it!” Maul snapped angrily at the Jedi Master, as he started back across the room, placing his hand on the door handle.

“Patience, Maul,” came the soothing voice of Qui-Gon.  He had jumped from his chair and reached the door at the same time, putting a firm hand on Maul’s shoulder. 

Maul turned, ready to strike the Jedi, but quickly thought the better of it.  He forced himself to control his anger, remembering his oath.  “They are in danger,” Maul said as calmly as he could.  His impatience was eating at him.  They were wasting time standing here arguing.

“Yes, but we must be careful how we proceed.”  Qui-Gon replied.

“But, Master, it’s Kim!  She’s frightened.”  Obi-Wan said, fear in his voice as he bounced nervously on his feet, ready to jump into action.

“They are all nervous!” snapped Maul. He was actually surprised at the depth of emotion he was sensing from the Padawan.  Perhaps there was even more to their relationship than Maul realized.

“Yes.”  Qui-Gon sent out a probe in the Force of his own and a worried look crossed his face.  “We should go to them,” he quickly replied, “I believe they are in need of our protection.”

Maul growled slightly at the Jedi Master’s not so original observation.  “My speeder is the fastest way to them.  But, I have room for only one of you!” he snarled. “Maybe.”

Obi-Wan bolted forward.  “I’m going!” 

“No Padawan.  I will go.”  Qui-Gon noted Obi-Wan’s angered expression.  “There will be no argument Obi-Wan.”

Maul was already halfway down the steps of the cabin and Qui-Gon had to run to keep up with the Sith Lord.  Obi-Wan stood on the porch, angrier than he had been in a very long time, not since the duel with Maul in the Theed generating station, when he had watched the Sith cut down his Master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bob refused to speak to Kim with her friends around, insisting they speak alone.  Neither Karen nor Elissa liked it, but didn’t say anything, just keeping an eye on Kim as she and Bob sat at a nearby table, talking.

“So Ellie… what’s up?” Michael asked, teasing her, grabbing her around the waist.  He brushed his long dark curly hair out of the way, and then pulled Karen over to him with his other arm.

“Nothing,” they both replied, almost in unison. 

“Now I don’t believe that,” Michael remarked, glancing at his friend, who came back with a couple of beers.  “Do you believe nothing’s going on, Marc?”

Marc looked over at Kim and an obviously angry Bob.  “Not for a minute.”

“Is she breaking up with him… again?” Michael asked, sitting down in the booth.  He pulled on Karen to come sit with him. 

Ellie turned and looked at Michael and smiled.  “Yep!  Hopefully for good this time!”

“I don’t know,” Marc replied, taking a sip from his beer and shaking his head.  “I’ve heard that before.”

Karen nodded in agreement.  “I know …”

They were interrupted with the sounds of Bob yelling at Kim as he stood up.  “You’ve been cheating on me!!!”  He slammed his glass down on the table, the beer spilling out of it, all over the table and splashing on Kim.  “You ... fucking whore!”  Bob’s face was red and contorted.  He reached over to Kim, to grab her and pull her out of her seat.   “You …” 

Suddenly Bob found his own arms being grabbed by another man, pulling him away from Kim and keeping him immobilized. 

“Go cool off somewhere buddy!” a deep familiar voice said.

Kim started crying, obviously scared and upset by the whole scene.  By this time the group had reached Kim and Bob.  Karen held Kim, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulder. 

“Who the hell are you?” Bob yelled, angrily pulling away from the other man’s grasp, sneering at him.  “Is _this_ your new boyfriend, Kim?”

“No.  He’s mine!”  Ellie stepped forward, looked over at the man and winked at him.  He smiled back, understanding.

Bob glared at the larger man, furious with his intrusion. “This isn’t any of your business!” he shouted, getting ready to shove him.

“It is my business.  And I suggest you leave now!” the man snapped back.

“Bob, did I tell you he’s a Sheriff’s Deputy?”  Elissa added with a smile as she watched the blood drain from Bob’s face as he turned his attention back to the man staring intently at him. 

“Deputy John Martin, Apache County Sheriff’s Office,” he said in his most official voice.

Michael and Marc had been watching from the sidelines, but obviously decided now was the time to leave.  “C’mon Bob.  We can deal with this later.”

Bob shook his head in anger.  “No… I’m…”

“Now, gentlemen!” John threatened.  Another large man came up behind John and glared at Bob, obviously offering support to the deputy.

Michael pulled Bob from the middle of the scene, swearing at him.  Marc grabbed Bob’s other arm and dragged him off, now swearing at Kim, Elli and the Deputy.

Ellie turned and looked at the John.  “Thank you!” she said, a big smile on her face.  She had been afraid it was going to turn ugly.  Uglier than it had actually been.

“No problem,” he replied, lifting his hand up to his cowboy hat, tipping the hat slightly, “Ma’am.”

Ellie smiled, and then she saw Karen leading Kim away, probably to the ladies’ room for a good cry.  She sighed, grateful it was over.  She turned back to John, sighed and smiled again, feeling a bit uncomfortable suddenly.

“Oh … this is my brother Todd,” John said, pointing to the man who had stood behind him during the confrontation.  Todd nodded his head in acknowledgment. “And this is Elissa McRae.”  John smiled.

“So, this must be the lady from that cabin you’ve been talking so much about, John,” Todd offered with a mischievous grin, taking a quick sip from his beer.

Ellie blushed and looked over at their booth. 

“Yeah, thanks Todd!” John replied, shoving his brother back a few feet.

“Do you want to sit with us for a while?” Ellie asked, not really sure what else to say.

“Thanks,” Todd grinned, pushing John in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul pushed the speeder as fast as it could go, but the groundcover and the traffic on the roads made the going rough.  Maul was pleased to sense Qui-Gon’s nervousness.  Obviously, he really wasn’t comfortable riding with a Sith pilot.  At least it wouldn’t be too long now.  The only way Maul knew the way to this place was through the Force, and the Force was telling him, it wasn’t very far now.  He grit his teeth and pressed the speeder on even faster, ignoring the warning monitors going off and feeling Qui-Gon hold on him grow even tighter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 12 ]


	12. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul makes his decision and Ellie is faced with possibly the most important choice of her life.

####  If there were a sympathy in choice, ...  
Making it momentary as a sound,  
Swift as a shadow, short as a dream, …  
And ere a man hath power to say, ‘Behold!’  
The jaws of darkness do devour it up;  
So quick bright things come to confusion.”   


**Shakespeare: A Midsummer Night’s Dream** ; Act 1, Scene 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They had been talking with one another for a few minutes.  Kim and Karen were obviously going to take more time than she thought in the restroom.  She looked around the room a bit nervously, listening to the country music, music she didn’t recognize in the least.  Finally, she saw her friends emerge, and waited for them to return to the booth, introducing them to John’s brother. 

“Would you like to dance?” John asked with a charming smile.  He nodded slightly, and motioned with his head out onto the dance-floor.  It was a slow song.

Ellie looked at her friends, feeling uncharacteristically unsure of what to do.  Kim pushed her softly and Karen nodded.  She really didn’t feel like dancing, but she didn’t want to be rude either.  Besides, John had helped to get rid of Bob, and he was reasonably good looking.  She sighed, resigning herself to being at least polite and stood up. 

He quickly took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, taking her right hand and pulling her close to him with his arm around her waist. “I’m glad you agreed,” he said softly.

Ellie felt very uncomfortable, and she didn’t know why.  John was a nice man, a decent man with a good job.  At any other time, she would have been more interested.  But, she couldn’t get her mind off Maul.  She would much rather be dancing with him.  Though he had appeared interested in her, he had never said so.  Maul was a man of action, yes, but she was quite sure that if he were really so interested in her, he would have said so by now.  He would have made it perfectly clear, rather than just teasing her or toying with her emotions.  Besides, what about all the things Qui-Gon had said to her the other night?  There were many things she had to consider about Maul.  She knew he wouldn’t abuse her, or hurt her physically, but would Maul use her?  Toss her to the side when he was finished?  That she did believe him capable of.  But then, why had Maul been upset when she and the girls were leaving tonight?  She almost swore he was jealous.

“What are you thinking about?” John asked, caressing her back gently.

“Um… nothing,” she replied, pasting a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The speeder came to an abrupt stop behind the bar.   Maul dismounted first and Qui-Gon, a bit stiff from the ride, stretched and quickly followed Maul, who wasted no time in turning the corner and making his way to the entrance.  He sensed that the immediate danger had already passed, yet, Ellie was still a bit nervous about something, something indefinable.  He swore to himself again, cursing the limitations on his Force abilities.  He suddenly stopped, Qui-Gon almost running into him, and concentrated.  He would need what strength he had, to convince these locals that he was human. 

“Do you want my assistance?” offered Qui-Gon, sensing the changes in the flow of the Force.

“No, Jedi.  I can do this myself!” Maul’s expression softened slightly as he drew the Force and called the Dark-Side to himself.

Qui-Gon nodded and glanced around the parking lot, waiting for Maul to finish with his simple mind-cloak.

Maul took a deep breath, recited a few words of Sith magick, and called the Force to him.  He realized his power was weaker than usual, weaker than he wanted, but it would have to do.  Deep down, he appreciated what the Jedi Master had offered, and it surprised him.  But then, Qui-Gon was not like most Jedi, or any other Jedi, that Maul knew of.  Many things about Qui-Gon surprised him.

“I am ready,” he finally stated as he stepped forward and the two of them made their way to the entrance. 

“Three dollars each,” the woman in the window said flatly.  She only glanced up at them, not really looking. 

Qui-Gon waved his hand gently.  “We don’t need to pay,” he said softly.

The woman looked blankly at Qui-Gon, then a small smile slipped across her lips.  She brushed back her brown hair, trying to look more attractive than she was.  “Okay, hun.  You don’t need to pay.”

“We can both go inside,” added Qui-Gon, smiling warmly at the woman.

“You two can go inside.”  She smiled again.  “Save a dance for me, will’ya hun.” 

Maul sneered as he pushed around the Jedi.  Though he did find it amusing that the woman obviously thought Qui-Gon was the hottest thing to hit the area in a long time.  Must have been something special in that Force impression, another surprise from the Jedi Master.  He entered and stopped at the edge of the room, quickly scanning it for Ellie. 

Qui-Gon stopped right behind him.  “Think before you act, Maul,” he said softly.

Maul saw Kim and Karen talking with an unknown man in their booth.  He pursed his lips and looked around the room, and out onto the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How long will you and your friends be up in Greer?” John asked.

“Most of the rest of the summer,” Ellie replied.  “I’ve taken some extra time off from work.” 

John smiled.   “Good.  I hope that gives me a chance to get to know you better.”

Ellie felt very awkward.  She shrugged her shoulders.  She didn’t know how to answer.  She wished she had stayed home this night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul stood there seething.  His anger boiled just below the surface.  He didn’t like seeing Ellie in the arms of another man, even if only dancing.  He hated it.  Though he sensed some ambivalence from Ellie, she also wasn’t un-attracted to this man and he sensed this man’s attraction to her all too well.  Maul scowled at the couple, but neither of them noticed.  Didn’t she know who Maul was, and that he wanted her?  Didn’t she know he couldn’t stand to see anyone else touching her?  It made Maul angrier and angrier, the longer he watched.  She didn’t even look over at him; she didn’t notice anything else going on around her.  Instead she was paying attention to that other man! 

“Peace, my young Sith,” Qui-Gon said softly, putting a firm hand on Maul’s shoulder.  “Come, let us go sit with Karen and Kim.  Elissa will return to them shortly.”

Maul glared at Qui-Gon, but knew he was right in his assessment of the situation, following the Jedi to the booth with the other girls in it.

“Qui!!!” Karen shouted, jumping out of the seat and rushing up to the Jedi, holding him close.  “What are you doing here?”

“We thought you girls might be in danger,” he replied, giving Karen another hug.  He nodded back to Maul.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Kim asked as Karen and Qui-Gon sat down.

“He couldn’t come… there wasn’t room on the … transport,” Qui-Gon said, looking nervously at the other man in the booth.

“I’m Todd,” he said, realizing these two men were staring at him.  “John, out there,” he pointed to the dancing couple, “he’s my brother.  We helped the ladies here earlier with some trouble.”  He looked from Qui-Gon to Maul, looking rather confused at what he was seeing.  “John met the ladies earlier at their cabin I think.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “Anyway, he really likes Elissa,” he said, looking from Kim to Karen and smiled.  “He hasn’t stopped talking about her since he met her.”

Maul turned and stared at the man with pure hatred, clenching his jaw, forcing himself to keep quiet and not kill this human.  Finally, he turned his eyes back out to the dance floor, to Ellie.  He sensed this man’s growing interest in Elissa; watching him reach up to her face with his hand, caress her cheek as he smiled at her.  She smiled back.  Then the man leaned over and kissed her. 

Maul couldn’t stand it and stepped forward only to find himself held back by the Jedi. 

“Maul, it is not your business,” Qui-Gon said firmly as he ignored the heated glare Maul gave him in return.  “She is a free woman.”

“That does not mean I approve!” he snapped back.

“It is not for you to approve!” Qui-Gon said, holding the Sith back with more force.  “She is not your property.  She must make her own decisions, as you agreed with her yesterday.”

Maul pulled away from the Jedi, ready to kill him.  He turned his back on Ellie and the others, staring out across the bar.  Why was he behaving like this?  He was Sith and this was not the way for a Sith Lord to behave.  What was wrong with him?  He shook his head, trying to clear it.  His mind told him he was behaving like a fool.  His emotions told him to turn around and look at Ellie.  He did.  His jealousy resurfaced as he looked at Elissa still in this other man’s arms.  He sensed that this human wanted the same thing he did.  Ellie.  He watched her dancing, moving slowly, he wanted to be the one she was dancing with.  He wanted to be the one to feel her body next to his, her arms around him, looking up into his eyes. 

Before Qui-Gon could stop him, he marched over to the couple and stood there for a moment watching them, his arms crossed over his broad chest, a fierce scowl on his face. 

“I wish for this dance,” he growled.

They both stopped and Ellie looked very surprised to see him here.  He sensed she had not realized he was there.  His eyes glanced at her momentarily then he glared at the man, who was obviously angered by this interruption.

“I don’t think so,” John said, stepping in front of Ellie, yet keeping a hold of her at the same time.

“It’s okay, John,” Elissa said quickly.  “He’s an … an… old, um…………friend.”

John turned and looked at Elissa in disbelief then he turned his gaze back at this imposing man standing angrily before them.

“Really.   It’s okay,” Ellie said with a forced smile.  “We … um… we can dance again the next dance.”

John looked rather reluctant.  He didn’t see Maul move his hand slightly, or sense the tug on his mind telling him to leave Elissa alone.  He looked again at Elie, who just nodded and smiled again before walking over to the bar and leaning against it.  He stood there watching Ellie and this new man, an unhappy expression on his face.

Maul stood there for a moment just looking harshly at Ellie, then he pulled her close to him in the manner that he had observed the other couples dancing.  It felt good to hold her like this, though dancing like this was like nothing he had ever done before.  His natural grace and athletic abilities covered for his lack of expertise in this primitive art.  “Do you often dance with strange men?” he asked accusingly.

“Sometimes,” she replied.  “You’re strange and I’m dancing with you, aren’t I?”

Maul glared at her, not expecting that response.  Though, he knew he should have expected something like that, considering her character. 

“Why are you even here?” she asked.

“We sensed you were in danger.”

She sighed heavily.  “Bob,” Elissa said with a nod.  She looked up at Maul’s face, noticing his arrogant expression and obviously not liking it.  “Well, John took care of Bob.”

“Him?”

“Yes.”  She paused and smiled.  “I think you’re jealous.”

“I was concerned,” he corrected.

“Jealous.”

Maul stopped, looked down at her, then over at the very unhappy looking man still at the bar.  “I think not.”  He began dancing with her again, enjoying having her arms around him, her body next to his, feeling that soft energy again as he held her.  He pulled her closer, his mouth moving to her ear.  “He is not the right one for you, Ellie,” he whispered as he kissed her ear softly.

Elissa backed up a step to reply, but before she could even think of anything, Maul took her face into his hands, caressing her face softly, pulling her forward, his lips pressing against hers, kissing her fervently and with more passion than he had ever done before.  “I am,” he whispered, barely audible above the noise of the bar.  He called the Force to him, and touched her with the Dark-Side, as he kissed her again, his tongue dancing with hers as the soft energy flowed between them. 

Ellie fell back, the power of the experience too much for her.  Maul caught and held her in his strong arms, pulling her even closer to his body, a smile on his dark lips, knowing he had overwhelmed her.  One hand ran down her cheek, softly caressing her skin as he looked into her eyes, the color of the H’ya blossom.

“What can that pathetic human offer you in comparison to me?”

Ellie couldn’t reply, she was still overwhelmed by the strength of the experience.  She didn’t know what to say – she had no answer.  She simply shook her head as she looked into the golden eyes of the Sith Lord. 

“We will talk, Ellie.”

She nodded and followed him as he led her off the dance floor and to the booth with their friends.  She glanced back at John, still sitting at the bar and still looking very unhappy and now joined by his brother.

“You will have to return to the cabin with Karen and Kim,” Maul stated matter-of-factly as he stared at the Jedi.  He looked down at Ellie.

Elissa pulled her purse out from behind Kim and grabbed the keys from their clasp, handing them to Karen.  “Take the Jeep home.  Maul will take me back on his speeder.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 13 ]


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul tells Ellie she must make a decision and Ellie finally... finally makes one.

####  “Let me confess that we two must be twain, …  
I may not evermore acknowledge thee,  
Lest my bewailed guilt should do thee shame,  
Nor thou with public kindness honour me,  
Unless thou take that honour from thy name:  
But do not so; I love thee in such sort  
As, thou being mine, mine is thy good report.” 

**Shakespeare:** Sonnet XXXVI

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

She couldn’t believe it!  Here she was riding with Darth Maul on the back of the infamous Sith Speeder. She pulled herself closer to him, wanting to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, though she didn’t dare for fear she would fall off.  A sudden turn convinced her soon enough of the reality of the situation, then suddenly they entered a quiet clearing and he stopped and shut off the engine.

Maul leaned back slightly, letting her hold him a moment longer than necessary.  He shifted his weight and dismounted the speeder, then watched her swing one leg over and start to get up.  He looked at her, a slight smile on his dark lips, and then he simply shook his head and pushed her back down on the seat.  He sensed she was about to ask him what was going on, saw her mouth about to open and quickly pressed a finger against her lips and shook his head again.  She was quiet.  He continued caressing her face with his hand, enjoying it as he looked down on her. 

“I am interested in you Ellie,” he said as he pulled himself closer to her.  He ran his fingers through her hair, watching it wave about in the cool, gentle breeze.  “But, I am a Sith Lord, incapable of love as you call it.”

Ellie made a face as if she didn’t believe him, though she said nothing, deciding to let him finish first.

“I am interested in being with you, Ellie, in becoming … intimate with you.”

She almost fell off the speeder.  During her whole Star Wars and Darth Maul obsession, she would have given anything, to hear those words.  Her heart jumped and she felt like running around screaming ‘yes, yes!!!’  But her questioning nature kicked in.  What did this really mean?  Would this be a ‘wham-bam-thank-you-Ma’am’ type thing?  Could it be more?  Or was that all that was possible with a Sith Lord?

“You cannot simply accept, can you Ellie?” Maul asked, looking sternly at her, watching her shake her head.  “You always question.”

“Yes,” she nodded in agreement.  She had always questioned everything, even as a little girl.  It had gotten her into more trouble than she cared to admit.  School, church, even Girl Scouts – she had taken more notes home, had more conferences with principals, ministers, teachers and scout leaders than all her other friends combined.  She also fondly remembered her beloved grandmother telling her to keep on questioning, to keep on speaking her mind.  It was part of her, a part she couldn’t change, even if she wanted to.

“You wonder if I am just using you?”

She nodded.

“Master Jinn told you, I would only hurt you in the end,” Maul said.  “Do you believe that?” 

“I believe you are capable of it, yes.”

Maul smirked.  “Yes, I am capable of that.  And worse.”  He reached up and touched her chin.  “Yet, you still desire me.”  He caressed her check with the back of his fingers.  “Tell me, Ellie, how can I hurt you, if you know the truth about me from the beginning?”

She looked up at him, confused.

“I tell you I am interested in you.  I am also telling you that there will be no relationship, that this is for our enjoyment only, that we have no future together.” 

“Then, this could only be for the duration of your stay here?” she asked.

“Yes.”  He watched her nod her head.  “But while I am here, I will always treat you as you truly deserve.  I am not just any man, Elissa, I am a Sith Lord, and you must be sure of this.  I want you to understand exactly what you are agreeing to.”  He pulled her up to her feet and towards him; his mouth hovered over her ear as he spoke, as his fingers began tracing along her features, slowly and seductively.  “You know my true nature; you know my strength, my darkness.  Are you sure you want me?” 

Ellie smiled at the thought.  Of course she wanted him.

“If I take you, you will never again be satisfied by any other lover.”  He moved his head slowly back to her face, his lips grazing the surface of her cheek.

“Are you boasting?”  She laughed slightly. 

“No, Ellie, it is simply the truth.”  He kissed her cheek softly, his hands caressing and massaging her back.  One hand wandered down to her hip, caressing her more, for a moment only.  She touched his face and held his arm.  He stepped back, and held her at arms length. 

“Then you will think about it tonight Ellie.  Think about what the Jedi said and what I have told you.  Then decide if you still wish to be with me.  I want you to think about what you agree to, before you say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to me.”  He let go of her and put out his hand to help her back onto his speeder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the following afternoon, Elissa went down to the other cabin to start working as Kim and Karen went to help Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with the final dismantling of the Jedi ship for parts, Maul had begged off, stating he had other work on the _Infiltrato_ r to complete.  That morning she had gone on into Springerville to get some much-needed groceries.  Having three men in the house put them through the food much faster than they had anticipated.  Truthfully, with Maul healing, he ate as much as the two Jedi together.

Part of the deal Ellie had struck with the cabin owners, was that she would clean up the second, smaller cabin at the bottom of the hill.  The owners planned to spend a couple of their weekends up there as well.  She dropped the basket of cleaning supplies on the kitchen counter and started to work.  Gawd, she hated cleaning, but at least the cabin wasn’t too dirty.  It wouldn’t take too long.  However, scrubbing the kitchen sink was just not her idea of fun. 

“I thought I would watch,” a voice said from behind her.  His voice.

Ellie smiled.  She loved his voice, longed to hear it whispering in her ear.  She turned around and smirked at him, kitchen cleaner dripping from her hands.  “You’re just going to stand there and watch me work?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes, I ….”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he could finish, she had grabbed another cloth and thrown it at him, shaking her head.  “I don’t think so Maul.”  He looked back at her, a bit surprised.  “I don’t care if you are a Sith Lord, you can help.”  She smiled innocently, “besides, the exercise will do you some good!”

He walked towards her, stopping right in front of her.  Leave it to her to say something like that.  He pulled the cloth from her grip and wiped the dripping cleaner from her hands with his own cloth, then tossed them both into the sink.  He stood there for a long moment, staring into her eyes, finding the color as beautiful as ever, then reached up and touched the side of her face, stroking it gently with the back of his fingers. 

“Admit it, Maul.  You missed me while I was in town, didn’t you?” she teased.  

“And what is your decision, Ellie?” he asked, though he sensed her answer already.  “Are you sure you still want me?”  He watched her smile and nod her head. “Remember, this will not be a relationship as I told you yesterday.  This is for our enjoyment only.  Do you agree to this?”  Again, she nodded.  “Do you give yourself to me willingly, Elissa?”

“Yes Maul, you know I do,” she said as she looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

He backed up a step, looked at her and grinned broadly, reveling in her intense attraction, watching the desire mount in her eyes.  Moving forward again, he caressed her face and pushed her back against the counter, pressing his hips firmly against her.  He pressed his lips hungrily against hers as his arms embraced her, wrapping tightly around her body. 

He broke the kiss and moved his attention down her neck, kissing and tasting his way slowly down it, flicking his tongue over her smooth skin, softly biting as he moved back up to her ear.  “Then, I will have you now,” he growled in a low tone as he again nibbled her neck and ran his hand up her stomach along her curves.  He suddenly swept her up in his arms and easily carried her down the short hallway toward the nearest bedroom.

“My injury is fine Ellie,” he commented as he sensed her worrying vaguely about his wounds. 

He smiled again as he knew she was thinking of how typical that was for a man to say something like that, when he wanted a woman, no matter his true condition.  She began kissing his neck, tasting his alien skin and feeling its inhuman warmth and he enjoying it. 

He used the Force to shut the door behind them as he laid her down on top of the bed, his body following closely, pressing against hers, his hands caressing and touching every part he could reach, memorizing each curve and contour of her shape.  “You wear too many clothes,” he muttered in frustration, as he pulled himself up and straddled her, then he started unbuttoning her outer shirt.  “Why do you wear so many clothes?” he asked, making his way down toward the last button. 

“It gets cold here,” she remarked.  “Besides, you don’t wear any less than I do.”

Maul smiled.  She spoke the truth, though his was for tradition, not comfort.  “We shall remedy this…now.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He relaxed into her arms.  After several quiet minutes, Maul reached over and turned her face towards his.  “Remember Ellie, this is only an affair, for our mutual pleasure, not a relationship.”  Was he saying this for her benefit, or to remind himself of what he had said earlier?  A vague feeling of contentment washed over him as he held her close.  It was a strange, unexpected emotion, a compelling emotion and one he had never felt before.

“Do you think I expect anything else, Maul,” she replied quietly. She embraced him.  “I can enjoy it while it lasts though, can’t I?” 

“Just so we understand one another.”  He sighed deeply.  Truthfully, he wasn’t sure he understood what he was feeling or had just experienced.

She turned onto her side and looked over at him. “What did you mean when you said I belonged to you?” she asked, a curious look on her face.  “You know, and when you spoke in that other language?”

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe.  “It is a Zabrak ritual,” he replied, choosing his words carefully.  He remembered exactly what he had said at the height of their passion.  ‘ _Se rena Martka_.  _Kalli merna te sena kwell_!’ It just happened, as if the words burst forth out of his mouth without forethought, but he meant them nonetheless. As if the words were from his soul, not his mind.

“Well, what does it mean?” she asked, now even more inquisitive.

Maul grimaced.  He didn’t wish to speak of this now.  Not now.  He needed to think, needed to meditate on this before telling her the truth.  A feeling of foreboding came over him, but it wasn’t anything he sensed from her.  He sensed she didn’t expect anything more than a short relationship and to be treated decently, just as he had explained to her.  Yet, he still had a strange feeling.  He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the cheek.  Why had he claimed her as his in the ancient Zabrak custom of _Martka_?  Speaking the “Oath of Companionship” with her.  This was nothing he had even considered before with a woman; with any woman.  He had not even thought of the concept in years.  Yet with her it seemed so right and natural, and that is what he had done.  According to Zabrak tradition, she belonged to him now, mind, body and soul.  This first time with her, and he felt he had to claim her as his and his alone. 

But what of his Sith duties, to have no one but a Master and the Force?   How would he reconcile this situation?  Yet, he had not felt the Force so strongly in months as he did when he joined with her.  Was it the will of the Force that they be together?

“It is difficult to explain,” he muttered, stalling for time as he tried to think of a way to explain it that she would accept.  “It is a way of thanking the gods for the one you are with.”  He kissed her neck gently, feeling that same soft glow of energy from her again.  He saw her turn and smile at him, and she touched his face and traced some of his facial tattoos with a slender finger.

She rolled over on top of him, looked at him, and caressed his face.  “You are so beautiful,” she whispered.  She smiled and kissed his dark, lips, caressing him firmly with her hands. 

During his whole life, Maul had never been told he was beautiful.  His tattoos were meant to instill fear in those who saw him.  They were symbolic markings of the power of the Sith and of the darkness within him.  Yet, this woman found him beautiful.  She desired him like no woman ever had.  She gave herself to him with enthusiasm and joy.  He had never known what it felt like to receive such a gift as this.  It felt good.  It felt right and now, suddenly, he didn’t want this to end.  He wanted to have her, to keep her as his, just as he had sworn in his oath.  It was the will of the Force.  And he knew, not even his Master could fight the will of the Force.

He pushed her off of him and rolled over on top of her, caressing the side of her face, looking into her eyes again.  Eyes, the color of the H’ya blossom.  He saw her acceptance and he saw her desire.  She didn’t love him, at least not yet.  But she accepted him for who and what he was and she cared a great deal for him.  She wanted him and wanted to be with him.  He kissed her and felt his own desire for her grow again.  He began touching her again and she returned his caresses with kisses and touches of her own.  And again, she gave herself to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elissa stood in the bright bedroom of the small cabin, grinning as she finished buttoning her shirt, remembering what had happened only a short time earlier, making her flush all over again.  She had never been so satisfied in her life, no wonder he had said no other man could satisfy her now.  Yet, she wondered how it would be in the future.  Would he discard her now that they had been together?  Could he learn to care about her even in the slightest?  Would his touch be as exciting as it was this time? 

“What do you think, Ellie?” he asked whispering into her ear and wrapping his hands around her waist as he embraced her from behind, nuzzling her neck. “Do you think me so dishonorable?”

“No,” she replied softly, feeling rather ashamed at her thoughts. 

“Then, do you believe you will be any less satisfied with my touch in the future?”

She laughed as shivers went up her spine from his touch and with the gentle kiss he planted under her ear.  “No, Maul.  I simply just can’t imagine it any better.”

“Is your mind that limiting?” he teased.  “I thought you to be more imaginative than that.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to prove it to me.”  She turned and kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling herself from his grasp.  She stepped a couple feet away and looked down at the bed.  To say that it was in a state of disarray would be a minor understatement.  She frowned as she looked down at the bedcovers, noting the unmistakable evidence of their little escapade on top of the bed.  She grabbed the bedcover off and rolled it up, heaving it to the side before moving to straighten the rest of the bed up.  When she walked around the bed she saw Maul leaning there, against the wall, arms crossed across his chest and a big smirk on his face.  “This is all your fault you know!” she chided him with a grin.

“No.  This is your fault. You wanted this,” he replied.

“So did you,” she laughed.  “And I think you enjoyed yourself.”

Maul stepped forward and took her back into his arms.  “Yes, I did.”  He planted another kiss on her lips then began working his way down her neck again.  “And I will enjoy myself again.”

She laughed and pulled out of his embrace yet again, leaning over to pick up the bedcovers.  She wondered how she was going to get them cleaned.  The small washing machine in the main cabin wasn’t big enough for something as large as this.  She desperately hoped she could either spot clean it, or if that didn’t work she would have to take it into Show Low and get it cleaned at the cleaners.  She looked back at him, smirking and shaking her head.  “Next time, Maul, we go under the covers!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 14 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote a more ... detailed ... version of this chapter (and the following chapters. I decided to keep the rating at Mature and not Explicit, and edited accordingly.


	14. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others figure out what happened between Maul and Ellie. Hypocrisy doesn't play well with Ellie.

####  “Because right is right, to follow right  
Were wisdom in the scorn of consequence.” 

Lord Alfred Tennyson

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

As they sat for dinner, Maul sat next to Ellie, pulling his chair closer to hers.  He already knew that the others had noticed an easing of tensions at dinner that night, and that he seemed in a rather good mood.  He ignored it.  He ignored what he sensed from the Jedi and the girls even as he and Elissa exchanged sly smiles and gave each other a nudge here, a slight touch there.  But he began to sense Elissa was uncomfortable, feeling everyone was watching them, wondering what was going on.  Which they were. 

He knew she had done her best to ignore them, but she finally looked up at the others and saw them staring at her and at him, in disbelief.  She saw Qui-Gon’s unhappy expression as he shook his head, giving her a knowing and disappointed look.  That did it for her.  She glared at the Jedi Master, threw her napkin on the table and stomped out of the room, fuming and swearing under her breath. 

They all turned to look at Maul, who simply sat there with a smirk on his face. 

“Ellie?” Kim muttered quietly.

“Why you ….” Obi-Wan spit out before he saw the hand of his master raise to silence him.

“Who are you to judge us Jedi?” Maul sneered. 

Maul sensed Qui-Gon’s concern for Ellie, and that the Jedi Master wasn’t sure how he should handle the situation.  He was confused over how anyone could be attracted to the Sith, obviously hoping the attraction he sensed between the two of them wouldn’t go that far, especially after he had spoken to Elissa about it.  He had really hoped that she would head his advice.  Maul smiled in satisfaction, glad that Ellie had made up her own mind, and not simply obeyed the Jedi.

“We are of mutual consent,” Maul said as he leaned back into his chair, smugly looking at all of them, crossing his arms in front of himself before fixing his gaze on the Jedi.  “As if either of you are in any position to judge me on this.”  He again glanced over at Kim and Karen and smirked again.  He watched both the girls look quickly down at the table, blushing slightly about what had just been brought out.  “Why should I not be entitled to companionship if I want it?  If she wants it?  Because I am Sith?”

“Companionship!  Is that what you call it?”  Obi-Wan was obviously still upset about the whole issue.  “You’re just using her!” he shouted.

“I do not think so Jedi!  What are you doing with Kim?” Maul replied.  “Ellie knew what she was agreeing to.  Did you bother to explain everything to Kim?” he paused and looked at Qui-Gon, “or Karen?”  He slowly sneered at them. “Did you explain to either of them the essence of the Jedi Code about attachment, relationships, or only your own code?”

“I care about Kim!” Obi-Wan retorted, his voice raising.  “You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

“There are other things besides myself which I care about, Padawan!”  Maul growled.  He stood up, glared at everyone, indicating that the conversation was now concluded, then strutted away from the table and walked through the living room, making his way to Ellie’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul knocked quietly on Ellie’s door then opened it.  She turned and glared at him before turning her attention back to her computer screen.  He walked quietly up to her, moved up behind her and embraced her from behind, kissing her softly on the neck.  She quickly stood up, pushing him angrily away. 

He sat back, startled and irritated at her rejection of him.  He angrily watched her turn the laptop off and put the computer away, sensing it was all she could do to keep from throwing it at the wall, or at him.  She started to walk towards the door when he got up and grabbed her.   “Not so fast,” he said, pulling her back.  She resisted him, trying to pull his hands away from her, but he was much stronger.  He pulled her down on the bed, lay on top of her and held her in place.  “So much anger in you, Ellie.” She tried to push him off of her, but was of course unable.  He had her pinned.  “You must learn to control this anger if you do not wish it to control you.” 

“You sound like the fucking Jedi!”

Maul laughed quietly.  “Well, except that the Jedi do not believe in anger, or any emotion for that matter.  The Jedi Code specifies that _there is no Emotion, there is Peace_.”  Maul laughed, “And you for one are not very peaceful.”  He then paused as he rolled off of her, lying next to her, but still holding one arm in place.  “Anger is necessary for strength Ellie.   Perhaps that is one reason you are as strong and dark as you are. But you must use it and control it, not let it control you.”

“I don’t want to be on the Dark-Side.” 

“You already are.”  He smiled as he saw her look change to pure fear, sensing her mind conjuring up visions of hell.  “A little,” he added teasingly.  He saw she wasn’t amused with his comments.  “Ellie, you are both light and dark, as all sentient beings are.  You choose your own path.”

“All sentient beings?  Even you have some light-side inside?  In there, someplace?”

“Yes, Ellie, I do.” He looked at her sincerely.

“How can you have any Light-Side when you’ve given yourself so fully to the Dark-Side?” 

“It is simply a part of existence Ellie.  There is no reason beyond that.  As I try to destroy the Light-Side within me, the Jedi try to destroy the Dark-Side within them.  These are our chosen paths.”  He smiled, “even the venerated Jedi Council Master Yoda has the Dark-Side within him.  I have sensed it.”  He turned and looked her in the eyes.  “I hope you do not regret your earlier decision, Ellie?”  He held her closer, kissing her neck softly.  “I hope you do not regret being with me?”

She turned and smiled at him.  “No, I don’t regret it, Maul.”  She sighed, remembering how wonderful it had been, how special he made her feel.  “I could never regret that.  I simply don’t like being judged, especially by those who are no better than me.”

“Qui-Gon did not judge you that harshly.  He was disappointed in you and the decision you made.  He simply cares about you.” 

She looked at him strangely, questioningly.

“I respect Master Jinn.  Though he is my enemy and I do not agree with him or the Jedi he represents, I have come to respect him.”  Maul glanced over to the door, seemingly through it and out to the dining room he had just left.  “He is not like the other Jedi I have met or battled.”  He turned back to Ellie, a serious look on his face.  “He is the best of what the Jedi are, what they could truly be.”  He smirked at Ellie, seeing her smile in agreement.  “Do not make too much of that Ellie.  He is still my sworn enemy.”

“I know.  It’s just nice to hear you say that you respect him.”  She pulled herself closer to him as he held her close in his strong embrace, stroking her hair.  She moved to look at him, touching his face, tracing out the lines on his face, smiling, enjoying it and finally letting her anger go.  “Are these really all tattoos?”

He grinned.  “Yes.”  He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her fingertips suggestively, gently biting the pads of her fingers with his sharp teeth.

“Why did you get them?”  She continued tracing some of the facial tattoos, delineating some of the intricacies she found upon looking at them closely. 

“They are part of the path toward becoming a Sith Lord.”  He rolled on his side to look at her better.  “All Sith receive a tattoo.  I simply made mine more numerous and visible.”  He smiled, swelling up with pride as he remembered the ceremonies he underwent in receiving all the tattoos. 

“Did you design them?”  She asked as he nodded.  “Are you going to tell me what they mean?”

He smiled and leaned into her, caressing her body.  “Maybe someday.”  She growled her displeasure and he laughed as he moved his hand under her shirt, barely touching her skin, just enough to tickle.   “I should design one for you as well,” he whispered into her ear.  He moved down and kissed her neck, biting it gently.  He began fondling her breasts, first one then the other.  “Something to remember me by.  I know just where to put it too.”

She laughed.  “I think I’ll pass on that for now Maul.”

He grinned.  “I will just have to convince you otherwise.”  He pressed his lips hungrily to hers, his tongue teasing, tasting and enjoying her again.  He moved on top of her, enjoying the sensation of her body under his, feeling all of her movements.  He continued the long and deep kiss, finding it delicious.  Usually, he didn’t enjoy mouth kissing.  It was too personal, too intimate.  He didn’t desire closeness or intimacy with his partners; he wanted sexual release, nothing more.  But, Ellie was different.  Her kisses aroused him; it was a whole new experience. 

She finally broke the kiss, smiled then pushed him, indicating she wanted to move out from under him.  He obliged and she positioned herself on top of him, kissed him quickly then began unfastening his tunic, spreading it out when she had finished.  She began caressing his chest, tracing the tattoos with her fingers then bent down and traced a few with her tongue, kissing the edges softly.  She grinned and  bade him to stand up and began undoing his leather belt, unsnapping its strange fasteners, much more smoothly this time.  She pulled it off and tossed it to the side and pulled his tunic off.  She then gave him a naughty grin and moved to undo his breeches.

He caressed her face softly before pulling her down on the bed with him. “We have time enough to try everything _Sami-Keya_.”  He kissed her again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 15 ]


	15. Change of Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul spends the night with Ellie and they have a discussion.

####  “When our actions do not, Our fears do make us traitors.” 

Lady Macduff in Macbeth, 4.2.3-4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I’d like you to stay here with me tonight,” Ellie said, caressing Maul’s chest, playing along one of the tattoo lines. 

Maul looked at her, confused.  He realized his expression showed it as well.  “Do you mean sleep here?”

She laughed.  “Yes!”

Maul wasn’t sure what to say.  The thought had truthfully not entered his mind.  He simply assumed he would return to his room.  Return to his own bed.  He shifted his weight around, finding this bed firmer, and more comfortable than his own.

She smiled.  “What are you afraid of?  That I’ll have a nightmare and attack you in the middle of the night?”  She laughed again.

Maul smiled uncomfortably.  “Hardly, Ellie.”  He knew she was just teasing him. But at this moment it really annoyed him.  Why did she have to make such ridiculous statements?

She pulled the covers back.  “You think about it… I’ll be back in a minute.”  She got up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out her nightclothes, looking back at him, she smiled.

Maul watched her naked form in the dim light and found it most pleasing, despite her annoying statements.  He watched her pull the navy-blue satin bottoms on and then the sleeveless shirt over her head.  Looking at him again, she brushed back her long curly hair, a mischievous smile on her face.  Then she quietly opened the door and walked down the hallway.

Maul leaned back against the headboard and pulled the covers up to his chest.  He didn’t remember ever having actually slept with another person his entire life.  Suddenly a brief fluid memory of his childhood came rushing back.  A large soft bed, giggling children, the warmth of other bodies near his.  He pushed it back.  No.  Since his life had truly begun under the tutelage of his Master, Lord Sidious, he had never slept with another.  Yes, he had had sexual relations with women, many women, but either he or they left soon afterwards.  He wasn’t sure this was something he wanted to try.  Yet, Ellie was his.  He smiled slightly.  Touching her made him feel stronger.  He felt the Force more definitively here when he touched her, joined with her, than while alone.  That was something he truly missed on this primitive planet, being whole and one with the Force as he normally was.

He looked up to see the door opening and Ellie walk in, smiling again. She did that a lot around him.

“Ahhh… so you’ve decided to stay then?” she asked with a laugh.  She climbed back into the bed and snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder, holding him close.

“Sith do not cuddle, Ellie,” he remarked coldly.  He briefly thought of pushing her back.  She was bothering him. She made him feel uncomfortable … with himself.  Yet, on the other hand he enjoyed it.  He liked the cool feel of her touch, the sleekness of her nightclothes against his skin, the flowery smell of her hair.  He felt angry.  Angry because he felt confused. 

She looked at him, her eyes flaring.  “Okay.  I didn’t ask you to cuddle.  I just asked you to sleep here tonight.”  She looked at him, looked into his eyes.  “I bet you snore though!”  She laughed again.

Maul glared at her.  Her flippant attitude was really getting on his nerves. 

“Jeez Maul.”  She glared back.  “Do you have to be so damned serious all the time?”

“I am what I am Ellie.  Accept it or not.”

Ellie just rolled her eyes.  “And I am the way I am.”  She sighed.  “What do you think I’m going to do?  Ruin your image by telling everyone that we actually cuddled?”

Maul knew she wouldn’t do anything of the sort.  She was a proud person herself.  He shifted his weight again and looked into her eyes again.  Why did she look at him like that?

“I think you’re afraid of me, of what you might feel.   I think you’re afraid you might get close to me.”

How the hell did she know that?  Maul scowled angrily at her.  What did he see in her?  He knew the answer already.  He had run it over in his mind a million times.  It seemed ironic that very things he liked the most about her were the very same things that annoyed him the most about her.  He snapped the sheets back and turned to put his feet on the floor.  He didn’t want to deal with this anymore.  He wanted to go to sleep.  He heard her take a deep breath, then he felt her cool hand on his arm. 

“Please.  Don’t go,” she said softly

He turned and glared at her again.

“Maul, I’m sorry.  I don’t want you to be angry with me.  I simply want to enjoy the time I have with you while you are here.  Is there anything wrong with that?”

Maul shook his head.  “No.”

“Then… just let it go.” She scooted toward him and began to massage his shoulders.  It felt good.  It felt too good.  “You need to relax,” she soothed.

“A Sith must always be on his guard,” he stated.  He adjusted his posture so she could massage his neck more easily. 

“Sounds like a good way to burn out, if you ask me.”  She laughed lightly.  “Besides, I am hardly a threat to you.”

“That is true,” he rationalized.

“Then, what is the problem?”

There was none if he looked at it that way.  He waited until she had finished massaging him, then he turned back around and lay down on the bed, pulling her next to his side.  “We shall try this then.”  He stroked her hair gently.  “And …no, I do not snore.”

Ellie laughed again as she wrapped one arm across his broad chest, making herself comfortable in his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Maul woke first, still holding Ellie in his arms.  That strange feeling of contentment washed over him again.  It felt good to be so close to her, to hold her like this all night.  He pulled her closer to himself as she snuggled against him, still sleeping.  He stroked her long, curly hair.  It was one of his favorite things about her.   He lay there for a long while just caressing her, thinking about her, wondering about her history, why he was so attracted to her, wondering what the future held for each of them.  Strangely, he didn’t sense anything specific through the Force, only that the future was in motion, in flux.  She began stirring and he touched her cheek.  A soft smile broke out across her face as she turned over and embraced him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

“Did you sleep well, milady?” he asked softly, caressing her.

She smiled and pulled back to look him in the eyes.  “Yes, I did.” 

“Good,” he replied as he bent over and kissed her.  “And as you see, I do not snore.” 

She smiled at him and nodded.  “What is that look for?” she asked, looking at his strange yet content expression.

“I am curious about you Ellie.” 

“Why?” 

“I simply wish to understand you better.”  He started to smile but stopped himself.  He didn’t wish to start smiling all the time as she had started doing around him.  “I would never have done this with any other woman Ellie.  You are different from any one else I have been with.”  He saw the smirk form across her face and knew she was thinking that of course she was different. 

He shook his head.  He briefly considered telling her of the ‘Oath of Companionship’ and what the custom of _Martka_ entailed but decided against it.  It wasn’t that he felt any different about her in this regard.  She was his now.  She would always be his, whether she knew of the custom or not.  He slid his fingers under her chin and caressed the soft skin along her jaw.  Yes, she belonged to him.  But he still wasn’t sure if he would or could keep her.  His duties to his Master and the Sith would always come first.  He again felt very indecisive, a heretofore rare occurrence in his life.  He must contemplate this; meditate in the Force to find its will.  It would be better and easier for him, if she did not know of this, especially given how firmly and thoroughly he had explained to her that there could be no relationship.

“Why did you not have a man in your life?” he asked, looking at her expectantly.

“Because, I didn’t.”

“You are being evasive,” he chided gently.

She smiled.  “I know.  You forget, I’ve been dealing with lawyers almost everyday for the past 6 months.  I’ve had to learn to be even more evasive than I naturally am.”

“I suppose I understand that.  Though you have no reason not to trust me.”

“You’re Sith!  Why should I trust a Sith?” she commented, laughing.

“That does not mean I am not honorable, Ellie.”  He touched her nose lightly with his fingertip.  “In fact, that makes me more honorable than most, for I am also a warrior, with a code of honor.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t honorable Maul.  I am saying that I don’t know you well enough to judge.”

“What do you wish to know?”

“How did you survive being cut in two by Obi-Wan?”  She glanced down at his stomach and ran her fingers over the scar, frowning as she saw how it ruined his beautiful tattoos.

Maul placed his hand over hers.  “Soon the scar will be gone Ellie, and I will have the tattoos redone.”  He saw her smile.  “I survived through the power of the Dark-Side.  Something the Jedi can never understand.  To them it is impossible.  But to the Sith it is not.  The Dark-Side bends to my will and I willed it to make me survive.”  He touched her face with a finger, barely tracing along her features.  “I cannot explain it any more than that.”

She nodded and smiled slightly.  “Why did you decide to become Sith?”

“You are a curious one.”  He blinked and sighed.   “Because that is what I am.  It is what I have always been and will always be.”  He saw the confused look on her face.  She was looking for something more direct and logical.  “It is simply what I was meant to do.  The Force chose me to fulfill this role.  It is my destiny.”  He turned and looked into her eyes, “just as you have your destiny, whatever that may be.”

“I don’t believe in fate or destiny in that sense” she commented.  “You make your own fate, you choose your own destiny.  At some point, you had a choice to become a Sith Lord or not.  You made that choice, not the Force.”

He looked directly into her eyes, then moved his gaze across her features.  Whether she believed in it or not, destiny had already dealt her hand; fate had already given her to him.  “Yes, I chose to become a Sith Lord, but it was my destiny all the same.  Your mind is very logical Ellie, perhaps too much so.”  He saw her shake her head.  “You think too much and do not feel enough.”

“Is that the way you see me?”  She watched him nod his head as she shook hers again.  “Maybe that’s why I’ve been called cold, even arrogant before,” she replied absently.  She turned back to him, looking him in the eyes.  “It’s not true.  I do feel things, very much so. I’m just private.  I don’t show my emotions to just anyone.”

“I know you feel things Ellie, especially anger,” he said, remembering a couple of her outbursts.  “Feel isn’t the correct word.”  He paused trying to phrase what it was he was trying to say.  “If you were Force sensitive, I would say you do not use your strength in the Force enough.  But that is not right either.”

She nodded.  “I think I understand what you are trying to say.”  She looked thoughtful for a moment.  “But why Sith?  Why not become a Jedi?” she asked.  “Why follow the Sith order?”

“Because I desire power of a different sort.”  He rolled on top of her, pushing her down flat on the bed, holding her wrists down with his hands.  Demonstrating his words to her, his physical power over her, she realized she couldn’t move at all.  All she could do was stare into his eyes.  He smiled, still holding her in place he leaned down and kissed her mouth, her chin and neck, all the while holding her down forcefully.  “I desire power more than anything.  I wish to be in control and to command others.”  He bit her neck lightly, “I wish to have the universe at my feet.”  He laughed quietly as he moved back over her and rolled onto his back, pulling her, forcing her to roll over with him.  “The Jedi do not allow such things.  They are blind to the potential they possess.  The potential I have and that I will take.”

“So, you believe the Jedi to be weak?” she asked.

“No.”  He shook his head slightly.  “The Jedi are not weak, though I once believed so.  The Jedi are simply fools who ignore the truth staring them in the face.  I could never submit to those pandering, self-righteous simpletons.  Qui-Gon Jinn is about the only Jedi I truly respect.  But then, he does not always follow the Jedi Code nor the Jedi Council.”

“And Obi-Wan?”

“Obi-Wan is a boy.  He has much to learn about the Force and how to control himself.  His anger was the only thing that defeated me on Naboo.”  He smiled, “perhaps I can persuade him to switch sides?”  Maul still held her close, caressing her body, enjoying the feel of it alongside his own.

“You know, you never did answer my question from the other night,” she said, giving him an eager look.

“About why I am attracted to you?”  He didn’t continue, instead watching her expression grow more frustrated. 

 

“Now you’re the one being evasive Maul,” she chided.  He nodded, but said nothing, caressing her cheek with his thumb, his fingers laced behind her head.  “Will you ever tell me?”  Her tone was slightly angry, “at least before you leave?”

He grinned.  “Perhaps.”  His grin grew larger as he watched her roll her eyes in frustration.  He pulled her down, their lips meeting, ending the stalemate.  He pushed her back again.  “Is it not enough that I am attracted to you?  Must you know the reason?”

“I’m just curious,” she replied.  “Besides, you wanted to know why I am attracted to you.” 

He held her face firmly in his two hands, “I do not allow myself diversions such as this often Ellie.”  The truth was that he had never allowed anything like this to happen before.  He never even imagined anything like this ever happening in his life.  His expression became even more serious, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, his golden eyes focused on her blue ones.  “I have already been more open with you than I have with anyone ever before.”  He paused, “do not ask too much of me, Ellie.  Trust comes with great difficulty to me, even as it does with you.” 

She shook her head as best she could as her expression softened.  He sensed her realization of how difficult this had been for him to say.

“Though, I already know I can trust you.  Even if you are a difficult woman.”  He smiled, “however, I would not call you arrogant.”  He kissed her softly, “and you are definitely not cold.”  She smiled, glad to hear that much from him.  He pushed her back down on the bed and rolled over on top of her again and began kissing her passionately, deeply, and slowly.  She was anything but cold with him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 16 ]


	16. Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has a horrible nightmare. Does it mean something more?

####  "All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream.” 

Edgar Allen Poe; **A Dream Within a Dream**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After breakfast, Elissa was finishing up the dishes, while Kim and Karen dried and put everything away.  When she finally had finished she turned, dried her hands and sighed heavily.  She saw her friends standing there, looking at her strangely.

“Okay Ellie, what gives?” Kim asked.  “How can you be interested in Maul?”  She shook her head and made a face.

“It’s one thing to be attracted to a movie character, but to actually sleep with him?” Karen remarked with a hint of dismay.

Ellie looked at them both and smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  What could she say?  How could she explain it?

“He’s evil Ellie!  How can you even … even …” Kim’s face scrunched up, as she waved her hands in front of her, “… stand to be around him?”  She leaned back against the kitchen counter, her arms now crossed in front of her.  “He gives me the creeps.”

“He’s not evil!”  Ellie shook her head.

“Obi-Wan told me about him, told me about the Sith,” Kim added.

Ellie rolled her eyes and slammed the silverware drawer shut.  “And what does Obi-Wan know about the Sith?” Ellie asked, shaking her head.  “The Jedi believed that there were no longer any Sith in the galaxy. How could they know of anything of the Sith?”

“They use the Dark-Side!” Kim explained.

Ellie just smiled at them and laughed quietly.  “Don’t either of you see anything attractive in Maul at all?  His strength?  His power?  His grace?  A hint of how sexy he is?  Anything?”

Kim and Karen glanced at one another.  “Well, he does have a hot body,” started Karen, “but jeez Ellie, he’s a Sith!”

“I know.  And a damned sexy Sith!”  She grinned at them. Then she looked over at her friend Kim.  “Yeah, Miss Innocent.  I know that you and Obi-Wan are getting along pretty well there yourselves!”  Kim nodded.  “He’s a good man Kim,” she added in all seriousness.  She turned to Karen, “so is Qui-Gon.”

“But Maul isn’t Ellie!” remarked Kim heatedly.  “He’s a Sith Lord.”

“And that automatically turns Maul into the devil, doesn’t it?” Ellie asked exasperated.

“Well, he looks like it, doesn’t he?” Kim asked Ellie pointedly.

Ellie clenched her jaw even tighter, her patience running thin.

“So, I look like the devil, do I?” Maul asked, grinning from the doorway.  He walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and moved behind Ellie, pulling her closer to him, kissing her on the neck before looking back up at Kim.  “Do I or not?” he asked again.

Kim looked uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.  “I don’t want to be rude,” she stammered out softly.

“You believe I look like him,” Maul stated.  “And you believe I am as evil as this devil that you believe actually exists.”  Maul smiled.  “Perhaps, I am,” he laughed.

“Stop teasing her,” Ellie said, hitting Maul on the arm.

Kim looked back at him, slightly shocked.

“Then why are you attracted to me?” he asked with a smirk.

Kim blushed.  “I am not!”

“Oh, but you are Kim,” he purred, pulling Ellie closer to him, caressing her shoulder and running his hand slowly around her waist.  “I sense it even now.”  He kissed Elissa’s neck, biting it softly while looking at Kim, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kim blushed even more, even though she shook her head in disagreement.

He turned Ellie around and pushed her against the wall, near where they were standing and began caressing her shoulder.  He then looked up at Karen, while continuing to caress Ellie.  “And you too Karen,” he smirked.  “I believe you are also attracted to me.”  He then began kissing Ellie’s neck most passionately, while looking seductively at both girls, staring dumbfounded at him.

Ellie held onto Maul tightly.  “Maul you are incorrigible, you know that!” she said, loud enough for them to hear.

He simply laughed a little while continuing his attentions toward Ellie and watching the two ladies.

“What’s going on in here?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked into the kitchen and over to Kim.  He stood next to her, holding her close.  Qui-Gon walked in right behind the Padawan, giving Maul a stern look.

“We were discussing my resemblance to their version of the ‘Evil One’.”  Maul stated, straightening up, and moving behind Ellie, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully at Maul for a moment, softly stroking his beard, then smiled.  “You know Maul, you do look like him.  Karen showed me some pictures off their info-net.”

Maul smirked and shook his head.

Ellie turned.  “I like the way you look,” she whispered softly into his ear, then kissed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No…no…no….” Ellie murmured.  She tossed and turned, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  Grasping it, holding it and pulling at it, like a lifeline.  She didn’t understand what was happening, only that she was very uncomfortable.  Not really hurting, but in some kind of vague pain. Why was this happening?  She shuddered in her sleep and suddenly couldn’t breathe.  She gasped for breath.  She was drowning in something that wasn’t water.  Finally, she caught enough air to scream and that was all she could do with the terror she faced.

“Noooooooooo!!!!!  I won’t……!!!!!”  She bolted upright in bed, heaving and sweating.  Shivering.

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon felt the disturbance in the Force.  Ellie was terrified of something.  It was the middle of the night, what could be wrong?  He wondered as he pulled the covers back and jumped out of the bed.  He wasn’t even fully aware if Karen had woken up or not yet.  As he bolted for the door, a million possibilities ran through his mind, all of them seemingly having to do with the Sith.  He grimaced at the thought, wondering how much pain Maul was capable of inflicting.  Damn him!  Damn her!  Why had she fallen for the Sith?  He had tried to warn her!  Her friends had tried to warn her.  But she would have none of it!  Damn. 

He galloped down the hall, only to nearly be knocked over by the Sith himself as he bolted through the doorframe.  Qui-Gon ignored the scathing glare Maul inflicted on him as they both tried to reach Ellie’s room.  Now Qui-Gon was curious.  Perhaps then, this had nothing to do with the Sith? 

They both reached Ellie at about the same time, finding her sitting and gasping for breath drenched in sweat.  Yet she wasn’t fully awake.

“Ellie,” Qui-Gon said soothingly.

“Ellie!” Maul snapped, ordering her to wake up as he sat next to her on the bed. 

Qui-Gon glared slightly at the Zabrak in annoyance.  “Ellie,” he soothed again, rubbing her shoulder, helping her to wake up.  He was relived to see consciousness return to her eyes, even though she looked at both of them with confusion.  She blinked a few times and shook her head. 

“Are you alright, Ellie?” Qui-Gon asked gently.

Ellie nodded her head slightly.

“What’s going on?” a sleepy Karen asked from the doorway.  The rest of the girls and Obi-Wan were standing behind her. 

“I think Ellie just had a nightmare,” Qui-Gon replied quickly.  He looked at her and sensed her continuing fear.  This wasn’t normal though he thought to himself.  He looked back over to the others. “It’s okay.  You can all go back to bed.”  He waved them off.

Maul watched them all turn and walk away before turning to Ellie.  “What just happened?”

Ellie just shook her head. “I don’t know.”  She took in a deep breath. “I only remember that I felt like I was suffocating.”  She turned away from Maul and looked up at Qui-Gon.  “It felt so real…. It’s nothing.  It’s over now.”

Maul brought his arm up around her shoulder and held her close.  Qui-Gon felt her relax considerably, though he was still concerned. 

“She will be all right with me Jedi,” Maul said quietly.  “I will stay here with her.” 

Qui-Gon nodded.  He knew when he was being asked to leave.  “We’ll talk in the morning Elissa,” he said and he watched her nod in reply.  Closing the door behind him, he sensed her relaxing more with the Sith there, which he had a hard time understanding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul looked through Ellie.  She swore he was looking through her.  She flinched from his stare.  It was too uncomfortable to bear.  She shuddered as she turned away from him, putting physical distance between them as best she could. 

“You lied to Qui-Gon,” Maul stated matter-of-factly, pulling her back toward him.

Ellie nodded her head but didn’t look back up at the Sith Lord. 

“Why?” he asked softly. 

“I can’t say…” she murmured.  How does one explain the unexplainable? 

“It had to do with the Jedi, did it not?” Maul continued.

Ellie pulled away again.  “It was only a dream,” she snapped.  “It doesn’t mean anything. It wasn’t real.”

“Then why does it still bother you?”

She looked into his golden eyes.  What did she see?  Darkness… yes.  But concern too.  “It just felt so real…more real than any…” she continued. She suddenly felt as if she were suffocating again.  Her look turned to panic as she realized what was happening.

“Tell me why?” he asked harshly.

She saw his hand make a small gesture and she felt it again.  She felt pressure, stress, overload.  Like she was being crushed from the inside.  Suffocation.  Pain that wasn’t pain.  That urge that she had to tell him everything she knew.  Ellie gasped for breath as she fought her fear.  Then it was gone.  As suddenly as it had begun again, it had disappeared.

“That is the Force you feel.  The Force being used to pressure you into talking.” Maul stated matter of factly.

Ellie was confused.  “But, I have nothing to tell… Why?”

“Perhaps not to me…” Maul grimaced, obviously concerned about something he was unwilling to speak about. 

He pulled her close to him and held her closely, then pulled her down into the bed and began stroking her hair.  Ellie felt herself beginning to relax.  She enjoyed being held by Maul like this and wished he stayed with her in her bed more often.  She wrapped an arm around him and made herself comfortable in his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning Ellie,” Qui-Gon said as he took his cup of tea into his hands.

Ellie looked at him and nodded before grabbing her own cup from the counter. 

“I hope you slept well after your nightmare last night?” he asked before taking a sip of the hot liquid.  He sensed she had slept well with Maul in there.  Strange that the Sith would calm her when he inspired fear in everyone else.  Perhaps it was his strength? Qui-Gon didn’t know and didn’t think he would ever understand.

“Yes, I did,” she said softly.  Ellie watched Maul walk into the breakfast room, adjusting his tunic and she smiled at him.  Maul barely acknowledged her.  Ellie turned back around to get a couple of bowls down for cereal. 

As Ellie and Maul ate breakfast side by side, Qui-Gon watched them.  He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he was looking for something.  While he tended to focus on the Living Force, on the here and now, he still had a sense of impending trouble in the future.  Maul glanced up at him.  Qui-Gon had the distinct impression that the Sith felt it too. 

“I’d like a word with you Ellie,” Qui-Gon said as she picked up the remnants of the meal.  After she finished up, she sat back down at the table, next to Maul.

“Alone, if you don’t mind…” offered Qui-Gon gently.

“This concerns me as well, Jedi,” Maul remarked, “as you well know…”

Qui-Gon nodded.  He couldn’t force the Sith to leave, and perhaps Maul did have something to do with it.  “Ellie?  What was your dream about last night?”

Ellie looked down at the table and fiddled with her fingernails.  “I don’t remember,” she said quietly.

“She dreamt she was drowning,” offered the Sith.

Qui-Gon looked at Ellie who glared in annoyance at Maul then reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

“I do not believe that to be the whole truth though,” Maul continued.  “I believe she dreamt she was experiencing the influence of the Force in her dream.”

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow as his concern grew.  He took in a deep breath.

“Drowning was probably how her mind translated the intense pressure of such an event as the Force is unknown here.”  Maul looked over at Ellie, his face strangely etched in concern.  “I know because she felt the same thing when I tried to influence her.”

Qui-Gon’s expression changed to shock as he looked at the Sith.

“It was a test only, Jedi…” Maul snarled.  “Besides, Ellie is too strong willed for it to be very effective.”  He sighed heavily.  “Especially here.”

Qui-Gon nodded his head.  He already figured she would be difficult to influence using the Force, even if he too had his full powers.

“She has considerable strength to fight against it, I must say,” Maul noted.

“This is all very interesting, but what does it mean?”  Ellie asked, obviously annoyed with all of them.

“I don’t know yet Ellie.”  Qui-Gon pursed his lips slightly.  “It could mean many things.  It could mean nothing.  I simply don’t know.  Though the Force is strengthening here, I cannot access it fully yet.  Perhaps once that is possible, I can tell you more.  Until then, it is simply guessing on my part.”

Ellie looked at him. “If it meant nothing, neither of you would be so concerned.”

“Ellie I simply don’t know.”  Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.  She may not be Force-sensitive, but she wasn’t stupid either.  He was concerned, and he knew Maul was too.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 17 ]


	17. Are Sith Allowed to Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul has second thoughts regarding Ellie.

####  “And most of all would I flee from the cruel madness of love -” 

Lord Alfred Tennyson

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“When do I get to see you train?” Ellie asked, looking down at the Sith Lord on the floor as he worked on repairing the console wiring.  She had been there all afternoon, along with the other girls, assisting the Sith and Jedi in their repairs.  Both the Jedi were in the cargo hold installing new equipment.  Maul refused to let them work on any critical systems when he wasn’t there, and he preferred to do all the work in the cockpit himself.

He glanced up at her, a slight smile on his lips then he laughed quietly to himself.  Most of her questions had involved the ship or the technology used, but this was a personal question.  He sat up and looked at her leaning against the bulkhead, drinking some water.  “I need my lightsaber returned to me before I can truly train.”  He saw one corner of Ellie’s lips turn down in disappointment, but not surprise at his answer. 

“I promise, you will get to see me train,” he said.  He would enjoy showing off to her.  No one save his Master had ever seen him train before and only the two Jedi had survived seeing him in action.  Ellie’s face brightened a little with his words. 

“Will you tell me about your homeworld?” she asked as she took another drink of water from the bottle before handing it to Maul. 

He looked at her blankly.  “There is not much to tell,” he remarked before taking a drink.

“Oh, come on, there has to be!”  She smiled sweetly.  “I mean it’s a whole other planet.”  She took the water bottle back from Maul, “different people and different cultures.”

Maul smiled slightly, sensing her curiosity and wonder with it all.  He reminded himself that her people had never traveled outside of their own planet’s influence, except for unmanned probes.  He put down the phase emitter he had been working with and stood up, pulling himself close to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her neck with one hand.  He took the water bottle from her with the other, placing it on the console then reached up and touched her cheek, stroking it softly with the back of one finger.  “This is a Zabrak custom of greeting and farewell,” he said in a soft low tone.

She smiled.  “Is that for everyone, or just lovers?”

Maul smiled, as he kept stroking her cheek.  “It is used between men and women,” he replied.  What he didn’t say was that it was traditionally reserved for life-mates or those who had taken the Oath of Companionship.  He didn’t wish to explain the whole thing to her, not yet.  Yet, he wouldn’t lie to her either.  She deserved the truth.  If she asked. 

She smiled again and said “oh,” softly. 

He moved his face closer to hers, feeling aroused by the custom as well as by her closeness.  He felt her arms wrap around him, caressing and holding him.  He liked it.  “Yes, there are many differences between us Ellie…but we are compatible.”

“Yes, I already figured that part out,” she smirked.

Maul smiled too, understanding her meaning.  “More than sex, Ellie,” he said.  He leaned into her, pressing his mouth to hers, touching her lips gently then firmly with his own, his tongue caressing her lips then tasting her fully, imbibing in her.   He heard her moan softly in the pleasure of the sensations and of the moment, felt her pull him closer as he pressed himself more firmly against her body, tasting deeply of this human woman, feeling a communion with her and with the Force.

He backed up and looked at her again, caressed her face softly in his hand, desiring her again.  He wanted her now.  He ran one finger down her neck to her throat and down to the top button of her shirt, which he started unfastening.

“You are insatiable, Maul!” she exclaimed as she realized what he wanted.

“Perhaps I should have warned you of this aspect of Zabrak physiology, milady,” he soothed as he unbuttoned several more of the buttons. 

“And what else should you have warned me of?” she asked with a laugh.

Maul stopped and looked at her, smirked but said nothing, before pulling her undershirt out of her pants.  He caressed his hands along her midriff, feeling her supple skin under his fingers and hands.  He leaned and kissed her neck, from her ear down to her shoulder, feeling her shiver with delight as he nipped at the skin.  “I want you in my own bed, Ellie,” he said suddenly and firmly as he picked her up and began carrying her to the lift. 

As the doors closed and they felt the lift taking them down a level, Ellie looked at him, slightly stunned with his sudden earnestness about taking her to his bed.  He simply smiled at her and nudged her neck for a moment before the doors opened again.  He carried her smoothly down the narrow corridor into his cabin, a room he had not shown to anyone ever before. 

Maul stopped in the middle of the room and watched the door close.   With the Force, he caused the door to lock, happy only once the snap of the mechanism could be heard.  He looked down at Ellie and smiled at her.  “These are my personal quarters, milady.  No one else has been here before, save you.”

She looked at him with wide eyes.  He sensed a twinge of concern bordering on fear with his words, as if she understood the true meaning of what he had just said. 

He carried her over to his bunk and laid her down gently as he positioned himself on top of her.  His mouth hungrily searched for hers and found it, tasting of her deeply.  He heard himself moan in the enjoyment of it, of feeling her beneath him, of feeling her embrace him and hold him.  His desire for her was unquenchable at this moment.  He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her at this moment.  He never wanted a moment to last forever as much as he wanted for this moment to never end.  He felt his breathing become more labored, which was a strange sensation for him; he felt his impatience rising inside of him as he wanted to take her now.  He pulled back from the kiss and quieted himself forcefully.  He wanted the enjoyment of this to last as long as possible, which wouldn’t be long if he didn’t control himself. 

He looked down at her and sensed that her desire matched his own.  He smiled as he pulled her up and began pulling her outer shirt off.  “My homeworld is Iridonia,” he said softly as he pulled one sleeve from her.  “It is a harsh, dry world,” he added as he continued undressing her.  “My people, the Zabrak, are a warrior race,” he said making a quick caress of his hand against her face.  “Honor is of the utmost importance in our culture.  Tradition and family are the other pillars of our civilization.”

Ellie started to ask a question, but Maul placed one finger on her lips and shook his head, indicating that she should be quiet. He wanted to explain his people and his culture to her as he took her.  This was for her to listen to, but not to comment on.  It was for her to understand but not to ask.  “Our culture is ancient,” he continued as he moved to finish undressing her.  “Our recorded history goes back over 15,000 of your years and oral history another 8,000,” he smiled.  “The Force has always been strong in my people, and especially my own family as the goddess Nimith blessed my family line many ages ago.” 

He finished undressing her and began undressing himself, refusing Ellie’s silent offer to help.  “It is said that Nimith was a Sith Lordess who mated with some of the ancient Zabrak before being destroyed by the Jedi.”  He smiled, baring his teeth slightly as he looked down on the lovely woman lying in his bunk.  One hand reached from the breeches he was starting to unfasten, to touch her face again, and he leaned over and kissed her again, wishing to taste her again for a moment.  He lifted himself back up and stood up before her as he loosened his breeches and finished undressing. 

“There are many myths and legends from my homeworld,” he said softly.  “Many of which I do not know, as I left while still a boy and have not lived there for many years.  However, they speak of the reasons for the gods blessing our race while at the same time, causing our planet to be so harsh, even cruel.  They made us into warriors in that manner, as a life of ease and comfort leads to weakness.  Instead, we are strong and powerful.  The Zabrak, by nature, are serious and possessive…” He laid back on top of her, both of them fully naked now and lost his thoughts as he began kissing and tasting of her skin again, as he took in her unique scent and as he felt her body respond to his touches and caresses underneath his. 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, losing himself in her and his desire.  He sensed that she was losing herself as well, that she wanted this to last forever, as did he.  He also sensed something new in her, something perhaps a bit unexpected or perhaps not.  He sensed her love for him and sensed that it was beginning to grow.  He also realized that the thought of this did not repulse him, as perhaps he expected it would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hold me,” she whispered to him, a slight smile as she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her close.  She buried her face into his shoulder.

A few moments later Maul felt a wetness on his arm.  He sensed her sadness, whereas a few moments earlier she had been in ecstasy.  He lifted himself up and looked at her, her eyes red and wet.  Wiping her tears with his thumbs, he looked into her eyes again.  “Ellie?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” she replied, trying to turn away from him. 

He wouldn’t let her.  He simply stared into her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable as he expected a better answer than that.

“I … I simply don’t want you to leave,” she said as more tears started flowing from her eyes. 

Maul’s expression became harsher as he sensed her emotions more strongly than before.  “You know that I must, Ellie,” he replied. 

“I know,” she whimpered.  “That doesn’t mean I like it.”

“No, but you must accept it.”

Ellie nodded and looked away from him, unable to keep her composure if she continued to look at him, at this Sith Lord she realized she now loved.

Maul rolled over onto his side and looked at her again, looked at her from head to toe, remembering touching every part of her, enjoying every part of her.  He didn’t want to leave either.  He laid his head down on his special pillow and stroked her arm and watched her stare at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts.  He had his own confusion to deal with.  

He had never intended to have a relationship with her, but that is exactly what had happened, though he would never admit it.  He had never had one before with a woman and it was different than what he expected.  He knew his Master would strongly disapprove of this affair – but on what grounds?  He had read in the Sith histories of some of the Sith Lords marrying, some having entire harems of wives and concubines.  Others divorced themselves totally from the pleasures of the flesh.  His own Master was known by him to be a man of peculiar tastes and appetites when it came to this arena.  Maul himself had tried a balance between the two extremes he had read about and seen.  He allowed himself little contact with females in fear that it would make him weak.  He wasn’t sure at this point if this relationship with Ellie was making him weaker or not.  He felt stronger with her, he felt he gained something every time they were together.  Mostly though, he simply enjoyed being with her as he had never enjoyed the company of anyone before in his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed and progress on the Infiltrator continued slowly but steadily.  It would only be a short time before the restoration would be complete and the three visitors would be returning to their own sector of space.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 18 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mythology told by Maul is based on DarkLady's universe as told in her stories originally posted on DMEB-2 - and used with her permission.


	18. Even Old Jedi Learn New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie doesn't feel well, and Qui-Gon learns something in the process.

####  “Is it so bad, then, to be misunderstood? …  
To be great is to be misunderstood.” 

Ralph Waldo Emerson

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maul awoke first, sensing Ellie was not well.  She was still asleep, but he knew she was in pain.  In a lot of pain.  She had been unusually short tempered with pretty much everybody these past few days.  A smile crossed his face as he remembered when Obi-Wan had made her angry by not picking up after himself.  Apparently, he thought Kim was going to do it, and had said as much.  Ellie was livid.  Maul had stood in the doorway, overhearing her outburst, and enjoyed the Padawan’s misery. 

He stroked her head softly.  A few moments later his senses were proven right as she awoke.  Her eyes were red and unfocused.  She looked at him, squinting and pale.  Her hand went up to her head as she rolled over on her side, away from the light of the window. 

Maul reached out with the Force and sensed her pain, centered in her head on the right side.  Her stomach was also upset.  He put a hand on her shoulder and caressed it gently.  He knew she appreciated it, but was in too much pain to respond much.  She mumbled something that sounded like swearing and the word ‘migraine.’  He didn’t ask her what she meant.  He didn’t need to.

“I will get you some tea,” Maul offered, getting up out of bed and putting on his breeches.  He walked out to the kitchen.

“Where’s Ellie?” Karen asked, looking up from the paper at the Sith Lord. 

Maul turned and looked at her.  “She is not feeling well.”  He looked over at Qui-Gon.  “Where is that tea that you made for Karen before?”

“What’s the matter with her?” Qui-Gon asked, rising from the table and walking to the stove and heating the water in the kettle.

“She has a headache.  She called it a migraine.”

Obi-Wan looked over at Kim, and smirked.  “Maybe she’s pregnant?” Kim laughed quietly as Obi-Wan looked back over at Maul, to see him glaring angrily at them. 

Qui-Gon quickly grabbed Maul’s arm, holding him back.  “Forget it, Maul!”

“As if I would be that irresponsible!” he snarled, continuing to glare at Kim and the Padawan.  He wanted to wipe that superior look right off Obi-Wan’s face. 

“This tea should help,” Qui-Gon said softly.  “I’ll bring it in when it’s done.  He gently pushed Maul back towards Ellie’s room.

As he walked back down the hall, he heard Qui-Gon admonish Obi-Wan and Kim for their remarks and attitude.  “What Ellie decides is for her to choose ….”

Maul opened the door and sensed she was feeling even worse than before.  He knelt down on the floor, next to the bed and caressed her face.  “Qui-Gon is bringing some tea for you.”  She nodded slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon prepared and brewed some special tea, the same tea he had made for Karen just a few days ago. It had helped her to feel better.  He hoped it would do the same for Ellie. 

Karen walked up behind him and put an arm around his waist, squeezing him gently.  “She sometimes gets these migraines.  Nothing seems to help them.”

Qui-Gon grimaced, wondering how primitive these people really were.  “She wouldn’t have this problem in the Republic,” he said softly, pouring the hot water over the tea leaves.  He stopped and looked down at Karen, smiling.  “Neither would you!”  He glanced over at the couple, now laughing at the table.  “I don’t believe my Padawan has been helping the situation.” 

He looked back at Karen and smiled again, before picking up a cup and the teapot, placing them on a platter.  Turning, he walked quietly down the hall.  He began thinking about the Sith Lord.  Did he enjoy Ellie’s pain?  He had said before that he used the pain and fear of his enemies to strengthen himself.  He wondered if Maul used Ellie’s pain in this manner?  He was Sith after all.  The Sith were evil.

Using the Force, he silently opened the door to Ellie’s room, knowing noise would cause her more discomfort.  He saw Maul, sitting on the edge of the bed, massaging Ellie’s head and shoulders gently.  He felt the Sith Lord, using the Force, as best he could, to try and relieve some of her pain. Was Maul comforting her?  Qui-Gon blinked.  He couldn’t believe what he was sensing or seeing. Did Maul actually care about Ellie?  How could a Dark Lord of the Sith care for anyone besides himself or his Master?  Yet, he distinctly sensed Maul’s concern for Ellie.  He did not enjoy her pain, but was instead bothered by it and wished to take it away from her.

Suddenly Maul turned around, having sensed the Jedi Master’s presence.  “You should have knocked,” he growled.

Qui-Gon bowed his head.  “Yes.  You are right Lord Maul.  I am sorry.”

Maul continued scowling as he stood up next to the bed.

Qui-Gon did his best to ignore the Sith Lord’s anger.  He brought the tea in and set it down on the small nightstand next to the bed.  He glanced down at Ellie, and sensed how miserable she felt.  He then looked up at Maul and silently told him that he would not say anything to anyone about what he had seen.  And Qui-Gon would keep his word.  But, that did not mean he wouldn’t contemplate what he had seen.

He helped Ellie to drink the tea and Maul helped her get comfortable in the bed.  Then Qui-Gon used the Force to help her to sleep.  Maul stayed at her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon went out to the porch to reflect on all that he had just witnessed.  He called upon the Force for guidance.  True the Force was still dampened, but it was much stronger than when they had first arrived.  He needed help in sorting through what he had just seen and sensed between Maul and Ellie.  It called into question everything he had believed about Maul as an individual and about the Sith.  He had thought of Maul as little more than a tool for his Master.  A dangerous automaton, incapable of original thought or of expressing feelings or emotions other than hatred, anger or fear.

But this was obviously not the case.  He had just witnessed something powerful between them and it made a powerful change in Qui-Gon as well. He wondered at the implications of this.  Perhaps Ellie had seen the truth in Maul all along.  Perhaps there was more …

“Master,” Obi-Wan started, looking down at Qui-Gon sitting on the porch swing.

Qui-Gon didn’t respond, lost in thought.

“Master Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked again.

Qui-Gon looked up at his Padawan.

“I am sorry if you are disappointed in me.”

So the Padawan sensed at least that much.  “Is that all you have to say Obi-Wan?”

“I don’t understand.”  Obi-Wan looked genuinely confused. 

“I am not the one you should apologize to.”

“Elissa?

“Yes.  And Lord Maul.”

“The Sith? You want me to apologize to the Sith?”  Obi-Wan appeared flabbergasted at the thought. “It was only a joke.”

Qui-Gon looked up at him sharply.  “You and Kim were both judgmental and insulting.  I expect better from you.  Ellie has said nor done anything to offend you personally.  She has paid for our food and lodging here herself!  Lord Maul is helping us to return to civilization.  Just because you do not approve of their relationship is no reason to insult them.  It is not our place to judge their relationship.  That is between the two of them.”  Qui-Gon rarely became angry, but he was angry now.

Obi-Wan just stood there.  Apparently, he didn’t know what to do next. 

Both turned to see Maul standing there, glaring at Obi-Wan, his teeth bared slightly.

Obi-Wan glared back at Maul, but said nothing.

“If you have nothing to say to Lord Maul, I suggest you leave Obi-Wan.  I wish to speak with him.”  Qui-Gon snapped.

Obi-Wan looked down with surprise at his Master, then looked back at Maul, before walking past him without saying a word.

“How is she?” Qui-Gon asked.  His voice indicating the disappointment he felt in his Padawan.

“She is sleeping well,” Maul replied.

Qui-Gon looked up at the Sith Lord, as he leaned back against the railing of the porch.  “You are not as I expected Maul.”

“Neither are you as I expected Jedi.”  Maul looked in the direction Obi-Wan had left in.  “You must have believed I was little more than a monster.”  He looked back at Qui-Gon with a slight grin on his face.

Qui-Gon blushed slightly as he nodded.  “Yes, Lord Maul.  My estimation of you prior to our being stranded here together, was … limited to say the least.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “Of course, all I had to base my assumption on was what we knew of the Sith and our prior meetings.”

“In battle, Master Jedi?”

“Yes, in battle.”

“I wish you were not my enemy, Master Qui-Gon,” Maul said in a smooth tone, indicative of the respect he felt for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was quite taken aback by this admission.  In fact he did not know what to make of it.  “Do you love her?”

“Love?!?”  Maul looked shocked.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said with a smile.  “Do you love Elissa?”

“What would a Sith know about love?” he snapped back, a sneer on his face.

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Qui-Gon said, as he looked deep into the Sith Lord’s eyes, wishing he could use the Force to really understand him, to find the truth.  “The way you held and cared for Ellie….”

“Is not your business!”

“Perhaps not.  But, I am surprised at what I have seen and felt… Lord Maul.”

Maul nodded as he stood up straight, his hands clasped behind his back.  He turned slightly to the right and looked out at the driveway, at her Jeep, at the trees and at the road leading away from here.  “I am an honorable man, Master Jedi.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.  He had already come to that conclusion.  A conclusion that flew in the face all that he had learned about the Sith.  A conclusion that the Jedi Council would be loath to hear once he made his report to them.  He wondered if they would accept it at all. 

“I may not know of love, but I do know honor.  And Ellie has helped me to realize things I did not know were possible…”  He stiffened as his voice trailed off.

“You need not say any more,” Qui-Gon said, sensing Maul’s discomfort.  He watched Maul turn back around and look at him thoughtfully.  “I know you are not using her Lord Maul.”

Maul nodded a little.

“Karen has done much the same for me.”  He smiled thinking again about this wonderful woman he had met.

“You are thinking of taking her back with you, are you not?” Maul ventured.

Qui-Gon was mildly surprised with the question, one that he had been mulling over in his mind for weeks now, but was not sure he wanted to even bring up.  “I have been considering it, yes.  Though, I’m not sure it would be appropriate.”  He shook his head, trying to release the sad expression that played upon his face.  The thought of leaving Karen behind broke his heart though.  He loved her.  He loved her as he had loved no woman before.

“You know I would do nothing to harm Karen, Master Qui-Gon.  I would not harm any of the ladies here.”

Qui-Gon smiled slightly.  “Yes, Maul.  I know.  That isn’t the issue.  It is a personal matter.”  He didn’t wish to elaborate and he was reasonably sure Maul didn’t want to hear it anyway.  Maul didn’t want to listen to his personal ramblings on the shortcomings of the Jedi, or what sort of future he and Karen could have together if he stayed with the Order.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To be continued ……………… [ Chapter 19 ]


	19. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made on who stays on Earth and who returns to Republic space. Not everyone is happy.

####  "You cannot fight against the future.” 

E. Gladstone

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“What will happen to Maul when you all return to Republic space?” Ellie asked Qui-Gon the next morning.  She had joined them all for breakfast, but didn’t feel well enough to go work on the Infiltrator with Maul or the others.  Qui-Gon had stayed behind to help cleanup. 

He looked up from table, where he was clearing the last of the cereal bowls, and frowned slightly.  “I don’t know, Ellie.”

She continued staring at him, willing the answer out of him.

Qui-Gon shrugged slightly and sat back down in the wooden chair.  “He agreed to leave us off on a space-station or planet in the Republic, so we could make our way back to Coruscant.  From there, the Jedi will try to apprehend him again, to bring him before the High Council.”

She stopped and stared at the Jedi Master for a moment. “The Jedi?” Ellie questioned. “Not you and Obi-Wan?”

“No.”  Qui-Gon grimaced and his complexion paled noticeably.  “I will not take part in bringing Lord Maul before the Council.”

Ellie raised her eyebrows.  “Because your opinion of Maul has changed for the better?  Or because you know what they will do to him, if they catch him?”

Qui-Gon looked back at her, his mouth turned down and he sighed heavily.  “A bit of both I suppose.”  He gave a small nod of his head and quickly rose to his feet.  Gathering up the dishes he walked toward the sink.

“Would they try to change him?  Turn him to the light-side?” she asked.

Qui-Gon paused for a moment.  “It’s been done before…with a Dark-Sider though not with a true Sith Lord.”

Ellie shook her head. “He’ll never stop being Sith,” she started, her mind filling with thoughts of Maul. “He would die before submitting to the Jedi.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement as he placed the last of the bowls on the counter.

“They would be forced to destroy him then, wouldn’t they?” she asked.  She rose and walked over next to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon looked sadly at her.  “They will try Ellie.”  He paused.  “I don’t think they’ll succeed though.”  He glanced out the window and down the path toward the Infiltrator.  “At least, I hope they don’t.”

“But he’s Sith.  I thought he was supposed to be your enemy?”  She was simply trying to understand the Jedi Master better, though she was seeing why Maul respected him.

He turned back to Ellie. “Yes.  He is Sith.  And yes, the Sith are the enemy of the Jedi.”  He sighed heavily.  “Yet, I do not feel that Lord Maul is my enemy.”  He shook his head and pursed his lips tightly.   “He is not as I expected Ellie.  The Jedi Council will not understand this.  They will not accept it, or much of anything else I will have to say.”  He looked closely at her.  “I would never have realized this, if it were not for you Ellie.  If you had not seen Maul for what he truly is, I would not have given him that chance.”

“So, what will you do?” she asked. 

“I don’t know yet.  I just don’t know.”  He shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan looked at Kim and smiled.  Holding her hand, he squeezed it gently.  Then he turned and looked at Qui-Gon and Karen and smiled again.  “We’ve almost completed our repairs Master.”  He looked over at Maul.  Obi-Wan was no longer smiling.  “We should be ready to depart in about 4 to 5 days then?” he stated rather than asked.

Maul nodded his head, a grim look on his own face.  He wasn’t ready to leave.  Not yet.  He looked over at Ellie, who looked back at him, forcing a smile on her own face.  He sensed her well enough to know she wasn’t looking forward to that day in the not so distant future.  He reached under the table and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

He looked over to Qui-Gon.  “I believe you wish to say something to us all, Master Qui-Gon.”   The Jedi had approached Maul earlier that day.  The Sith already knew what was coming.

Qui-Gon nodded as he took Karen’s hand into his strong grip.  “I realize that this was not part of our original agreement Lord Maul, but Karen and I wish to remain together.”  He looked over at her, a sad yet sweet smile on his face.  “I wish to take her back with me to the Republic, where we can stay with one another, maybe raise a family…”   His voice trailed off.

Maul noted the small tears forming in Karen’s eyes, and that she quickly tried to wipe away any evidence of them.

“Lord Maul, I formally ask if Karen may accompany us back to Republic space.”  Qui-Gon looked at the Sith Lord.  He asked but did not beg.

Maul had known this was coming and had been thinking about it since he spoken to Qui-Gon on the porch.  He realized the decision had not been an easy one for the Jedi and the request was not easily granted by the Sith.  Yet, he found he could not in good conscience turn down the Jedi Master and nodded his agreement.  “Yes,” he said.  “And I will guarantee her safety while she is onboard my ship.”

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Qui-Gon spoke again.  “I believe my Padawan has much the same request as I.”  Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and smiled a little.  “And I would ask it of you as well, Lord Maul.”

Maul growled quietly.  “Why?  Is she pregnant?” he asked glaring at the Padawan, his most intimidating look on his tattooed face.

Obi-Wan blinked. “Uh…no…not…”  He glanced at Kim with a slight look of shock on her face.  Then he grit his teeth slightly.  “No,” he answered indignantly.

“I only agree to take you because Master Qui-Gon has asked it of me!” he said with a touch of anger in his voice.  “Otherwise, I would have refused you, Padawan!”

Obi-Wan and Kim both glared at Maul, but neither said anything.  They turned to look at Qui-Gon and smiled.

“Thank you, Lord Maul,” Obi-Wan said with a slight bow to his head.

Qui-Gon let go a sigh of relief.  “Well, now that that’s settled…”  He turned and smiled at Karen, brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor.  She didn’t know what to think or to do.  She just knew she hurt.  She hurt more than she ever thought she would.  This wasn’t supposed to happen.  She wasn’t supposed to fall for Maul.  It was only supposed to be a brief affair.  It was what she had agreed to.  She wiped a tear from her eye and gritted her teeth.  Then she took a long deep breath.  It was no use falling apart over this.  She had never meant for this to happen.  Damn. He treated her well, too well.  She couldn’t be mad at him for the way he treated her.  She couldn’t blame him for anything that she could think of right away.  She just wanted to stay with him.  She wanted all of them to stay.  Not only was she losing Maul, she was losing her best friends at the same time.  She had never felt so alone.

She stood up and started pacing the length of the room. Maul would be back soon.  He had gone to meditate for a while.  She shrugged.  At least it gave her a few moments to pull herself back together.  She didn’t want Maul to leave, yet knew there was little choice in that.  He couldn’t stay here on earth, not like the Jedi could have, if they had wanted.  She also knew Maul would never agree to take her with him.  They had no future.  She knew that from the beginning.  She knew Maul would not change his mind.  Yet, knowing this didn’t help the pain any.  She turned, hearing soft footfalls in the hallway.  She knew it would be Maul.  She took another deep, cleansing breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul quietly opened the door and saw Ellie standing near the window.  He knew what she had been thinking and he saw the pain in her expression even now.   He just looked blankly at her and closed the door behind him.  Clenching his jaw slightly, he walked to his side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

“Are you coming to bed Ellie?” he asked sharply, harsher than he intended.  He watched the flash of anger cross her face before he climbed under the covers.  He snapped them back and waited for her.

Ellie looked angrily at him before she walked to her side of the bed and climbed in.  She sat there, glared at Maul for a moment.  Maul glared back and lay down, turning his back on her.  He was furious now.  Why was she so angry with him?

“So that’s it?  You have nothing else to say to me?” she snapped.

Maul sat back up, his teeth bared in anger.  “What is there to say?  I am leaving and you are staying.  That is that.  Just as we decided at the beginning!”  All the relaxation techniques he had used for the last hour during his meditation – gone in 20 seconds.  His head hurt.  His stomach was in knots and his blood pressure was up.  He didn’t want this to happen.  In truth he didn’t want to leave.  Despite the primitive living conditions, he rather enjoyed life here.  He enjoyed her company most of all.  He felt his stomach tighten even more.  She turned away from him and her hand quickly went up to her face and back down again.  “Ellie,” he said softly as he reached his hand to her shoulder.  She started sobbing.  His stomach felt like it might explode.  He pulled her closer to himself, despite his first inclination to just push her away.

Ellie let him pull her toward him, turned and buried her head into his shoulder.  She cried for a moment then took a deep breath and abruptly pulled back.  “I’m sorry Maul,” she said, wiping the tears.  “I just don’t want you to leave.” 

“I know Ellie,” he said softly, stroking her hair. 

“I know we agreed this was nothing more than an affair, that there was no future for us.”  She took another deep breath.  “But, I can’t help how I feel.  And I don’t want you to go.”

“Ellie… I cannot stay.  You know that,” he said soothingly.  She nodded her head in agreement.  “You also know that I cannot take you with me…” he took her chin into his strong black hands.  “It is simply too dangerous for you Ellie.  I cannot promise your safety.”

She nodded in understanding even as her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

Maul took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.  “To be honest Ellie, I do not wish to be away from you either.  I enjoy being with you.”  He caressed the side of her face.  “I have come to care for you a great deal.  More than I was prepared to deal with.”  He paused and looked into her eyes and drew upon the power of the Dark-Side.  He willed her to feel it, to experience it… to experience him in a different manner. 

He spoke directly into her mind _… //This is what I am Ellie. Do you still want me?  Do you still desire me? Do you accept me as I am?  //_

Ellie pulled back in surprise at what she had just experienced.  Then she opened herself up to him, relaxing into his will, into his power.

Maul smiled to himself.  He had his answer.  He drew back from her and let go of the Force for a moment and stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes.  He leaned forward and kissed her.  He pushed her down on the bed gently and stroked her face as he rolled on top of her.  “You belong to me Ellie … you will always belong to me.  Never forget that!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie stood on the small rise and watched the Infiltrator take off.  It was a beautiful ship.  Her hand went up to her face as she wiped away a tear.  Then another formed. And another.  Soon she gave up.  She watched as all she held dear to her disappear into the blue sky, never to return, never to be seen again.  More tears came.  She couldn’t stand any more.  She dropped to her knees in the pain of losing everyone she cared about and began crying, letting all her pain out, knowing there would be more pain to come.  She didn’t know how she would go on.  How could she live without Maul?  Without her friends?  It was too much.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finis............... ???? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on AO3, however, it is not my first story. In fact, this story was originally posted on the DMEB-2 waaaaay back in the day (August 2001) where I was one of the web-mistresses. I was finally talked into coming here and posting my stories. I'm starting with this one. Several of the later chapters have been edited to maintain a "Mature" rating, rather than the "Explicit" rating they would have had with the original story.


End file.
